Ugly Swan no more
by GreenEyes52
Summary: Bella is bullied by Edward and his gang. Bella moves in with her mum leaving her brother and dad in Forks. Renee marries Phil and Bella goes to Italy for boarding school. Bella goes Back to Forks, what happens? Full summary inside. Plz read. Title changed
1. Leaving Forks

**A/N: Hey guys, I got a new story and this is dedicated to Cullencutie747, who literally kicked me in the ass to write this so yeah. =] Enjoy.**

**Full summary:  
Bella Is bullied by Edward and his 'gang'. She has finally had enough and decides to move in with her mum, leaving her brother Emmett and her dad Charlie behind. Renee gets married to baseball player Phil Dwyer so Bella goes to boarding school in Italy to give them some time to themselves. She goes back to Forks for her last year of high school and she sees Edward and his gang. What happens? Vampires in later chapters or at the end of the story. Give it a go!**

**Bella's POV 13 years old**

"See you tomorrow Swan" Edward sneered as he got into his parents car and drove away. They didn't hear what he said to me just like no parents do. Unless of couse they don't care. I noticed the threat that Edward had in his words. "Bye Bella, see you tomorrow" my best friend Angela said softly with a small smile. "Have a good birthday Bella" she said and walked towards her parents. I started walking back home not bothering to wait for my brother Emmett. I've had enough of all this bullying and everyone calling me 'Ugly Swan' and 'geek'.

It has been happening ever since I turned 7. It started on my birthday. That's right, 6 years of being bullied and I've done nothing. Probably because no-one would believe me and I would get beaten even more. Just because I prefer to read books and not get behind on my school work does not make me a geek. I mean, my eyesight isn't even bad so I don't have to wear glasses.

_Flashback {Three years ago}_

_I walked out of the cafeteria to my locker to put away my books. I opened my locker and out fell heaps of water balloons. Just the right day to wear a white t-shirt. My white t-shirt was now soaked and clinging to me like a second skin. It probably is, I'm as pale as a sheet. "Ha! The swan wet herself!" Mike laughed as he came up to me. "Tell Emmett about this and it will get worse!" he threatened. Good thing I had gym next so I could change my top._

_Flashback ends_

Of course worse means this even though I still kept my promise and didn't tell Emmett, he still doesn't know that it is his friends beating me up and bullying me:

_Flashback {Today which is Bella's 13__th__ birthday}_

"_Hey Swan wait up! I've got to give you your birthday present" Rosalie, the blonde bitch shouted at me. I stopped and turned around. She ran up to me and punched me in the stomach. I fell to the floor, out of breath. She may be thirteen but she knows how to throw a punch. Whereas I don't even know how to defend myself. _

"_Happy 13__th__ Swan, see you tomorrow" she sneered and walked out the door. She hopped in her parent's car and they drove away leaving me to walk home._

_Flashback ends_

That was worse than what they usually do but they have done more, they beat me up in the gym changing rooms, lock me in there, trip me up in gym, throw balls at me when we play dogeball, really hard, dump my own food on me and taunt me that I'm too fat and that I eat too much and that I can't walk across a flat surface without tripping. The worse of what they do is usually on my birthdays though. They do everything they can to make my life hell. They find it fun to beat me and hear me in pain. "Bella! Wait up!" Emmett yelled from behind me. I just kept walking, he would catch up.

I wiped the tears away from my face. I've made my decision. I was going to live with my mum for a while. I can become someone else. Not the 'Geeky Swan' I was here. I could start a new life, a good one. Emmett caught up to me and started walking along side me. "I've got you birthday present for you at home Belly-bear" he said. I faked a smile and turned to him, hoping he wouldn't see my red, puffy eyes.

"Thanks Emmy-bear but you didn't have to get me anything" I said. I didn't want anything for my birthday but he always buys me things or makes me things. "Bella were you crying?" Emmett asked. He always knows when they beat me up; he just doesn't know who it is. "No" I said and looked away from him. He put his hand under my chin and pulled my face to look at him.

"Who was it Bella? I'll beat them up for you" Emmett said, anger in his eyes. Little did he know he just said he would beat up his best friends. I couldn't do that to Emmett, I couldn't take away his friends from him.

"No Emmett, don't worry it was nothing" I said that same line again. That is what I say every time he asks me. "Bella! This has being happening for the last three years! Tell me who it is and I'll put a stop to it for you. Please just tell me" Emmett begged. He doesn't know that it has actually being happening for six years, not three.

"I need to tell you something when we get home" I figured that it would be best to break the news to dad and Emmett at the same time. "Ok Bella, you can tell me when you're ready, I'm not going to give up on you though" Emmett promised. _He's not giving up but I am. _We walked home the rest of the way in silence. Me thinking about the best way to break the news to them that I'm leaving to live with Renee and Emmett stealing obvious glances at me every now and then.

We walked through the door and saw that Charlie was home. "Happy birthday Bella!" Dad yelled as he came up to me and hugged me. "Thanks dad" I said. "Wait here" Emmett said as he ran upstairs. A few seconds late he came back downstairs with a package in his hands. "Happy birthday Belly-bean" he said as he handed me my gift. I unwrapped it and took it out.

It was a bracelet that said _Em&B 4eva. _"Thank you Emmett, It's beautiful" I said as I put it on. "Yeah I made it myself" he said with a proud grin. I smiled back despite my depressed mood. Emmett always knew how to make me smile. "Here you go Bella" Dad said as he gave me an envelope. I opened it and took out the card. Out fell a hundred dollars.

"Oh my god thank you dad!" I said and hugged him. He hugged me back awkwardly. Charlie doesn't feel comfortable with physical contact just like me. Although Emmett loves to give out bear hugs. I felt really bad that I was going to say that I wanted to live with my mum when dad and Emmett have being so nice so I decided I would wait for a little while to tell them and hope the bullying would stop. I thanked them and we ordered pizza for dinner since I didn't feel like cooking anything. I hopped in bed and fell asleep; wondering what was in store for me tomorrow.

**Next day**

I am definitely leaving today. I can't take this anymore. I tried to put up with it but it is too much. A person can only take so much.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Swan" Edward and his gang said as they surrounded me. "We forgot to give you your birthday presents yesterday so we're going to give them to you today" Tanya sneered. Edward and Tanya make a good couple. Both assholes just like the rest of the gang that beats me up which consists of Edward, Tanya, Rosalie, Mike, Eric, Tyler, Jessica, Lauren and Alice and Jasper who don't do anything but watch them beat me up. They don't smile when they do though and sometimes Alice comes up to me in private and apologises for what they do. _

_I'm not sure if she is telling the truth or whether she is playing with me but by the sincereness in her voice and the regret on her face is enough. I was taken out of my thinking when I felt a fist connect with my forehead. I fell to the ground holding it. They all started kicking me except Alice and Jasper. They always watched like usual. "Alice Jasper, come join the fun" Edward said. "No thanks, its fun to watch too" Jasper said. _

"_Suit yourself, all the more for us" Rosalie said. They continued kicking me until I felt numb. I was crying on the floor when Edward said stop. I thought they had enough of bullying me now but I was wrong. Edward got down on his knees and took my face in his hands. I was too tired to do anything else. He reached into his pocket and took out a pocket knife. I whimpered and flinched away from him. _

"_Don't move!" He said. He reached the knife up to my face and cut from my left eyebrow down about one centimetre to my eye. They then left me there on the ground for someone to find me._

_Flashback ends_

And that is where I am right now, sitting on the floor with blood rolling down my face and crying. "Bella! Oh my god! BELLA!" I heard Emmett yelling at me and his giant footsteps vibrating off the ground.I felt myself get picked up off the ground and found myself in Emmett's arms.

Emmett ran home with me in his arms. "Dad!" Emmett called. "Living room" he said. He ran into the living room and put me on the couch. "Oh god, what happened to her? Who did this Bella? Tell me who and I will find them" he said. "Dad?" I asked. Emmett started wiping the blood off my eyebrow.

"Yes honey?" He asked. "Can I go live with mum please?" I asked. I know I was being mean but I can't take the bullying, I know it is just going to get worse now. I looked at dad and Emmett and they looked heartbroken. That made me feel worse. "Bella, just tell us who did this and we will sort it out, you don't have to move" Emmett whispered.

I looked up at them both and saw tears pouring down their cheeks. I feel really bad now. "I can't tell you" I whispered. "Could I please go to live with mum for a while?" I asked. "Ok Bella, I'll go ring her for you" Charlie said choking on his words. 5 minutes later Charlie came back into the room tearsticken. "She said you could go live with her in Phoenix" Dad said.

"I'll take you to the airport tomorrow morning" he said. "Bells please don't leave. Just tell me who done this and they won't bother you anymore. Please just don't go, I love you, your my sister" Emmett begged. "I'm sorry Emmett" I said. I got off the couch and went to give him a hug.

"Ill keep in touch with you guys" I said. "Yes Bella, don't forget us please" Emmett begged. "Never" I said and gave them both a hug. "I'm going to go pack and then go to sleep. I'll see you too in the morning" I said and walked upstairs.

**Next morning**

"Goodbye Emmett, I'll miss you big brother" I said. He gave me his last bear hug and said; "Don't forget me". "Love you Emmett" I said. Me and Charlie hopped in the cruiser and started driving to the airport. We arrived their thirty minutes later and bought my ticket. "Bye Bells, don't forget to keep in touch" he said. "Love you dad, I'll keep in touch don't worry" I said. We shared one last hug and I got on my flight towards my new life.

**A/N: Please tell me what you think and if I should continue! I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up but I will try to get it soon if you guys want me to! =] Thanks!**


	2. Boarding school in Italy

**Bella's POV 1 ½ years later {Bella's 14 ½ yrs old}**

In this last year and a half my life had changed dramatically. I moved in with my mum and she helped to make me beautiful and a new person. She brought me all these new clothes which I wouldn't usually wear, and she bought all these face creams so I don't have acne and my legs are smooth, my hair is silky and i put blonde streaks in it and I have a bikini tan line, I actually have a tan now instead of looking like a burnt lobster every time I'm in the sun. I've gotten more confident, a whole new attitude and I've taken karate and am now a black belt and defence classes so no-one can boss me around like _Edward _and his gang did.

Also half a year ago my mum met a baseball player called Phil Dwyer. They married a few months ago which I think is too early but he makes her happy and looks after her so I'm not complaining. One disadvantage though is they have a very active sex life. So I've decided to give them some space.

I walked up to mum who was sitting on the couch."Mum, can I go to boarding school in Italy?" I asked mum. "Why on earth would you want to go to Italy for school? That's on the other side of the world!" she exclaimed. "Well, I want to learn Italian because it will be cool and I want to travel and see some new places and besides, you have Phil to take care of you now and I don't think I want to barge in on you again in your 'newly wed' state" I smirked.

I remember walking home from school one time and coming inside only to find them having sex in the kitchen. I shuddered remembering that. That was gross. Renee at least had the decency to look a bit embarrassed. I laughed. "Yeah, I don't blame you, sorry about that by the way, we kind of got a little into it" she said. "Yeah mum I don't really want to know about your sex life thanks" I said.

"So, boarding school in Italy aye?" she asked. "Yeah" I said. "Are you sure?" she asked. "Yes" I said confidently. "OK then, why don't you go on the internet and find a boarding school and then I'll take care of the paperwork" she said. Sweet!

**Bella's POV 15 Yrs old**

It was now the beginning of February and I was now on the plane to Italy. Phil kindly paid for the flight and gave me my own credit card full of cash to use. He is becoming a great baseball player now and earning lots of money. I should buy him a thank you gift when I get to Italy.

I stuck in my iPod and listened to that until we arived in Italy. A few hours later we landed at an airport near Volterra where my new boarding boarding school is. I hopped in a taxi and gave them the directions to the boarding school. Good thing I have being learning Italian for the past two years and am fluent in it. I've even got a prefect accent my teacher said.

"_Dove qui, vuoi aiuto wioth si valigie_?" **{Where here, would you like help with your suitcases?} **He asked. "_Per favour_" **{Yes please} **I said. We got my suitcases out and I went to get my dorm number. We put my suitcases down and I gave him a twenty dollar tip for his help. I unpacked my stuff and waited for my roommate to arrive. I have a good feeling about Italy. I went out to the veranda and looked at the view. It was breathtaking. From where I was standing I had a pretty good view of the city. There was a castle in the distance and it looked beautiful. It wasw surrounded walls though so I didn't get a very good look at it. I might have to go check it out some time.

**A/N: Sorry it's short guys but this is just a filler. I'll post more soon, the next chapter is when Bella goes back to Forks I think. And please review, at least only one please? {Puppy face} =]**


	3. Volturi and airports

**Bella's POV {Bella's 17 Yrs old}**

_Flashback_

_I was walking back from the shops one weekend when I left the boarding house and I heard a cry of help coming from an alley way. "HELP!" the woman screamed again. I walked towards the noise and what I saw confused me. A woman was being held up against the alley way wall and a man had his mouth at her throat as if he was drinking her blood. _

"_Stop!" I shouted. He dropped the woman on the ground and turned towards me. The first thing I noticed was his blood red eyes and a drop of blood on the corner of his mouth. His skin looked papery-like and ancient. The woman was now moaning in pain on the ground. The person picked her up again and I presumed he drank the rest of her blood. _

_I just stood there shocked. I just saw a guy suck a woman's blood. Now that's not natural. "What are you?" I asked. "I'm a vampire, my name is Aro it's nice to meet you" he said as he stuck his hand out to shake. Me being polite shook his hand wearily. This is weird. He's got blood red eyes and just sucked the blood of a human. Must be a vampire. His face got a look of confusion and awe on it. "That's weird, I can't read you" he muttered. _

"_Aren't you going to suck me dry as well?" I asked. What's he just doing here? "No, I think your special, you the first one that I can't read your thoughts" he said. "Would you mind explaining what's going?" I asked._

_Flashback ends_

Yeah so anyway, he took me back to the castle that I saw the first night I was in Italy and he explained to me all about vampires. How they drink humans, but can feed from animals, all the speed, strength and hearing and everything else. It was a lot to take in but I've got used to it by now.

They asked me if they could turn me into a vampire and told me all of what I could do and that I would become the princess of Vampires but I would have to leave my family behind, well, I suppose that's not too much to do. They begged me for ages to let them change me but I surrendered on one condition. I could at least turn eighteen or nineteen first.

They pretended to be a boarding school and I 'transferred' over to there from my old school. I had to leave all my new friends but I don't care. They used me for popularity and my good looks. My mum knows I changed schools and I still call her frequently to tell her about school and Italy. I have become great friends with everyone at Volterra, Aro is like my dad, Caius and Marcus are my uncles and everyone else is either my brother or sister.

I have my own bodyguards Felix and Demetri to keep me safe. We sometimes prank everyone and blame others but they know it is us. We are called the 'Pranksters of the castle'. I also have my own apartment in the west wing of the castle and my own car. They took me for driving lessons and let's just say, I sort of burnt out my tyres with my fast driving, Alec taught me how to street race and It is so fun.

I love the speed. They also taught me better than anyone ever could. Aro taught me all about the world history, Felix taught me how to defend myself and some great fighting techniques, Heidi taught me how to be seductive, Jane taught me how to fix cars, I never thought of her as the car type of person.

They taught me everything, even about vampires and other mythical creatures. _I love my life. _No matter how mean this sounds, I prefer living with vampires than humans, even though they drink humans; I fit in better with them than I did with humans. Especially at Forks. Speaking of Forks, I should go to talk to my father about that.

I walked into the throne room with Felix and Demetri flanking me. It was annoying at first because they would always be near me 24/7. One time Felix even tried hopping in the shower with me saying that it was for my 'safety'. Everyone came running when they heard my scream. I chuckled. Those were good times.

"Hi Bella cosa possiamo fare per voi?" Aro said. **{Hi Bella, what can we do for you?} **Everyone speaks to me in either Italian, English or a bit of both. "Hey everyone" I said which is my usual greeting. When I first got here everyone so formal, now they aren't nearly as formal but they still have their moments.

"Aro, I was wondering if I could go to Forks for the rest of my schooling time so I can see mio fratello and Padre one more time". **{Padre= Father, Mio Fratello= My brother} **Everyone knows of my horrible past but they didn't pity me, they encouraged me and told me I was strong. "Of course Bella, se questo ti rende felice che tu maggio" he said.

"Grazie Aro, I will go chiamarlo e poi prenotare un volo" I thanked him and walked back to my room. **{Thanks Aro, I will go call him and then book a flight}. **I took out my iphone and rang Charlie at work. His secretary picked up. "Hello Forks police station Lucy speaking how may I help you" she asked in a professional voice.

"Could I speak to chief Swan please?" I asked trying to hide my accent a little so she could understand me. "Hold on please" she said. I heard some shuffling and the gruff voice of Charlie came onto the speaker. "Hello?" he asked. "Hey dad, it's me Bella" I said. "BELLA!" he shouted. I held the phone from my ear. "I haven't heard from you in ages how are you honey?" he asked.

"I'm good dad, boarding school is going great in Italy" I said letting my accent flow naturally. He got used to it so it wasn't so hard now. "Well that's great Bells" he said. "Anyway dad the real reason I called was to see if I could come back to Forks to finish my last year of high school before I come back to Italy for collage" I said.

The line was silent for a few seconds. "Of course you can Bells! This is great! I can't to see you; Emmett is going to be so excited, when will you arrive?" he asked. I chuckled. "Well, I could book my flight right now and be their tomorrow morning or I could wait a day and be there in two" I said as I typed in the flight information on my laptop.

"Can you come now? Do you need some money for your flight or anything? Do you need me to pick you up? Do you want me to sign you up for school?" he rushed out. "Chill dad, I've booked my flight for this afternoon, I don't need any money so don't worry and I'll ship my car over, yes you can sign me uo for school and you still live in the same house right?" I asked. "Yes, Emmett is going to be so happy to see you" he said. "Can you not tell him, leave it for him so it can be a surprise" I said.

By now, Jane and Heidi where ransacking my wardrobe and packing all my belongings in my bags. "Sure, so when will I see you? It's nine in the morning here" he said. I quickly did the calculations in my head. "Well then I will see you at five" I said. "Sure thing Bells, can't wait for you to get here, bye!" he said. I hung up. "We're going to miss you Bella, per favore come back to us soon" Jane cried. **{Per favour= please}**

"Hey, it's only for my last year of school, don't worry, I'll be back when I graduate" I reassured them. "OK, we've being ordered to take you to the airport" she gestured to her and Heidi. "So let's go say goodbye" she said. Felix and Demetri came in and took my suitcases as I walked to the throne room.

I said goodbye to everyone and they all told me to get revenge on Edward and his gang for what they did to me. I promised them that I would. I would _love _to do that. I hopped in my Buggati Veryon 16.4 and started driving to the airport with Jane and Heidi.

With my fast car we made it to the airport in less than half an hour. We unloaded my entire luggage and got my car sorted and then went and waited at gate 23 for first class to be called. "Tutti i passeggeri Della prima classe prego borda ora" **{All first class passengers please board the plane now}. **The annoying voice said over the intercom. I hopped up from my seat and grabbed my carry-on bag. I took my seat and sat down, listening to iPod for the rest of the flight.

**A/N: Sorry guys, she gets back to forks in the next chapter, don't worry though, I'm working on it, anything you guys want me to make her do? **


	4. Arriving in Forks, First day of school

**A/N: I forgot to mention in the last chapter that Bella is the Princess so yeah, sorry =]**

**Bella's POV**

About 6 hours or so later I arrived at Port Angeles. I payed direct shipping for my car so it was already waiting for me in the parking spot. I grabbed my entire luggage and stuck it in my car. Thank god I'm stronger now or I would have a sore back. I grabbed the keys and started my car.

I drove back to Charlie's making a few u-turns here and there when I took a wrong one and finally arrived at dads place 30 minutes later. There were two cars in the driveway. Charlie's police cruiser and a jeep. _Probably belongs to Emmett. Suits him._

The minute I stopped my car and hopped out I was engulfed into a big hug by Charlie. "Bella! I missed you so much! God you've grown, you look beautiful, looks like Italy really done you well" he finally stopped and took in a deep breath. "Calm down and breath dad" I giggled, talking with my Italian accent.

"But I'm so happy that you came back to see us!" he said and gave me another hug. "I missed you too dad now let's get inside and see this big goofball brother of mine and catch up" I said. We got all my luggage out of my car and walked inside. "Dad, who is this?" Emmett asked. I looked up and saw in front of me standing a big burly figure. He looked exactly like Emmett except more grown up. He had more muscles but not too much, his face lost the childness and he looked more handsome.

"Why Emmett, do you not remember your own sister?" I asked playfully.

3.....

2.....

1.....

"BELLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled and came and swooped me up into a giant bear hug. He knocked the breath out of me with his strength. "Need......breath" I managed to get out considering he was squeezing my rib cage. "I missed you so much Bells, your finally home, we've missed you so much, please never go away again" he said and I felt my feet touch the ground as he put me down.

I started to feel a little guilty for just upping and leaving them. "I'm really sorry you guys but I just couldn't take it anymore" I said. "I understand Bella, but you could have told us. By the way you look hot!" he said. "Err, thanks Em but I don't like hearing my brother calling me hot" I said.

Kinda reminds me of Felix and all his flirting even though I already have a boyfried, but I know he's joking, at least Alec didn't rip him to pieces and burn him but it came close to that once. That's right, Alec is my boyfriend. We don't have a physical relationship though, because I'm still human and that wouldn't work.

"Sorry Bella, but you do look different in a good way, how was your flight?" Charlie said. "It was good, mainly listened to my iPod on the way here but other than that it was good" I said. The rest of the evening we ate pizza and talked all about what had happened in the past four years. I found out that Emmett asked out Rosalie last year and have being together ever since, I forced a smile for Emmett and held back the remarks that I really wanted to say about her and what she did to me. Emmett also has all the same friends from four years ago. _Perfect. _Wonder if Eddie's a player? _Probably_.

At around eleven we all retired to bed. I unpacked a few things I would need, called Aro and everyone to say goodnight and that I would call them later, then hopped in bed and was out like a light. _School is going to be very interesting. Wonder who will remember me?_

**Next morning**

The next morning I was awoken by ice cold water being thrown on me. "Wake up!" Emmett said. I jumped out of bed eager to get away from the cold water that was now on my bed. "OK, I'm up" I mumbled. He walked out the door laughing. "Sanguinosi gli" **{Bloody idiot} **I muttered under my breath as I walked into the bathroom and took a _warm_ shower.

_What a nice way to wake up in the morning, I would prefer Jane though. _At least she didn't throw ice cold water on me. I walked back into my room and put on a dark blue lacy lingerie set then put on a pair of black Italian skinny jeans and a t-shirt that said 'lo amo i vampiri'.**{ I love vampires}** I found that quite funny since a vampire bought that for me and it is basically true. I put on some make-up making it look natural and grabbed my purse, keys, wallet and iphone. I walked down the stairs and saw Dad and Emmett in the kitchen.

"Morning Bells" they both said at the same time. "Morning'" I said as I got myself some breakfast. I'll need to go shopping later, there's hardly any food here. "Hey dad, I'm going food shopping after school so I can cook us dinner, I'm surprised the house hasn't being burnt down yet, or you've starved to death" I added.

"OK honey, need any money?" he asked. "No thanks I've got my own" I said. _Yeah sure, a few million bucks here and there. Not much. _Food shopping wouldn't even make a dent in the money the Volturi has. "Bella what's your top say? Is that Italian?" Em asked. "Yeah, it says I love vampires, I bought it in Italy along with all my other stuff" I said. He laughed. "Belly-bear, are coming with me in my jeep?" Emmett asked me. "No thanks, I think I'll make an entrance with my car" I said. Emmett said. "Good, I was hoping you'd say no, can I come with you?" his eyes lit up with excitement. "Your car is sooooo awesome!" he added.

"Sure, if you want to go grocery shopping with me after school" I smirked. Emmett's face fell. "Uh, I'll think I'll pass this time" he said. "OK, I'll see you at school" I said. He walked out the door the same time as Charlie put on his jacket. "I'll see you this afternoon Bella and we can catch up some more" he said. "OK dad, bye love ya!" I said. He walked out the door and I heard two cars leave the driveway. I figured if I didn't want to be late I should get going now.

I finished my breakfast and locked up the house. I got in my car and started driving to school. _My own personal hell. How inviting. At least at Volterra it was fun. _I made it to school in ten minutes and parked next to Emmett's jeep which was parked next to a silver Volvo and a red convertible. I stopped my car and opened my door, at the same time all the heads in the parking lot turned towards me. _How ironic. What are they robots? Never seen a new person before? Well, new old person if that makes sense._

I got out of my car and locked it. "Bella, come over here" Emmett said. I turned towards him and took in the faces of his so called 'friends'. All of Edward's gang was gathered around Edwards Volvo just staring at me. Or should I say glaring? All the girls but Alice was glaring at me. _Wonder if she is still the same? _And all the boys were giving me lustful stares all except Jasper who had his arm around Alice's waist. Aw, they look cute together. Even Dickward was lusting after me. _Ew. _He just want my looks.

_Looks like everyone knows Emmett little sis is back in town. _I shook my head and started walking towards the office ignoring all the stares I was gaining. I listened to what everyone was saying around me. _"I heard she studied in Italy" "Man she's hot" "I'm so getting her in my bed" "She looks like a slut to me" "What I wouldn't give to hear her speak Italian to me" "Who is she?" _The usual teenage hormones if the boys and jealous words from the girls, covering it up in vain anger. From the time it took me to get from my car to the office, I had already being asked out three times. Suddenly I felt a hand on my butt. I turned around to find Mike-fucking-Newton standing behind me. Guess he's got a death wish.

"Hey Babe, wanna go out? I know you want to" he said in supposed to be sexy voice. Instead it made me want to run to bathroom and throw up my breakfast. It would probably look better on his white t-shirt though. Also obviously Mike doesn't realise who I was or that Emmett was behind him looking furious at all my stalkers. I walked up to Mike and whispered in his ear.

"You mean like on a date?" I asked in a seductive voice and smiling sexily using my Italian accent that made men swoon. Apparently it was hot. Sometime's Heidi's skills come in helpfully. He visibly gulped and got a dreamy look on his face and it took a lot not to just burst out laughing there. Sometime's I love my accent.

The whole parking lot was quiet. "Sure" Mike said. I walked back up to him and said in a clear voice, "How about no?" I said and then brought my knee up and kneed him in his most private part. This trick even has vampires on the ground moaning in agony.

He fell to the ground cupping his balls. I bent down to his ear. "Never touch my ass gain or you won't be able to have babies ever" I said. I got up and walked into the office leaving everyone their shocked. I heard Emmett yell out you go girl before I blocked them from my hearing.

Living with vampires for a few years definitely improves your hearing. "Hey Mrs Cope, nice to see you again, could I please have my schedule?" I asked her nicely. I can be nice sometimes and bad when I want to be. You don't want to get on my bad side when I'm angry. Aro is even scared of my temper.

"Bella! My you have grown into a beautiful young woman dear, it's nice to see you again" she said as she handed me the usual stuff. Map, schedule, locker combination. I shoved the stuff in my bag and looked at my schedule.

**1****st**** period- Senior History**

**2****nd**** period-Senior Italian**

**3****rd**** period-Trigonometry**

**4****th**** period-Music**

**LUNCH**

**5****th**** period-Biology**

**6****th**** period- Senior Gym**

Well, this is all good except trigonometry, I just don't know how the hell to do Trig, I just don't understand it. Time to go to class. Let's see what havoc I can make today. Aim: Edward's gang.

**A/N: I'm not sure when I can update next because I have to go back to boarding school but I will try to update for you guys! =] Also if you guys want me to do a specefic POV, just review and tell me ok?**


	5. Asked out, felt up and phone calls

**Bella's POV**

I put my schedule back in my bag and started walking towards my history class ignoring all the stares I was getting. I walked into the class and towards the teacher. "Could you sign this please?" I asked and gave him my sheet. "Sure" he said and smiled at me. OK, if he's trying to flirt with me that's just gross. He's my teacher.

"You can sit next to Mike Newton" he said pointing at Mike. _Solo grande. __**{Just great} **_I went and took the seat next to Mike and he immediately turned towards me. "So Bella, want to go out?" he asked. _Didn't he get a hint when I kneed him in the balls? _"No Mike I don't" I said curtly and turned around to face the teacher.

Thankfully the teacher started teaching at that moment. For the rest of the lesson I ignored Mike until the bell rang. I practically ran out of the class and into Italian just to escape Mike who was running after me. I walked into the class and got my sheet signed. "Sit next to Edward please" she said not even bothering to ask me to introduce myself. _Good, I want people to figure out who I am._

_Great, another damn asshole._ "Hi, I'm Edward Cullen, it's nice to meet you" he said looking me in the eye. He looked a little taken back at my boldness. "Hi" I said coldly. _Time for a taste of your own medicine. _"Bella right? Would you like to go out with me?" he asked. "No" I said. _Fucking ass, asks me out and he use to bully me! I'm majorly pissed, I'm so complaining about this to Felix. _

He looked at me weirdly, some emotion I couldn't put a name to. Was it awe or hurt or something like that? Guess no-one ever rejected him before. _Ha! Take that. _I ignored him for the rest of the lesson. "Bella potete venire per la parte anterior della categoria" the teacher more like ordered. **{Bella can you come to the front of the class?} **I got of my seat and walked up to the front of the class for my turn.

I turned to the class. "Tutti conoscono il mio nome, ho studiato in Italia per Quattro anni, sono venuto qui per il mio ultimo alta anno scolastico, poi andare indietro la per collage" I said in my perfect Italian accent. All the boys got a dreamy look in their eyes and the girl continued to glare. **{You all know my name, I studied in Italy for four years, I came back here for my last year of high school, then going back there for college}. **

I went back into my seat and Edward turned to me again. I ignored him and continued doodling in my notebook for the rest of the class. Trigonometry and music passed with a breeze if you don't count all the boys offering to help me with my work and asking me out once they heard me sing and play the piano. Edward asked me out again after I finished the piano. Looks like he has a thing for piano players and pretty woman.

At lunch I walked into the cafeteria with people still swarming around me asking me out. I walked up to the line and got a pizza and some coke. I looked around the cafeteria wondering where to sit. "Come sit with us, we're popular" I heard Lauren and Jessica say. I ignored them and started walking towards where Angela was sitting by herself. "Hey Angela" I said as I sat down. "Hey Bella, it's good to see you again" she smiled. "Well, at least one person remembers me" I smiled back.

"You're kidding. No-one remembers you?" she asked with wide eyes. "Nope" I said taking a bite of my pizza. Italian pizza tastes better. "Well, no wonder, you changed heaps" she said as she smiled. We spent the rest of lunch catching up with each other. "Hey you should come over some time" I said. "Yeah OK" she said as we both got up as the bell rang. "Bye Angela" I said with a small wave.

Biology and gym past with the same thing happening, except in gym some boys tried to feel me up and let's just say their wrists might hurt a bit now. I changed out of my gym gear and walked out to my car. I stopped walking when I realised some-one was sitting on the bonnet of my car. The few people still in the parking lot stopped and watched what was going to happen.

"Hey babe, want to go out?" asked Mike. Again. I walked up to Mike and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt so his face was inches from mine. He smirked thinking I was going to kiss him. "Mai sit sulla mia automobile a meno che si desidera ottonere feriti e non I don't vogliono uscire con you!" I shouted at him and then I threw him to the ground. **{Never sit on my car unless you want to get hurt and no I don't want to go out with you!}.**

"That was hot" he said as he got up and walked towards me smiling. _God this boy never gets's a hint. _I walked up to him as he smiled again. I slapped him across the face and turned around towards my car. Emmett and his friends had already gone so I hopped in my car and started driving to the grocery store.

I bought enough food to last us for ages until I had to go shopping again and I bought some food for dinner. I mainly bought Italian food because that has being my favourite for ages. I drove home with the groceries to find Edward's friends cars here. I picked up the bags and carried them inside.

"What are you doing here Bella?" Mike asked as I walked in the door to find all the boys in the living room. "I live here" _wonder if he makes the connection. _"That's my sister you dick heads, what's in the bags Bella?" Emmett asked as he came up and tried to take the bags from me. I swatted his hands away. He pouted. "Food" I said. Everyone was still silent. I looked at them and smirked.

All their faces held disbelief. "Hey Bells, you know my friends right?" he gestured to them all. "Yeah" I said. "Well could you make us dinner?" he asked and turned his puppy face look on me. "Em, that puppy face won't work but just because I feel like been nice OK" I said. "Yay! Thank you so much Bells, I love you" he said and put me down.

I walked into the kitchen and put away the food. I decided to cook my special Italian pasta that can feed heaps. I got out the ingredients and got to work.

**Mike's POV**

_Oh my god! I can't believe that that girl that just went into the kitchen is Isabella-geeky-Swan. Only now she looks like a fucking goddess. I know she wants to go out with me too. She just won't admit it. _"Hey Em, I'm just going to use the bathroom" I said. He nodded. I walked out of the room and started walking towards the kitchen. I saw Bella bend over to get some bowls from under the counter and that gave me a perfect view of her perfect round ass in her skinny jeans.

Her phone went off and she answered it. _Wow, she's got an iphone. _"Hi Aro, come stai?" she asked. _**{Hi Aro how are you?} **__I may not be perfect in Italian but I know a few words. And who is Aro? Her boyfriend? No can't be she wants me. _I looked to my right and saw that Edward was now next to me listening to her conversation as well.

**Bella's POV**

I answered my phone knowing who it was going to be. "Hi Aro, come stai?" I asked. **{"Hi Aro, how are you?"}** "Buona princess come e stata la giornata?" **{Hello princess, how was your day?} **He asked. "It was good, and I told you not to call me that" I said. My family calls me Bella but everyone else calls me princess. It's really annoying.

"Anything interesting happened?" he asked. _Just the question I was hoping wouldn't be asked. _"Ho chiesta da tutti anche a lui e la banda, essi non /'t consapevole del fatto che era me fino a che non e tornata a casa e che sono qui" I said amusedly.

**{I got asked out by everyone, even him and the gang, they didn't realise it was me until I came home and they were here} **I refer to Edward has him now because I think he is such a jerk. I talked to Aro and everyone while I cooked dinner. "Smells good Belly-bean when's-oh sorry your on the phone" Emmett said as he walked into the kitchen. I put my hand up telling him to wait.

"I'll call you back later OK?" I asked Jane. "Yeah, sounds like your brother is hungry" she laughed. "Bye" I said and hung up. "Dinner is ready now Emmett" I said. As soon as I said that all the boys ran into the kitchen and got the plates that I put out and loaded it with food. i grabbed myself a small plate and ate it at the kitchen counter.

"Man this is good Bells, you have to cook more often" everyone at the table nodded their heads in agreement. _I certainly won't be cooking for anyone but my family. _Definitely not those jerks. By the time I had cleaned up the kitchen, all the boys were gone and Emmett was asleep on the couch.

Dad walked in the door just as I was heading upstairs. "Hey dad, there's some dinner in the fridge just heat it up in the microwave" I said. "Thanks Bells, goodnight" he said as he hung up his gun belt. I walked upstairs and took a shower. I dressed into my pyjamas and hopped in bed. My bed at Volterra was a queen sized bed but this is still as comfy.

I put my head on the pillow and was out like a light wondering what was in store for me tomorrow.

**A/N: Hey guys, want me to put anybody's POV in just review and tell me who and I'll try to write it, this is the last chapter for a few days unless I can get on a computer at my school so bye! =] Two updates in one day! Woo!**


	6. Football,food and apoligies

**A/N: Hello everyone my name is Cullencutie747. I'm writing to say that KitKatCullen13 does not have a computer at the moment so she gave me her writing for me to post. ****I'm sorry if it has mistakes but she had very messy writing…. Sorry KitKatCullen13, please don't kill me. ****Please update if you love this story as much as I do :]:]:]**

**Chapter 6: The chapter doesn't have a name….**

**Edwards P.O.V - The one you have all been waiting for….**

After school I got into my car and drove to Emmett's. I was the first one there and Emmett let me in.

Five minutes later all the boys in our group were here. We all ordered Pizzas and started our weekly football meeting.

A little while latter the door opened and in walked Bella. _What is she doing here?_

Mike asked that question for me. "What are you doing here Bella?" Mike asked.

"I live here" She said smirking

"That's my sister you dickheads, What's in the bags Bells?" Emmett asked her.

_Oh Shit! That's Isabella Swan. Sister of Emmett Swan, my best friend who would literally kill me if he found out we were the ones that beat her up._

_And I asked her out? Shit! Shit! Shit!_

_Well she is pretty damn hot. I don't know why she didn't want to go out with me. I'm hot she's hot, we make the perfect couple._

"Food" Bella answered as she swatted his hand away.

"Hey, Bella you know my friends right?" Emmett gestured to us all.

"Yeah" she said nodding.

So Emmet doesn't know, thank god for that or we would all be dead by now.

"Can you make us dinner?" Emmett begged Bella.

"Em that puppy face doesn't work, but just because I feel nice I'll do it" she said. Wow no-one can resist Emmett's puppy face.

"Yay, thank you so much Bells I love you" he said and hugged her.

She walked into the kitchen and started on our dinner.

After a few minutes of strategizing for our next game, Mike excused him-self to go to the bathroom. I got up and said I was thirsty and needed a drink.

I stopped when I saw Mike watching Bella make our dinner, I walked up beside him and watched Bella.

She was cooking dinner while talking on the phone in Italian.

_God she was hot when she talked like that_.

After a few minutes of staring at Bella, me and Mike walked back into the living room and sat down.

Emmett walked back into the kitchen and asked if dinner was ready.

"Dinners ready now Emmett, help me serve it"

As soon as she said that we were all up and running, her food smelt so good.

"Man this is good Bells, you have to cook more often" Emmett said and we all nodded in agreement.

It was so good I even went up for seconds.

We all finished dinner and got into our cars to head home.

_God, I cant wait for our next meeting at Emmett's house_. I drove home and got ready for bed.

I went to sleep quickly and dreamed of the Italian Goddess and her heavenly cooking.

_Maybe if I apologise to her about our behaviour then she'll go out with me_.

**Bella's P.O.V**

I woke up the next morning and took a shower.

When I was finished I walked downstairs and started cooking breakfast for me and Emmett. I grabbed a cup of freezing water and walked into Emmett's room.

I poured the whole glass on his face.

"Pay back, now wake up" I said

Emmett groaned and grumbled but got reluctantly out of bed.

I went back downstairs and started eating my breakfast. Emmett came down and started shoving down his breakfast.

"Still a pig aye Emmy" I teased, watching him

"Hey, I'm hungry, I'm a growing man I need to eat" he replied.

I giggled.

"Hey can I come in your car today?" He asked, his eyes going round in excitement.

"Sure just don't get it dirty" I said.

We finished breakfast and I locked up the house while Emmett skipped to my car.

"Shinny" He yelled patting the hood.

I nodded and got in.

We drove off, leaving Emmett's Jeep in the driveway.

We got to school in record time thanks to Emmett sitting in the passenger seat shouting at me to go faster.

We climbed out of the car and Emmett leaned over to give me a bone-crushing hug.

"Wow that was fun Bells" He exclaimed.

"Emmett" I heard Rosalie yell as she stopped towards us.

"Who do you think you are, hugging my man like that? You bitch!" She screamed at me and slapped me across the face.

I didn't flinch or pull away. She thinks I'm trying to steal Emmett? Ew! He's my brother.

I fought back my laughter. She doesn't know it's me.

"Rosalie" Emmett said calmly.

"Don't you Rosalie me, what are you doing hugging her?" She screamed.

The whole parking lot was watching their fight now. Nosy Parkers.

"She's my sister, am I not allowed to hug my own sister?"

Rosalie paled, her bottom lip wobbling slightly "I'm sorry I didn't know, I thought she was trying to steal you away from me"

"No-one can take you away from me" Emmett reassured her. _Not even me. _She hugged him and glared at me over her shoulder. I looked at her not breaking eye contact.

The bell rung, breaking up our silent staring competition.

History first. Great, another period of being flirted with by Mike

I stepped around Rosalie, brushing against her shoulder to let her know I'm not afraid anymore.

The day went by the same as yesterday and before I knew it the bell rang ending school.

I walked to my car hoping people would have stopped staring and get back to their own lives and leave mine alone.

"Bella can we talk to you?" I turned around to find a hopeful Alice and Jasper.

"Yeah sure" I answered confused. No need to be mean to them, they have done nothing bad to me.

"Thanks" Alice said looking sincere, surprised and hopeful again.

We walked to the edge of the forest, out of earshot of the noisy car-park.

"Firstly, me and Alice would like to apologise for the way Edward and his friend treated you and I hope you can forgive us for not stopping what they were doing to you. We were afraid that if we helped you we would be bullied too. We are truly sorry, we never meant you any harm" Jasper said while Alice nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, your forgiven, though for what, I don't know" I told them watching their faces brighten and their smiles curving to their ears.

"So we were wondering if you want to be friends and you could sit with us at lunch?" Alice asked. "Not for popularity of anything because you seem really popular now but we want to be your friends because you seem like a really cool person and we would like to get to know you" She started babbling excited.

"Okay Alice I get it, I would love to get to know you guys to, Ill see you tomorrow alright?" I asked, interrupting Alice.

They both nodded and I gave them a hug as we said our goodbyes.

I drove home thinking about Alice and Jasper and the love they shared. At least something good happened today.


	7. More apoligies, Felix and Demetri

**A/N: Hey guys, it's the weekends and I'm home! That means I have a computer!!! I've got three chapters that I'm writing out for you now so I would like at least one review per chapter and I will update the next chapter for you guys. Here's chapter seven! Big thanks to Cullencutie747 for typing out the other chapter for me, thanks Elisha!**

**Bella's POV**

I got home to find Emmett sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. "What's the matter Emmett?" I asked. "Oh Bella, I'm so sorry for what Rosalie done to you today, I should've stopped her" Emmett babbled on.

_Rosalie hit me and Emmett is apologising? _"Emmett you don't have to apologise, it's alright" I said. Emmett ignored me but I finally got him to stop blaming himself after I talked to him for a little bit. "Hey, what happened to my not-so-serious Emmett?" I teased.

"Oh he's here alright" Emmett said as he picked me up cavemen style and dumped me on the couch and started tickling me. "Emmett!" I laughed. "Em-Emmett, st-stop or you won't get any dinner" I threatened in-between my laughter.

He immediately eased up. "Ooh, can you make something Italian again?" he asked excitedly. "Fine" I said. I got up off the couch and walked into the kitchen. "Stop following me around Emmett and find something to do" I said. Knowing him he would try to steal the food.

"Aw but Bella, you need a test taster, you know-"he said. "Out" I said with finality. Emmett pouted and sulked back out into the lounge. _Ah, peace. Welcome. _I walked into the pantry to see what I could cook. Spaghetti and meatballs it is then. I defrosted the mince and while I started to boil the water for the spaghetti.

"Something smells good in here Bells" Charlie said as he walked into the kitchen. _Since when did he get in here? _"Thanks, we're having spaghetti and meatballs" I said as I took the meatballs out of the oven. "Dinners ready" I called out to Emmett. Next second Emmett was sitting at the kitchen table with a very eager expression on his face.

I laughed. "Eager as always aye Emmett?" I said and placed a portion of food on his plate along with mine and Charlie's. They immediately dug in. I know my cooking is good but I didn't know it was _that_ good. They both had seconds and were going for thirds when they saw there was none left. I smirked.

"Since I done dinner, you guys are on dishes. I'm going to bed so goodnight" I said. I walked out of the kitchen and heard them grumbling. _Guess they have never done dished before._ I took a shower and walked back to my room. I got dressed into my pyjamas and called Volterra. I talked to them and told them how much I missed them. I got into bed and pulled the covers over me.

The next morning I got out of bed and cooked breakfast for myself and Emmett since Charlie had already gone as usual. We drove to school and got there fifteen minutes before the bell even with my fast driving. I had to pull over a few times and berate Emmett for his side-seat driving. _God, he never knows when to shut his gob. _

I heard the rumours going around yesterday that there were two new kids in town and they were starting school today. I got out of my car and Emmett walked towards his friends. Alice and Jasper walked towards me while the rest of the gang looked at them confused.

"Morning Bella" Alice said as she came up and hugged me. Jasper done the same. We started talking when the gang approached us. "Alice, Jasper, why did you guys ditch us?" Edward asked faking hurt when actually I could tell he was angry.

His friends ditched him to hang out with 'geeky' swan. "We came to say hi" Alice said. He was about to say something when a car pulled into the parking lot and all heads turned towards it. _Must be the new kids. _I turned around to find the new kids car parked next to mine. I gasped. That 'car', the latest sports edition car made but not yet sold was parked next to mine and looked faintly familiar.

I remember seeing this car in the Volturi's garage among the other cars we used for racing just before I left for Forks. This one was midnight blue and had black flames on the sides of it. The windows were tinted so you couldn't see in it.

The parking lot was deathly silent waiting for the new kids to hop out. The doors opened in unison and two people climbed out gracefully. I gasped again and the heads in the parking lot turned from me to the new kids. The two people there had smirks on their faces and looked around the parking lot chuckling at the people who had their mouths open and the practically drooling girls.

They turned their heads so they were looking at me. They smirked and my eyes lit up in excitement. "Felix! Demetri!" I yelled and ran towards them. "Bella!" they both said as they gathered me in a hug. The parking lot had now broken out into rumours of how I knew the new kids.

"What are you doing here?" I yelled at them excitedly_. I can't believe their here. _"We missed you and Aro wanted us to come keep you company and we missed our pranking buddy, it's not the same without you" Demetri said. "Besides, it's a good place for pranks, lots of people" Felix gestured to the people who still had their mouths open and drooling.

"What's their problem? Never seen beautiful people before?" Felix asked lightly. "Well, you guys are vampires they're humans" I whispered in his ear. "Yep, and by the looks of it pretty dumb too. Easy pranks" Demetri said. _Oh Yay! With us three the school will be turned upside down with chaos with our pranks. _I got a huge smile on my face. "What are you planning sis?" Felix asked. They knew my smile meant business.

"Well, I might just need some help pranking some certain people" I hinted. They both got smiles on their faces. They knew who I meant. "Does it have a certain someone in it" Demetri began. "That begins with an E?" Felix finished. "Oh it might" I said. They looked at me with pleading eyes. "Well of course then, you can help me get my revenge" I said evilly.

Once we stopped talking it was deathly quiet. I realised we were speaking out loud in fluent Italian. I looked around. Everyone's eyes were glazed over with lust but a few. They all had their mouths open and I saw drool forming in their mouths. _Don't let it fall. _Some of the boys were looking at Felix and Demetri with lust. _Interesting. We got gays at forks high? _I giggled.

"We kind of shocked them didn't we?" I whispered. They both laughed. "They just love Italians don't they" Felix said. "Come on I'll show you to the office" I said pulling them in the direction of the office. People actually started moving now and they started swarming around us. "Sis, a little help please?" Demetri asked. I looked at them amusedly.

_A vampire scared of a swarm of adolescent teenagers? Hilarious. _Of course they're scared of me though, i could get them killed with one word. People were asking me out again now aswel. I wish Alec was here. Too bad he had to stay at Volterra.

I grabbed Felix and Demetri's arms and dragged them again towards the office. "Wimps" I muttered. "Hey! I'm not a wimp" Felix said. "Oh really?" I asked, amused. "We just don't know how to handle humans yet" Felix defended.

"Yeah, right" I laughed. We walked towards Mrs. Cope and she gasped. _Bet you she's thinking 'no, too young'. _"Felix and Demetri Volturi would like their schedules please, there are the new kids" I said. "Oh of course" she said. She mumbled something under her breath and got off her seat to go to the printer. Felix and Demetri laughed.

"What'd she say?" I whispered knowing they would hear me. "The handsome Volturi brothers" Felix whispered in my ear quickly. I laughed quietly. "Here are your schedules and a map of the school" Mrs. Cope said looking flustered. "Thank you" Felix said as he took the schedules and map and gave one of each to Demetri.

i took their schedules and compared it to mine. "You guys are in all my classes" I said excitedly. "We asked if we could sis" Felix said. _Of course they would do that. _"Sweet, let's go to first period" I said.

**A/N: Don't forget, one review and the next chapter will be up as soon as I've typed it out.**


	8. Pranks and swapping cars

**Bella's POV**

First period past by in a breeze, talking to my brothers about what has happened in Volterra and getting told off for talking. In second period I got bored so I started writing a list of pranks we could play on Edward and his gang, maybe do some stuff they done to me.

**Pranks**

**1. Water bombs in lockers.  
2. Paintball  
3. Tripping up in gym  
4. Corn in lockers  
5. White vinegar in drink bottles  
6. Replace shampoo with dye  
7. It they have orange juice, replace it with egg yolks**

The bell rang breaking me out of my writing. "Don't forget your essay on Italy, at least five pages please" Mrs Anderson our Italian teacher reminded us. I walked to my other classes with Felix and Demetri and just kept adding things to the list. By time lunch came I had around a whole page filled of pranks with the help of my two brothers.

With Felix and Demetri to help me this list will be done in no time. I walked into the cafeteria and everyone turned to stare at us. _Jesus! Bloody hell. What is it with them and staring?! _We walked over to get us our food. _Poor Felix and Dem, they hate human food. _

We walked over to a secluded table in the back of the cafeteria. "Glad class is over, man the girls here are slutty" Demetri said. "I like it" Felix said. "Of course you do Felix" I said sarcastically. He flirts with any girl who looks his way.

Alice and Jasper walked up to us. "Can we sit with you Bella?" Alice asked softly. "Yeah sure, sit down and I'll introduce you guys" I said. They sat down. "Alice, Jasper, this is Felix and Demetri, I met them Italy at boarding school, Felix, Demetri this is Alice and Jasper" i said pointing to them all separately.

"You mean Alice and Jasper from Edward's gang?" Demetri growled and looked at Alice and Jasper angrily. Alice and Jasper looked at me, confused. "Yes but they never done anything to me and they apologised" I said.

"OK then, hi Alice and Jasper" they both said together. _You would actually think they were twins. _"We're sorry Bella we can go if you prefer" Alice said sadly. _Looks like they really do mean sorry. _"No! We are sorry, we're just protective of Bella, and we don't like her getting hurt. We practically treat her like a princess" Felix said. He smirked when he said 'princess'. _Asshole. _

"We just don't like people insulting her" Demetri assured. "We would never do that" Jasper said. We all relaxed now and conversation flowed easily. _Looks like Alice and Jasper are comfortable around vampires I guess. Wonder if that means anything? _The bell rang breaking us out of our conversation.

"See you guys tomorrow" Alice and Jasper said as they walked off for their class together. They didn't have any more classes with us. The cafeteria was nearly empty now so we started walking to class when Tanya approached us from out of nowhere.

_What's she doing here? Shouldn't she be with Edward and his gang? _"Hello Bella" she said in a sickly sweet voice. "Hello boys" she purred towards them. _What is she? A cat? _That sound made me want to go puke up my lunch in the toilet.

"Hello Tanya" I said matching her voice. The boys chuckled quietly behind me so only I heard. Tanya turned towards me. "Can I talk to you for a second" Tanya asked. "Sure" I said. I wasn't scared of her anymore. We walked down the corridor and turned the corner out of sight or Felix and Demetri who I knew could still hear us.

"Listen here Bella" Tanya said as she turned and glared at me. "Just because your back at Forks doesn't mean you can steal my popularity, it also means you can't have my Edward" she glared at me more. _God, she's glaring so much her eyes look like little slits. _"Why the hell would I want Edward?" I asked. She narrowed her eyes more. _She looks like a grandma peering through her spectacles. __**{A/N: No offence to grandmas!} **_

"Just stay away from him and, just because your back doesn't mean we're going to stop doing stuff to you" she threatened and started stomping off down the corridor. "Demetri" I whispered. As soon as I whispered his name, Tanya accidently 'tripped' over her own feet.

"Oops, watch where you're tripping Tanya, wouldn't want to squash your fake face now would we?" I said. She got up with a huff and started walking away with her nose stuck obnoxiously in the air._ Snooty bitch style. Ha! _

I walked around the corner and found Felix and Demetri standing there looking innocent. I burst out laughing and they followed me. "Help me up Felix, nice one Dem" I said once we had contained our laughter. "Schools over by the way, the bell rang when we were laughing" Felix said. _It was that long? Wow. _"OK then, where are you guys staying?" I asked.

"Cover story is we're staying at our relatives but actually we stay in the forest by your house" Felix said. "Thought I sensed someone watching me last night" I mused. "Yeah, we were checking if our princess was alright and not attacked" Demetri said.

"OK guys I get it, let's go" I said. "Can we swap cars?" I turned my puppy face on them. "Please?"I sniffed. "Bella!" they whined. My eyes started getting teary. "OK" they quickly swapped keys with me. "Yay! Thank you" I ran towards my new car and hopped in. "See you guys tomorrow" I yelled out of the window as I reversed out of the lot. I floored the accelerator all the way home.

**A/N: Ok guys, here's another chapter. Two in one day. Might have another one up some time tonight but right now I have other stuff to do. I might be able to update at boarding school now because I have money on my computer so I'll try my best for you guys! Thanks! **


	9. Intruder

**Bella's POV**

I was up in my room finishing my homework after my shower when I heard the window slide open. I thought nothing of it thinking it was just Felix and Demetri. "Bella?" I heard an unexpected voice ask.

I jumped and my homework fell onto the floor. _What the hell was he doing here in my room?! _ "What the hell are you doing in my room?!" I whisper-yelled at him, trying not to raise my voice so that Charlie and Emmett wouldn't wake up.

I can handle Edward on my own, no need for their help. "I came to see you" he said. "Yeah, I see that, now what do you want?" I asked, annoyed. _If he thinks I'm going to forgive him for him bullying me then he better think again. He bullied me for six years! And not just verbally._

"I want to apologise for all the things I did to you all those years ago" Edward said. _Ha! Thought so! _"Go on" I said. _Let's see how good he is at lying. _"I'm sorry for everything I done to you for those six years, I regret everything I done to you and I'm very sorry" he paused. "I want to try to make it up to you and I was wondering if we could try and be friends at least" he said. _Lie._

_He's pretty good at lying but not good enough for me. Let me guess, Alice put him up to this or he wants to go out with me for my looks. _I can play this game. "OK sure" I shrugged. _What's a little playing with his ego and head going to do? _

_Besides, he said 'try' to be friends. I can try but I don't get along with assholes very good. Or bullies. _"You forgive me?" he asked in disbelief. "Yes, that was a long time ago" I said. _Not. Sweet revenge. _"Thank you so much Bella" he said relived. _Ha! _"OK now get out of my room so I can go to bed" I said and pushed him towards the window.

"Bye Bella" he said and climbed out the window. 5 minutes later I was lying in bed thinking of idea's in ways that I could get back at Edward for. I was pondering the idea's when I heard my window open again. _Did Edward forget something? _"You're seriously forgiving that son of a bitch?" Felix asked, outraged.

"No" I said. _Nope, not Edward, just Felix and Dem eavesdropping. _They looked relieved and confused. "Oh I get it! You're messing with his head for revenge!" Felix laughed. "You caught me!" I joked. "Thank god, for a second there I thought you were actually going to forgive that piece of shit, he's probably going to try to ask you out soon, you know, boys and their hormones" Felix said.

_Oh, like he has none. _"No thanks, I'd never cheat on Alec, he's my soul mate and speaking of Alec, I miss him" I sighted sadly. _Such a pity he had to stay in Volterra. _"Don't worry sis, he will be here for your graduation" Demetri said.

"I just want to get my revenge and get out of here and back home" I said. _This isn't really home any more. Emmett spends too much time with his bitch of a girlfriend Rosalie who thinks of herself as a princess and everyone is below her. Ha! Princess, I'm a REAL princess, not to boast but I actually am. _

_And Charlie spends all his time fishing or working. When did this happen? After I left? Is it my entire fault? I just couldn't handle the bullying anymore and I knew it was just going to get worse. Heck! They probably would've killed me by now. I'd probably be dead if I hadn't of left and grew some guts. I could hardly walk with what they had done to me on my 13__th__ birthday. _

"And then you start eternity as our princess and get to boss us around" Felix laughed trying to erase the sudden sadness in the air. "You know I wouldn't do that to you guys" I laughed. "Yeah, you're too kind-hearted" Demetri said. "Not always" I said evilly. They gulped.

"OK guys, time for the human to get her beauty sleep, get out" I said. "We're staying in the woods in case any danger comes" Felix warned as they jumped out of the window. I snuggled into my bed and closed my eyes and finally drifted off to sleep.

I woke up the next day ready to get some revenge. "Morning Bella" Emmett said. "Morning Emmy" I said. "I had the strangest dream last night" Emmett mused. _Oh this is going to be funny. Emmett always had strange dreams. He had one of monkeys diving off cliffs with bananas in their ears and dogs skateboarding over cats. _"What was it this time Emmy?" I laughed remembering his dreams.

"I dreamt you were a princess and you ruled Italy" Emmett laughed. I looked at him. "You dreamt of me being a princess?!" I asked. "Yep" he said. "Yeah right, I can't be a princess" I said in disbelief. _I am actually a princess but Emmett can't and doesn't know that. Why the hell would he have a dream of me being a princess? This is freaky. Him and his crazy imagination._

"It was only a dream" Emmett said. "Yeah" I said. "By the way, how did you get that new sports car out front which by the way is the newest edition and isn't even out in America yet" Emmett asked. _The way he said was accusingly as if I had stolen it. Ouch. _"i swapped cars with Felix and Demetri, why?" I asked.

"Felix and Demetri? How do you know them? Do you trust them with your car?" he asked. "I went to school in Italy with Felix and Demetri and yes I do trust them, I would trust them with my life" I said. _I have for the past few years and I'm still alive even among vampires. _"OK Bella, I'm sorry, I'll see you at school OK?" Emmett asked.

_No bear hug? _"Yeah sure" I said. _Maybe it would be easier if I don't get attached to anybody, I'll be leaving them forever once I graduate. It's just easier that way. I walked out to my car, hopped in and started driving to school._

**A/N: Hey guys, three chapters in one day! I think I deserve a reward! Please just at least one review. This is probably the last chapter for a few weeks or until I can get the next typed out or until I get a computer because I have to go back to boarding school. I might give you one more chapter before I leave if I can. =]**


	10. Green hair and fake letters

**Chapter Ten  
BPOV**

I got to school and walked over to Felix and Demetri. _Time for revenge. _"All set Bella, no-one will know that we done it and you will get your revenge" Felix assured me. "Don't worry Bells, it's all done" Demetri said. "Have fun" I said. _I sort of feel a little sorry for Edward now. A little. He doesn't know the wrath of Felix and Demetri when they get into their prank mode. Ha! _The bell rang and we walked to class ready to do some pranks.

**EPOV**

_I can't believe Bella forgave me so quickly! I'm so lucky. Even if I had to climb a tree to get into her room. That sounds so sappy and romantic. Bella does a good job of hiding her jealousy around me. I know she wants me. She had a crush on me when we used to bully her and of course I am the hottest guy in the school. All the girls want to be with me and the guys want to be me. _

_My friends sometimes get on my nerves though, especially Mike. He always tries to copy my hairstyle. _The bell rang breaking me out of my thoughts. "Class guys" I said to my friends. I told everyone but Alice Jasper and Emmett that we have to be nice to Bella now and that they should say sorry.

They were hesitant at first but finally agreed to do so when I told them all the good points in my plan. We all walked to class. School went by fast and by time I knew it I was in gym for basketball practice. "Hit the showers" the coach said.

Everyone dropped the balls in their hands and ran to the showers. Their was a spare shower for me which everyone knew was mine. I walked in and turned on the water and grabbed my shampoo that I kept in there. _I may be a boy but I like to be clean._

I quickly cleaned myself and hopped out, eager to get home and have some food. I turned off the shower and hopped out. All heads turned towards me and everyone started laughing. "What?!" I yelled angrily. _They're my friends, why are they laughing at me? _

"Look in the mirror" Emmett laughed. Confused, I turned around to look in the mirror. "Who the fuck done this?!" I yelled, outraged. _Who ever done this will pay. _"Well?!" I asked. They all looked scared shitless. _Good. _"Hey it wasn't me" Emmett said. Everyone else shook their heads no. I dried myself off angrily a few people still laughing at me. _Whoever put hair dye in my shampoo and body wash I will kill!_

_My hair is now green and my chest hair is purple! _I ran out to my car angrily and hopped in, eager to get home and out of people's eyes.

**Tanya's POV {Beginning of the day}**

The bell rang and me and Lauren went to class. _School is like so boring, there's nothing to do here but bully people and like gossip. _"Move" I said to an annoying first year. She scampered off scared. _Good. School is like so easy, I like know everything. _Lauren and I sat down in our seats and started talking like we usually do. "Can you like believe that the like geek is back?" Lauren asked. "Yeah, and like she stood up to me yesterday, what like, a bitch aye?" I asked.

_I'm way prettier than her. She's just trying to get my Edward from me. Me and Edward have been dating on and off for the past year. I know he actually want to be with me though. In a few days he'll ask me out again though, I know it. I'd bet my life._

"Yeah, like sure, she's totally a bitch. Like what did we ever do to her?" Lauren asked and flipped her hair. _God I hate it when she flips her hair. It's so annoying. _I flipped my hair too then said; "We done nothing,, like, why do we have top say sorry, she's the one who done something to us first, and like why do we have to be her friends. That's like EW!" I said.

_If I become friends with her I'll get the 'geek disease'. _"Girls! Stop talking!" the teachers miss-what's-her-name said. "You can do that after class or you'll have a detention" she said. _Bitch. _For the rest of class we talked when she wasn't looking.

When the bell rang Lauren and I got up and went to out lockers. We opened them and a letter fell out of mine. "Ooh what's that?"m Lauren asked. _Nosy bitch. Why's she so excited? It's my letter not hers. _I took it off the floor and opened it. _Bet it's Edward asking me to be his girlfriend again. _

I started reading it. _It was from Edward. I know he wants me back. This will prove it. _I started reading it.

_Dear Tanya,_

_I know we have an off/on relationship and it is really starting to annoy me._

Did he want what I wanted? A full time relationship? Yay! I continued reading.

_I don't want to have to have an off-on relationship to you anymore Tanya. I don't want to put this too harshly Tanya, but, there is no other way. I don't want to date you anymore and that is final. You are annoying and clingy. You wear too much make-up and your clothes are too tight. I'll let you stay in the group but only as my friend, nothing else._

_From Edward_

What the fuck?! "What's it say?" Lauren sounded sympathetic from the look on my face. I didn't realize I was crying until I touched my cheek and found tears. "Edward doesn't want to date me anymore, the said so in this letter" I said shoving it into her hands. She read it. "What a jerk!" she said.

"Like who wouldn't want to date you? Your beautiful Tanya, believe that" Lauren said. _Yeah right, she's happy that she had finally got her chance to get Edward Fuck off bitch, he's still mine. _"Come on let's go pig out on food at your house and have a sleepover" Lauren suggested. "OK" I said. We walked to my car and drove to my house to call everyone and invite them over. Everyone but Alice, she's a traitor now that she's hanging out with the geek. _She may have changed but she's still a geek._

**A/N: Hey guys! The computers at my boarding house work now so I can write! I'll try to update as soon as I can for you guys! I'm going home this weekend so I might have some more chapter then. Please tell me what you think or if they need more work. Got to go! Cya's Later! =]P.S Computers are playing up so I'm still trying to get them to work but I'll try!=]=]=]**


	11. Scaring at sleepovers

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm home for the weekend and I have the next chapters. Don't forget one review at least and you have the next chapter. It's already typed out! I'm typing chapter 13 now. =]**

**Chapter Eleven.  
Felix's POV**

"Hey Bella, I heard that Tanya and her friends are having a sleepover tonight at her house" I hinted at Bella. Demetri and I were sitting with Bella in her room telling her of the pranks we done today. _Gosh that was fun. It was getting really boring at Volterra without Bella_. _Since Bella had left it became very boring and everyone was sad._

_Ha! Edward's face was very funny! His purple hair looked so funny. Glad we chose that colour. Oh and Tanya, her crying over that fake letter that wasn't even from Edward. Funny. _"Oh yeah, have you got more pranks on your mind?" Bella asked.

_I like the way she thinks. It can be so innocent sometimes yet so evil. Glad I'm on her good side. I'd hate to have her angry at me! That would scare the shit out of me! _"Yes" I said. "I heard that it's just going to be Rosalie, Lauren, Tanya and Jessica" Demetri said. "What do you say Bella, up for some scaring'?" I asked.

"Definitely" she said. Demetri picked Bella up and we jumped out the window. "Ready to go?" I asked. "Yep, ready to go scare some asses" Bella said. _Speaking of asses, I've seen some pretty good ones at school, but the people the people they belong to are too slutty._ _I like Gianna back at Volterra._

_She's a nice enough human. And not a slut. I really hate those. _We got to Tanya's house and Demetri and Bella got off Demetri's back. "So, what should we do?" Bella asked. "You're the prank genius, you tell us" Demetri said. "I say we scare them with some scary noises and tree branches scraping on the window" Bella said.

"That'll scare them easily, there chickens" Bella suggested. _Of course it takes a lot to scare Bella though, living with vampires makes you strong and harder to scare. So glad I'm not on her bad side because when she becomes a vampire she is going to be ruthless. And physically able to kick my butt to mars and back._

"I know, I'll stay and watch, you guys can have your fun" Bella said. _When Bella becomes a vampire it'll be so much fun, she'll actually be able to participate and then we can do a lot more pranks as well. _Demetri and I jumper up into a tree while Bella went and hid herself behind a shrub near-by. From where I was I had a clear view into the bedroom.

"Yeah and like so said he didn't like want to be my boyfriend anymore" Tanya whined. _Gosh, if she got a new voice that wasn't so nasally and a face that wasn't so plastic she could be a halfway decent person. All the girls at Forks High are slutty and plastic except a few._

_Those are the good type of humans. Like Bella, except there is something more special with her. _We waited in the tree for a while longer until they stopped pretending to feel sorry for her._ Now's the time to strike! _I broke off a twig from the tree and threw it at the window. They jumped and looked at the window.

"Probably just a twig hitting the window" Rosalie blew it off and they went back to talking. _A twig!? Is she calling me a twig?! _Little did she know that there are two vampires outside the window playing a prank on her and her friends. _Ha!_

This time Demetri broke off a bigger branch and threw it at the window, not enough to break it though. They all jumped again and this time Rosalie got up and walked o the window. _Bad choice. _"Who's there?" she asked confidently.

_If she was a vampire, she would be a double bitch. Nasty! _"Who's there you asshole?" She yelled again. _Oh! She's getting angry. _"Fine then, chicken" she said and closed the window. "Felix, put this on" Demetri said as he handed me a fake vampire mask with fangs and blood. _How ironic. Where'd he get this from? _I put it on and looked at Demetri, he had one on aswel.

Since Bella could still see us, she was trying hard to control her laughter. _What? Am I that funny? A vampire wearing a vampire mask? _The girls were now talking about what colour to do their fingernails. I crept up to the window. They continued talking and I gently tapped on the window. They stopped talking but no-one got up.

A few seconds later they started talking again and this time I tapped a little louder. This time, Rosalie got up again and walked over to the window and opened it. "Who is there!? " She yelled, pissed._ This is going to be great revenge. Ha! Payback for all you've done to Bella you bitches_! "I am" I whispered being careful not to let her see me. "Ah!" she jumped backwards.

"You're going to pay for everything you've done to Bella" I said in a freaky voice still not showing myself. "Show yourself" she said in s shaky voice. "Yeah, show yourself you coward" Lauren said. They all gathered around the window now. "Demetri, now!" I whispered. We quickly got up in their faces, showing our masks. They screamed and jumped back, falling onto the floor.

"Remember, you will pay" we whispered. We quickly left and went down to the bush that Bella was now rolling around in and clutching her stomach laughing. "That was good you guys, the best yet" she said. "Yep, more to come too, let's get you home now Bella" I said. _Bet she's tired. _She yawned. _Knew it._

"OK "she agreed. I picked her up and we ran back to Charlie's. Charlie and Emmet were sleeping by time we got back. Bella had fallen asleep while we were running so we laid her in her bed and didn't change her. _Don't think she'd like that very much if we did. _We jumped back out the window to keep guard duty and to go hunt some animals. _EW. Human tastes so much better. Wouldn't mind sinking my teeth into Edward's neck and drinking his blood then kill him. But his blood has a slight sour smell to it. Still, I'd love to hurt him physically._


	12. Shopping and NO COOKING!

**A/N: Thank you to those two who reveiwed! Greatly appreciated. Here's the next chapter and I'm typing out chapter 13 now so it'll be up soon I think. =]**

**Chapter 12  
BPOV**

_The last thing I remember from last night was Felix putting me in my bed and falling asleep. Gosh, those girls are so easy to scare even if they seem tough. They're just a bunch of hussy's. I think it was hilarious that vampires dressed up as vampires. _

_Of course Felix and Dem could dress up as anything and it'll still look funny. I still remember the time they dressed up as girls. They had wigs, dresses; make up, the whole lot. _I got out of bed after snuggling into the warmth some more and changed into different clothes seeing as I was still in yesterday's clothes.

_Thank god today is Saturday_. I went downstairs and grabbed some breakfast. Charlie had left for work so it was only Emmett and I. Emmett was already sitting at the table guzzling down some cereal. "Hey Em" I greeted him as I walked into the kitchen. _I wonder if he wants to do anything today? _"Morning Bella" he replied.

"The gang's coming over today and I was wondering if you could make us you famous Italian food for dinner again?" Emmett begged. _What am I? Your chef? _"Sorry Em, I'm going shopping with some friends today" I said. His face dropped. _Besides, I don't want to cook for a bunch of assess. _

"Well could you try to get back to make us dinner please?" he begged. "I'll see what I can do" _to get out of this. I'm not spending my day cooking for a bunch of jerks. _"Thanks Bells, love you" he said. _More like my cooking skills. _A car horn tooted outside. "That'll be my friends, see you Emmett" I said.

I walked out the door and went to the car. "Hey guys" I greeted Alice, Jasper, Felix and Dem. "Hey, ready for a day of shopping?" Alice asked excitedly as I hopped in the back seat with Felix and Dem on either side of me. "Hell yeah! Let's take a whole day, I don't want to have to go back and cook for Emmett and his so called 'friends'" I said.

"We are definitely not letting you go back there until they are gone then, they don't deserve your cooking" Alice said and he others nodded their heads in agreement. "Although, poisoning their food does sound like a good idea" I mused playfully. They all laughed.

"As much as that idea sounds good, please don't. My brother may be an asshole but he is still my brother" Alice said. "Don't worry Alice, as much as I want to I won't" I assured her. _I wasn't planning on killing them, just getting my revenge for what they done to me years back and then going home. Maybe I should give them a scar like they did to me. I can't even see the scar now though, it disappeared years ago. _

_I came here to see Charlie and Emmett but dad is always working and Emmett prefers to spend time with his 'perfect' girlfriend instead of his sister who he will never see again after graduation. _"Now, let's do some shopping" Alice said excitedly. We drove to Seattle and it only took a little under two hours with Alice's fast driving. "Man you drive fast, I like it" I said as we pulled into the parking lot at the mall.

They all laughed. "Now, let's go buy the mall out" I joked. They laughed again and we all got out of the car. _Am I that funny? I should be a comedian! _Alice and Jasper were now walking hand in hand into the mall and Felix and Dem were by my side as we walked in.

Six hours later, I had 15 shirts, 10 skinny jeans and one pair of jean shorts that had fur inside them so I wouldn't get cold {Not that I do too much}, 9paiurs of shoes, a bit of make-up because I don't wear much and a hole in my card from swiping it too much and spending a hefty amount of money. _I usually don't go shopping much but when I do I usually but a fair bit of stuff. _

"Where should we eat?" I asked. Felix and Dem scrunched up their noses in distaste. _Poor them, oh well, they can just stick it in their napkins and dispose of it later. _I stifled a giggle. "Let's put the bags away first" Felix suggested. _Oh yeah!_

The boys still had all our bags in their hands. "Oops" Alice and I said at the same time. We looked at each other and laughed. I can tell we are going to be great friends. _It's going to be sad when I have to leave her. _We walked to the car and put all 28 bags in the boot which only just fit and then went back into the mall for some food.

"Sit down, we'll get the food" Jasper said. The boys went up and order us some food while Alice and I sat down at a table and started talking. "What time does Edward usually get home form Emmetts?" I asked curiously. "Why?" Alice asked.

"I just want to know when I can go home without having to cook for them all" I laughed. "Edward get's home at six so we still have some time for shopping and eating without you having to cook at home" Alice said. "Seriously though Bella, don't trust them, they may be nice to you now but it's all a trick to hurt you, please don't fall for Bella" Alice begged.

"I know Alice, I don't trust them, I forgave them for what they done but that doesn't mean I am going to be their best friends" I said. "I'd rather have you and Jasper for friends" I smiled at her. She squealed. "Thank you so much Bella! I can tell that you and I are going to be best friends" she said and gave me a hug.

I hugged her back just as the boys got back with our food. "Alice, have you dumped me for Bella? Or are you cheating on me?" Jasper asked playfully. "Bella, I didn't know you were lesbian" Felix and Dem teased.

Alice and I looked at each other. "Sorry Jas, I prefer Bella" Alice teased back playfully. "Oh my gosh, I better warn every girl at Volterra" Felix joked. "Nah, you're my one and only Jazzy" Alice said as she kissed him on the cheek. "Thank god" Jasper said.

We all laughed and sat down. "Dig in" Felix said and put the food on the table. _They got Italian!_ "Italian! Yum! feels good not having to cook now" I said and dug in. I grabbed a fork and started eating. "Mine's Better though I think" I said.

They started laughing and eating their food. Felix and Dem were hiding theirs under the table in their napkins. We laughed and talked while eating our food. It amazed me how Alice and Jasper were so comfortable around Felix and Demetri.

Most people would take one look at them and run off with their tails between their legs. They can look scary when they want to. Their big muscles like Emmett, their pale skin and the dangerous aura around them. "Do you want to get a haircut Bella?" Alice asked me. I gasped.

"NO!" I yelled. "I like my hair this colour and length thank you" I said. "OK then, no haircutting then, we should probably start heading back now" Alice said. _The last time someone tried cutting my hair I had a big spaz at them, I like my hair, and it is soft, shiny and long. I like long hair!_

We spent ages eating and talking. _Hopefully when we get back all the boys will be gone. _"OK" I said. We threw our rubbish away and headed out of the mall.


	13. Shopping, packing and leaving

**Chapter 13  
BPOV**

Alice was driving to my house and as we pulled into the driveway I noticed all the boys cars were still there. I groaned. "Aw man" I whined. _I really don't feel like cooking for a bunch of jerk-ass boys. _"I got an idea Bella, why don't you come to my house for a sleepover?" Alice asked excitedly.

_I could just see all the stuff she has planned for us to do in her head. _"Ooh that's a great idea!" I said. _Now I don't have to cook, I can spend some time with Alice. _"I'll just take my bags upstairs and pack an overnight bag" I said. Felix and Dem got out of the car and got my bags out o f the boot.

We walked inside with all my bags. "Can you make us dinner Bells?" Emmett asked hopefully as I walked in the door. _ What? No hello or I missed you? Were he and his friends just waiting for me to get home so I could cook for them? _

All the others looked eager for my food as well. "Sorry Emmett, I'm going to Alice's for a sleepover tonight and I got to go unpack these bags then pack an overnight bag" I said. All their faces dropped. _Shame. _"Aw please Bella?" Emmett begged. "Sorry Emmett, got to go" I said and we walked upstairs with my bags.

We dumped them all on my bed then I quickly packed an overnight bag. I walked downstairs with Felix and Dem. "Bye Emmett" I said, ignoring everyone else and walking out the door to the car. Alice and Jasper were in the middle of a full on make-put session.

"Ahem" I coughed to get their attention. They jumped apart once I had made our presence known. "Ready?" I asked, amused as we got into the car. "Sorry" Alice said sheepishly. "Don't worry, it's happened to me before" I said. "Heaps of times" I said a little lower hoping she wouldn't hear.

Felix and Dem laughed at this. _They would know they were the ones who always caught us. Alec and I couldn't keep our hands of each other sometime's. _"Details, later" Alice said. On the way back to her house we dropped of the boys so it was just Alice and I for our sleepover. _Let's go have some fun!_

**EPOV {Back at Emmett's}**

_When I got to Emmett's I was excited to see Bella, but also a little scared. The hair-dye still hadn't come fully out of my hair. I will forever on hate the colour purple and green. But I was sad to find that when i got to Emmett's Bella wasn't there. Apparently she had gone shopping with my sister. If I can call her that anymore. Traitor._

"Can you make us dinner Bells?" Emmett asked as soon as she walked in the door. _She's back!_ _I hope she makes us dinner, her food is the best! That was what I was looking forwards today, her cooking and seeing her of course. She is so beautiful. _

"Sorry Emmett, I'm going to Alice's for a sleepover tonight so I've got to unpack these bags and pack an overnight bag" Alice said as she, Felix and Demetri walked in carrying heaps of bags. _Shit! She can almost shop like Alice. _Our faces dropped. _She's not cooking us dinner? We waited here just for her to cook for us. _

_Hold on, she's going to my house? For a sleepover? I can see her tonight then anyway. "_Aw please Bella?" Emmett begged. _You know, I've never seen Emmett beg before in my whole life. It's actually king of funny._

"Sorry Emmett, got to go" She said as they walked upstairs leaving us sad because we won't get her good food now. "Bye Emmett" Bella said as she came back downstairs and walked out the door with an overnight bag and Felix and Demetri following her. _I don't like those guys._

_Geez, she packs quickly. _"Well, looks like no dinner tonight guys, I'm going to head home" Mike said. We all said something in agreement and head out to our cars. _Hopefully mum will have a good dinner waiting for me at home. _I hopped in my Volvo and started driving home.

When I was halfway home I saw Alice's Porsche heading back towards Bella's place. _Did she forget to get something? Or is she not coming anymore? _I pulled over at the gas station to fill my car and get a drink.

Ten minutes later I was in my car and heading home when two cars passed me. Alice's Porsche and another really wicked sports car, probably the newest out. _Who would own that in Forks? Must be a really good driver to pass me. _

They tooted then floored it leaving me in their dust. _Who is in that car? Holy shit! That's right! That's Bella's car. I saw it parked outside her house. I thought it was Felix and Demetri's though. _Ten minutes later I got home and parked in the driveway to find Bella leaning against her car, looking very hot might I add, with Alice jumping up and down trying to get the keys out of her hands.

"Later Alice" Bella said in a tone that ended all arguments. _Wow. _"OK Later though, oh hello Edward" Alice said finally acknowledging me. I nodded my head hello and walked inside. "Hi mum, what's for dinner?" I asked her as I kissed her cheek. "Roast chicken" She said. "Yum" I said.

_Not as good as Bella's but still good enough. _"Mum! This is Bella, remember her?" Alice said as she and Bella walked into the kitchen. "Bella! Of course I remember her Alice" Mum said as she hugged Bella.

"Nice to see you again Bella" Mum said. "You too Esme" Bella said. "Come on Bella, let's go upstairs to my room" Alice said and dragged Bella upstairs before she could say a word. "She really is a sweet girl Bella" Mum mused. I ignored her and walked silently out of the room upstairs to listen to some music before dinner.


	14. Sleepover

**Chapter 14  
BPOV**

Alice and I walked upstairs to her room. "So, how do you know Felix and Demetri?" Alice asked once we were comfortable on her double bed. "They went to the same boarding school as I did and we became great friends, they're practically my second brothers" I said. "Are you going back to Italy for collage with them after you graduate?" she asked sadly.

"Yeah, don't worry though, we still have the rest of the year until graduation" I comforted her. She perked up immediately. "And in that time we can do shopping, go shopping some more, go to the beach" she started ticking off things we could do all year on her fingers. _Suppose I should make the most of it._

_I'm already in too deep. _"Thos are good idea's but not too much shopping" I said. _I don't want too much stuff to take back to Italy. _"OK" Alice compromised and gave me a hug. "Dinners ready" Esme said. "OK mum" Alice said. We walked back downstairs into the dining room.

"Dad, you remember Bella right?" Alice asked. _Ah, Carlisle. _"Hello Bella, nice to see you again under better circumstances" Carlisle said and gave me a fatherly hug. I blushed. _Which doesn't happen much now. _"Don't worry Carlisle, I have a sense of balance now" we laughed at the memories.

_It wasn't a total lie, sometimes I went to the hospital because of my clumsiness, sometimes because of their son. How can he be so mean but have the perfect and nice parents. _"How do you know Bella so well dad?" Alice asked curiously.

"I was always the one fixing her injuries up when she came into the hospital" Carlisle said and looked at me with a smile. _I wonder how Esme knew and remembered me so well, maybe Emmett and Charlie were talking about me coming back home or Alice could of told her. Charlie had probably been boasting about me coming back._

_Yeah sure, boasting and been happy to have me back, they say hi then I get ignored and they go back to their lives. _We sat down at the table and started eating. The table was full of yummy food and laughter and a few times I felt something touch my knee but I can't be sure.

"Dessert anybody?" Esme asked once she had cleared the table of the most delicious roast chicken I had ever tasted. _I remember when Renee tried to cook roast chicken when I told her I wanted to live with her. She wanted to cook something special and it didn't turn out so good. We ate black chicken for dinner and it didn't taste that good either._

_From then on she was banned from the kitchen. Good time those were. I'll miss some of them. _"No thank you Esme, I'm full, that was the best roast I've had in ages" _and a change too. Emmett and Charlie always want Italian. I mean, I love Italian but having it every night; the same thing is getting a little annoying. _

"Why thank you Bella, I'll save some for you if you get hungry during the night" Esme said kindly. "Come on Bella" Alice said. We ran up to her room. "What movie do you want to watch?" Alice asked once we had made ourselves comfy on her bed with blankets and the pillows in our pyjama's.

I looked at her movie selection. _Man she's got heaps. _"Shrek!!!" I yelled. _You got to love Shrek! I know I do. I just love donkey and puss in boots, they're awesome. _"I love shrek2" Alice said as she put the DVD in and joined me on the bed.

_Her room was so cool. Her walls are all different colours, her bed was a huge queen size bed and the duvet was blue, my favourite colour, she has an en-suite; a big wardrobe which I'm sure is overflowing and a DVD player and her own phone._

_Her room is almost as big as mine at Volterra. _We made ourselves comfortable among the pillows and blankets and opened a bag of chips and started watching Shrek2. "Do you want to play truth or dare?" Alice asked once the third movie we had watched was finished. _We weren't the least bit tired._

"Yeah!" I yelled excitedly. _I love truth or dare! It's fun to play with vampires because they can do awesome dares. Not so cool the other way around though when they dare you. _We were in our pyjama's huddled under the blankets, chip crumbs on the floor. We faced each other.

"Truth or dare" we said. I got rock and Alice got scissors. "Truth or dare Alice?" I whispered. We had to be quiet because the others were sleeping. We were the only ones up and the others were just across the hall. _Edward was just across the hall._ "Truth" Alice said. "Chicken" I said. "OK, have you and Jasper ever had sex?" I asked her.

She blushed like I used to and that was a deep red when I was very embarrassed. "Is that a yes?" I asked. She nodded her head but still wouldn't look me in the eye. "Hey don't be embarrassed" I comforted her. "You too love each other, I can tell" I said.

"I really do love him" She said and finally looked at me. "See, I'll save asking for the details when you're more comfortable" I teased her trying to lighten the subject. We laughed quietly. We continued playing and this time it was her turn to ask me.

"Truth or dare?" She asked. "Dare" i said without hesitation. "Ooh, I dare you to put make-up on Edward" Alice laughed evilly. "You're an evil little pixie" I laughed. _I like that idea. _I got up and Alice handed me some make-up that she was going to throw away and we tip-=toed into Edward's room.

It wasn't an average teenage boys bedroom with porn posters everywhere and pictures of celebrities they like. No, instead, his room was full of CD's and books. He had a big window and the moonlight was shining down onto his face. _He looked peaceful. _We tip-toed up to him quietly and put the make-up on his bed.

He was snoring lightly. _Hope he's a heavy sleeper. Wouldn't want to get caught. _I put black eyeliner on his closed eyes and carefully put mascara on his eyelashes while Alice put red lipstick on his lips and a little bit of foundation on his face. When we finished we looked at him and had to run back to Alice's room and hide under the covers to try and stop laughing.

"Aw, he looks like a fake Barbie" I laughed. "Aw his poor face is going to be ruined" Alice said. "Man you're evil, that was such a good dare Alice" I said. "OK truth or dare" Alice got scissor and I got paper. "Truth or dare?" Alice asked. _Well, I've already done dare so; _"Truth" I said.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Alice asked. "Are you asking me out Alice? Don't you have Jasper?" I asked with a serious face. "Ew! NO! You know what I mean!" Alice said. "Yeah I know, I was just messing with you Alice and yes I do have a boyfriend" I said.

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend, who is it? Is it someone from school? Please tell me it is not Edward or one of his friends" Alice begged with a look of horror on her face. "Not that I wouldn't mind being your sister-in-law but you can do so much better than Edward" Alice said.

"No Alice, It's not someone from school and I already consider you a sister. My boyfriend is back in Italy" I said. "Oh! Thank you so much Bella" Alice said and hugged me. The door opened and in walked Esme. "Why don't you girls go to bed now, it's 2am" she said softly.

"OK, sorry for waking you mum" Alice apologised. "Goodnight girls" Esme said as she walked out of the room and closed the door. We turned out the lights and got into bed and went to sleep.

**A/N: That is all the chapters I have for now. I might get one more out before I got back to boarding school but don't know. I'm bringing a laptop back to the boarding house with me so when I go home next I just hook it up to the internet and post it! That'll be a lot easier and I can save paper. =] Please tell me what you guys think so far! =]**


	15. Dirt bike racing and shopping spree!

**Chapter 15  
EPOV**

I woke up in the morning from a night of restless sleep._ Probably because of the girl next door in my sisters room. Bella. _Even saying her name gave me butterflies in my stomach. _And, she's in my house. I wonder what her and Alice will be doing today?_

_I should ask her out soon. And if she says no then I will dazzle her. I know she likes me. I can tell from when she looks at me. _I got out of bed and put some pants on over my boxers leaving my chest bare. Bella will drool over me if she sees me.

I walked down into the kitchen to get me some breakfast. _Sunday. My favourite day apart from Saturday. Because there's no school. _I sat down at the table with a bowl of cereal when Alice walked downstairs still in her pajama's.

**APOV**

I walked downstairs into the kitchen to find Edward sitting at the table eating some cereal. "Morning brother" I said. He didn't reply. _Still angry for me been friends with Bella aye? I can't believe I actually stood by and let them bully her like that._

_I should of put a stop to that when they started doing it. Bella's a tough girl. I'm glad she put a stop to it even if it meant that she had to move away. I never got the chance to be her friend when we were younger. Since the first time I saw her I wanted to be her friend. _

_Then Edward had to go and bully her and ruin my chances. Well, technically I didn't do anything to help, just stand by and watch them hurt her. I regret doing that, I should've helped her. But I'm glad she's back now and that she wants to be mine and Jaspers friends. _

_Yesterday was very fun, we went shopping, no-one else likes shopping with me, I'm surprised she did. Never thought her one for shopping. Then I invited her over for a sleepover. I can't believe Emmett and all the other boys wanted her to cook for her. I bet she has cooked enough for Charlie and Emmett already. _

_She's not a slave! So I helped her and invited her over for a sleepover which I was planning on asking her anyway. The only thing I didn't like last night was when she asked about me and Jasper. I mean, I'm not ashamed of having sex with Jasper, it's just we never talked to anyone about it, It's our private life and I like to keep it that way. _

_Jasper and I are very private and tend to keep to each other. I remember the first time we made love, he was so sweet, gentle and loving. I'm glad Bella didn't want the details. And I like her for her kindness. Not her beauty and popularity even though she is. _

I grabbed myself a bowl of cereal and sat down to start planning what Bella and I could do today. _Ways to keep Edward away from her. I know he wants her. I wouldn't mind to be Bella's sister but Edward is not good for her! And she has a boyfriend. From what I've heard he's good for her. _

_Edward is going to try to get Bella but I'm going to try and stop that from happening. He bullied her! It's all an act. I know my brother._

**BPOV**

I walked into the kitchen to find Alice and Edward eating breakfast at the table silently. "Morning Bella" Alice said brightly. "Morning" Edward said. I looked at them. Alice was still in her pajamas from last night and Edward was only in a pair of jeans.

His chest was big as if he was puffing it out. _He probably is. Anyway, Alec's chest is waaaay nicer. Nobody can match my vampire mate's chest or looks. Not even the 'hot' Edward as the girls at school refer to him. Wonder what they say if they saw all the vampires in Volterra. They'll probably drool._

"Grab yourself some cereal or toast or whatever you want Bella" Alice said. I grabbed myself a bowl of cereal and sat down at the table with them and ate in silence. "What do you want to do today?" Alice asked, breaking the silence.

"I've got an idea" I said wickedly. "Ooh tell me" She said excitedly. "Nope, not till later" I said giving her a pointed look. _I don't want Edward to know where we are going incase he decides to follow. _"OK, you better though" she said.

We remained silent for the rest of breakfast. We finished breakfast and washed our bowls then went back up to Alice's bedroom. I took a shower in the guest room while Alice got ready in her room. I walked back into her room when I finished getting dressed.

"So, what are we doing today?" Alice asked excitedly. _I wonder if she has ever been to one of these before. _"Have you ever been to a dirt bike competition?" I asked her. She gasped. "A dirt bike competition?" she asked. "Yeah, there's one in Seattle today and I was wondering if you wanted to watch me compete, I done this all the time in Italy" I said.

"Yes, yes, yes!" she practically screamed. "OK then, let's go" I said. We grabbed our stuff and I grabbed my overnight bag because I would be going home after this, and we walked outside to our cars. "Follow me" I said and got in and started my car.

We drove to Seattle and it took less than a few hours with our fast cars. We pulled into the arena and got out of our cars. "This place looks cool!" Alice commented. I went up to the person you pay for and paid for me and Alice, she would be watching while I would be competing.

"I bet $5000" I said and handed the money over to the person behind the betting stand. Alice gasped. "$5000?" she asked. "I always win" I said. "Now Alice, you stand over here and watch me and I'll get you once the race is finished. You can watch all the racers from over here" I said and showed her where the audience is.

I went and rented a bike, the best one there and went to the starting line. I put my helmet on and looked at my competition. There was one guy who looked to be sort of a challenge, one girl who looked deadly, but won't scare me of course and the rest looked like newbies.

I mounted my bike just as someone walked out onto the dirt. She held up a red flag. Seconds past and I blocked out the noise around me. The flag dropped and we raced off on our dirt bikes. I sped up, leaving the newbies to eat my dust.

It was me, the boy and the girl in the lead now. _I know all their tricks. _The boy tried to get me to go over to the left side so I would get distracted and not make it around the corner. I turned my bike to the right and kicked him in the leg.

He lost his balance but quickly regained it. He tried to push my bike off the track but I didn't let him get a grip of it with his front tire because I was already in front of him and speeding away. _Glad I remembered my tool kit to make some little changes in this engine. Huh! No-one even noticed, and technically it's not cheating. _

This race was so easy. The track wasn't even that hard, I like the ones in Volterra, they're full of twists and turns. I crossed the finish line and the crowd erupted into cheers. _Looks like I'm popular here as well. _Alice ran up to me and I jumped off the bike. "Damn that was hot Bella, if I was lesbian I would so do you, that was awesome" she said. I laughed.

"Thanks Alice, let's go get my winnings now" I said. I returned the bike and my gear and walked up to the betting booth. _Double winnings! Awesome. _"$10000!!!!" Alice screeched. "Holy! I don't even spend that much when I go shopping" she said.

"How about we try to beat that today then huh?" I asked and showed her the money. _All in cash. _I pointed it to her. Her eyes widened. "What?! I can't spend your money, you won that" she said but I could tell in her eyes that she really wanted to go shopping.

"Let's go shopping" I dragged her away and we got into our cars. _Didn't know Alice would give up that easily. She loves shopping though. _I laughed. _Nothing can stop her from shopping. _We went to the biggest mall in Seattle and spent $7500, her new record. We spent the rest of the day shopping until it was time for us to go home.

"See you at school tomorrow Bella" Alice said as we hopped in our cars after our shopping spree. _I better not tell Charlie or Emmett what I was doing or how I got that money, they'd have a field day and probably ground me. Come on! I've done more dangerous things!_

**A/N: That's it for now, remember, one review at least please? =] Thanks!** **I'll try to update again soon! =]**


	16. Public embarrasment and ALEC!

**BPOV**

The next morning I got to school and found a large group of people in a circle. _What's going on? _I got out of my car and walked up to Felix and Dem. "What's going on?" I asked, tilting my head to the circle of people who were watching something intently.

"Edward and Tanya, that's what" Felix said. I then realised that the people were in a circle _around _Edward and Tanya. "Oh! Let's listen in, it could be about that letter we put in her locker" I said. We walked a little closer. Felix and Dem didn't have to but I don't happen to have vampire hearing yet.

"How can you say you don't love me Edward? We are meant for each other" Tanya screeched. "What are you talking about Tanya?" Edward asked. "This letter that you gave me!" she screeched and chucked something at him.

_I'm going to death by time the days over with her screeching. _The whole school was now watching them in rapt attention. _Payback! Public embarrassment. _"I didn't write this Tanya" Edward denied. _Not his writing but definitely his style._

"Yes you did, see, it's the writing, and believe me, I would know" she said. _Wow, stalker much? She knows his hand writing style. _"No Tanya I didn't write this but it is true, I don't want a relationship with you anymore, I was going to tell you sometime but I suppose that will just have to happen now" Edward said.

"You bastard!"Tanya screeched and slapped him. "How could you not want me?" she asked, tears pouring down her cheeks, she ran away to the bathroom. "OK guys, shows over, go to class" Edward said and stormed off. Everyone just watched him

_What a show! _I whistled. "Damn, that was funny" I said. Felix, Dem and I laughed quietly. _Well, that's some more payback. _The bell rang. We walked to class and sat down in our seats. By time lunch time came, my ears were sore of hearing all the rumours about this morning.

_Some people are so stupid and make their own rumours up just for something to say. Jeez! Tanya's either pregnant or on drugs, Tanya is a witch, Edward is fucked up in the brain for not wanting Tanya and so on. What is it with people and their brains?_

"Hey guys" I said as I sat down at our usual table with everyone else. "Hey, did you hear all the rumours going around? Some people are just so stupid" Alice said. "Yeah tell me about it" I said. "Hey Bella, guess who's coming up to visit you this weekend for the day?" Felix asked.

"Who?" I asked. "Guess" they said. "Jane?" _I wished Alec would come up, he keeps ringing me and telling me he misses me and can't wait to see me, I miss him to, he sounded so sad, just like the rest of my family. _"Hello, Bella? You sorta spaced out on us for a second there" Alice said while waving her hand in front of my face.

"Oh right, sorry, so who is coming up then if it's not Jane?" I asked them. "NO! Alec is coming to visit you" Felix said, finally getting bored with me guessing. "ALEC? He's coming to visit me?" I asked, barely able to resisting jumping up and down.

"Who's Alec?" Angela asked. "Her boyfriend" Demetri said. I ignored them. I was too happy to pay attention. _Alec. Alec was coming here this weekend to visit me. Even if it is just for the day. I'm so happy. I haven't seen him since I've left Italy. I've talked to him heaps on the phone but I can't wait to see him._

"What time's he coming here?" I asked. I felt giddy. _I can't wait for Saturday. _"he's going to be at your house in the morning" Felix said. "Yay!" I squealed. "Ya know, I think I'm rubbing off on her now" Alice said.

"Oh shut up Alice, I'm just excited" I said. The rest of lunch was spent everyone teasing me because I was acting like Alice and could barely contain my excitement. "Ooh, can I do your hair and make-up if you guys go out?" Alice asked. "Sorry Alice, he's coming in the morning remember?" I said.

"Oh right" her face fell. "Don't worry, we can do that another time, just you and me" I said to make her feel better. "OK then" she perked up.

The rest of the week I was anxious and couldn't wait until Saturday to come. I woke up on Saturday morning, Charlie had already gone to work and Emmett was still snoring like a bear in his bed. I got up and went to take a shower.

I shaved my legs and washed my hair with my strawberry shampoo. I got out and dried myself with the towel and got dressed. Someone knocked on the door just as I finished getting my stuff that I would need for today.

I wasn't sure where we were going so I just grabbed a random thing. I opened the door. "Alec!" I yelled and threw myself into his arms. He caught me and bought my lips to his for a sweet and gentle kiss.

"I missed you Bella, you look even more beautiful" he said. "Thank you Alec, I missed you too, where are we going today?" I asked. "I figured we could just spend the day in each other's company? Or, you could tell me of what you have been up to since you've been here and all the pranks oyu have played on _Edward" _he sneered his name.

He hates him. Everyone does for what they did to me. "Let's catch up with each other, I missed you so much" I said and kissed him again. He bought me closer to him. "I missed you tom Bella, you don't know how hard it is not coming here with you, but, I've got to stay back at Volterra" Alec said sadly.

"I know Alec, let's make the most of today" I said. "As you wish Bella, where would you like to go?" he asked. "How about this meadow, it's in that direction" I pointed to him as I climbed on his back. He took off and I enjoyed the wind in my hair.

We got there in a few minutes and he put me down gently. You know what it feels like to have you pressed against my back?" Alec asked. I smiled. "I can imagine I'm very warm" I said. "Just until after graduation" Alec said. "Then we can start our life together" I said.

"I love you Bella" he said looking into my eyes with his beautiful red ones. I should think that his red eyes would scare me but I found myself drowning in the beauty of them. "I love you too Alec" I said. We sat down in the grass, me in his lap and him playing with my hair and talked about everything that has happened so far since I have been gone.

"And this morning they had a huge public fight, it was so funny" I said ending the list of all the pranks I had played on Edward and his friends to Alec. He laughed. I felt the vibrations in his chest go through my body.

"I love the way your mind works Bella" he said. "You're so clever" he said and looked at me adoringly. We spent the rest of the day just catching up and soaking up each others company. "Time to head back now Bella" Alec sighted sadly.

"Don't worry, it's just until graduation" I said. He picked me up bridal style and held me to his chest as he ran back home. "I'm sorry I can't stay longer Bella, I'll miss you greatly" he said as he gave me one last kiss.

"Bye Alec, love you" I said. "Love you too Bella, bye" he said and started to run back to Volterra. I walked inside and started to cook everyone some dinner. Nobody was home so I just cooked some dinner for me. _Looks like Charlie's working late and Emmett is probably with his friends._

I cooked a stir fry and left some in the fridge for Charlie and Emmett and ate mine silently. I finished my dinner and went upstairs and got ready for bed. I read my book for a little while and then eventually fell asleep.

**A/N: Probably last chapter for three weeks if I don't update before then, but, If I don't update for three** **weeks you will probably have maybe around five chapters, so please don't be angry. =]**


	17. AN

**A/N: Hey guys, just telling you that I will be updating in about 5 days, I have a few chapters typed out for this sory and my other one and I will post them when I get home. So don't worry, I haven't forgotten. =] And then I have two weeks t home for the holidays so I can type then! =]**


	18. Street racing, asked out and rejected

**A/N: Hey guys, just need to make a few things clear for the next few chapters.**

**Rosalie and Jasper are twins, their parents don't spend much time at home. Esme and Carlisle are more like parents to them. Emmett and Bella are brother and sister, parents-Renee and Charlie {Separated though}**

**Alice and Edward, brother and sister, parents-Carlisle and Esme.**

**Keep this in mind please =]**

**And I'm so sorry for not updating that quick, but now it's the holidays and I can update every few days, maybe once a day depending on what I am doing. Sorry again but here is a chapter! =]**

**EPOV**

A few months had past now and the pranks that the new kids, 'Felix and Demetri' had played on everyone has died down a little. They were mainly targeting the bully's in the school. _Why? I don't know. _Why did they just suddenly turn up at our school and start playing pranks on us?

Also, Bella seems to know them. Apparently she went to school with them in Italy. _Who cares? _Alice and Bella are now best friends and her and Jasper sit with Felix, Demetri and Bella at lunch. I haven't talked to her that much now, since she has being sitting with Bella.

I don't like Felix and Demetri, they seem dangerous, I don't want them hanging around Bella or Alice. I may not like her right now but she is still my sister. I could take Felix and Demetri both at the same time though if they tried anything with them. I could have them on the ground in a head lock in a few seconds.

Over the past few months I have been getting to know Bella a lot better now, because she is always coming over for sleepovers with Alice. And, gradually over the past few months, I have been getting the courage to ask Bella out. I admit I'm scared shitless. What would she say? No? I bullied her and made fun of her for six years.

But that was in the past. She's forgiven me now. _I hope she goes out with me, I know she doesn't have a boyfriend, I've neve3r seen her with anyone. _So I've gotten the courage to ask her out and I'm hopefully going to do it soon and hopefully she is going to day yes.

It was the weekend today and Bella was coming over for yet another sleepover. I figured I could kidnap her for a few seconds and talk to her. Two cars coming into the driveway alerted me of Bella's and Alice's arrival. I walked out onto the porch. "My car is faster than yours, admit it" Bella said.

"No way! Just because you beat me this time and the other times, that was just good luck" Alice defended. I didn't make my presences known because I was quite interested in their fight. It was quite funny. "Alice, I came first, and I did all the other times too" _Do they race all the time? _"Bellaaaa, I'm new to it, please just cut me some slack?" Alice turned her pout onto Bella.

"Whaaaaat? Come one Alice, you are new to it, that's why your car isn't faster than mine, but don't worry, you'll get better at it when you've done it more often" Bella said. "Fine, just because you've done this since you were fifteen" Alice whined.

_Done what? What are they talking about? _"Oh hey Edward" Alice said. "Hi" I greeted. "What are you guys argueing about this time?' I asked. _They always have some sort of funny argument. _"Oh nothing, just street racing" Alice said. My eyes widened. _Street racing? My little sister was doing street racing?!_

_Not if I had anything to do with it. _"What the hell do you think you are doing street racing?!" I yelled at her. "Calm down Edward, I've done it before" she said as if it was nothing. _Well it isn't. She could get killed, hurt or arrested doing street racing. _"How long have you been doing it?" I asked.

"Ever since Bella took me the frist time" Alice said. I turned to look at Bella. If I wasn't extremely pissed that my sister was doing street racing, I would find that Bella doing that really hot. "And when was that?' I asked. "Um, one month ago" Alice said. "You've being doing this for three months?" I asked, outraged.

_Has she hurt herself yet? Has she been arrested actually when she went over to Alice's? Has she gotten shot or near it? _"Calm down Edward, I've never being threatened or shot or gotten arrested. We always got away in time" Alice assured me. I calmed down a bit but I was still angry.

"I don't want you doing this street racing anymore" I said. "Too bad, I'm doing it and so is Bella" she said. They walked past me and inside. _Guess I won't win this fight then. _I walked inside with them and as Alice started taking Bella upstairs I stopped her.

"Bella, can I talk to you?" I asked. _I finally got the balls to ask her out. I know it may not be romantic like most girls want it to be but if I don't do it now I may not do it at all. _"Sure, I'll be there soon Alice" she said. She walked down the stairs and we walked outside.

"So, what do you want Edward?" she asked. _You. _I suddenly got nervous. My palms started sweating. "Um...well.....I, uh, was ?" I said in a rush getting it out before I chickened out and told her it was nothing of matter.

I said it fast I wouldn't blame her if she didn't even understand a word I spewed. She was silent. I was about to ask her again in case she didn't understand me when she said something. "Sorry Edward, I have a boyfriend" she said. _What? A boyfriend? But I've never seen her with anyone. Where is he then? _

"Who's your boyfriend?" I asked. A bit harshly might I add. _Can't blame me, I'm jealous. The girl that I like has a boyfriend that I don't even know of. _"Alec" she said. "Who's he?" I asked angrily. _I don't know an Alec. _"He lives in Italy, we are in a long distance relationship" she said.

"What if he cheats on you?" I asked, trying to make her insecure so she would break up with him and go out with me. "He wont" she smiled and I felt like I was missing out on an inside joke. "Sorry Edward, but I have a boyfriend" she said. She patted my arm and walked back inside. I sighed dejectedly.

_Never let the boys hear about this. They'll spread it around the whole school the Edward Cullen was dejected. _I sighed again and walked inside._ I'll figure out a way to make her like me. Before she leaves for Italy again, hopefully she will stay back with me, I'll make her like me. _

A/N: One review and I will update as soon as I can! =]Me so happy, I'm HOME!!!!!!!!!!! =]


	19. La Bella, world's fastest racer

**A/N: Since I got only a few reviews I still updated for you guys but please come on, give me some feedback please guys. At least a few reviews not just one like I ask or you guys won't get the next chapter! =]**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**BPOV**

I walked back inside and up to Alice's room. "Hey, what did my brother want?" Alice asked. "He asked me out" I said. Her eyes widened. "What did you say?' she asked. _As much as she wants me as my sister legally, she doesn't want me with her brother, he's not good enough for me she said. _I agree, he bullies me then asks me out?

_Edward's got some nerve! _I bet he just got all friendly with me to ask me out. "No of course, I already have a boyfriend and why would I want to go out with someone who bullied me for six years?" I asked. "Oh thank god, Edward is such an ass for thinking that you would go out with him, I mean, he bullied you for six years!Come on!" she sighed exaspereatedly.

I flopped down on her bed and sighed. "I miss Italy" I said. My eyes got a bit watery. Alice noticed and came over and hugged me. "It's alright Bella, graduation is in a few months, you'll be able to go back then" she comforted me even though I knew she was sad. _She really had become like a sister to me and Jasper a brother._

"Yeah, I'll miss you Alice" I said. "Hey, stop with the tears, they can come in few months when you leave but not actually now" she said. I laughed and wiped my tears away. "OK" I said. "Now, let's have some girl time this weekend" Alice said. For the rest of the weekend we gave each other make-overs, watched movies until 3 in the morning and done what normal teenagers our age done.

"I'll beat you next time we go street racing" Alice said as we walked into my house. "No you wont Alice, you can never beat me" I said. Which is true kind of, I beat vampires and they have better reaction times than me.

"Fine, but I'm going to keep on trying" she said defiantley. "Alice, have you heard of that Italian racer who has beat even the fastest of the fastest?" I asked. "Yeah, but not until you introduced me to racing, do you know that she beat the worlds fastest racer by 20 seconds?" she asked and started chatting away excitedly about her.

**{A/N: I know nothing about racing sorry} **_The worlds fastest racer. _"Alice, can you keep a secret?" I asked. She still wasn't listening. "Alice!" I called two times before I got her attention. "Yes?" she asked. "Can you keep a secret?" I asked. _I know she can but I still have to ask._

"Of course, I would never tell anyone anything" she said. "You know that racer you're talking about, the worlds fastest racer, who is female and her racer name is La Bella and she is from Italy?" I asked. **{A/N: Sorry, I don't know any good names for racers} **"Yes of course" she said.

"Would you believe me if I told you that that was me?" I asked her. She looked confused. "What do you mean? Do you mean that you are La Bella?" she asked. "Yes" I said. _I know she wont believe me. Seriously, who just comes out and says that they are a world champion car racer. Not everyone. And most people won't believe me because most think that I am too young._

"Now that you mention it, you do look like her a bit from what I have seen in the posters and books and everything" She said while looking at me. Suddenly she squeled and captured me in a hug. "This is so cool! My best friend is a famous car racer!" she said. "Quieten down!" I said and sssh her. "I don't want anyone over-hearing" I told her.

"Oops, sorry Bella, I can tell why you don't want anyone to know, but can you tell me. how the hell did you become a famous car racer, I mean come on, you're only 18!" she yelled, her voice still a whisper though. "Um, I started street racing and then I got into more serious races" I said.

"This is so awesome! I promise I won't tell anyone though Bella, you can trust me" she said. _I'm really going to miss Alice when I go back to Italy. I wonder if I can stay in touch with her though. If I can trust her with this, then I can probably trust her with me been a vampire. I'll see though, I would have to ask Aro first. _

"Don't worry Alice, I trust you" I said. "OK, well, I suppose I should be heading back home now, I'll see you at school tomorrow OK?" she asked. "Sure, bye Alice" I said. She walked out the door and I heard her car turn on then drive away. _Her car is pretty fast, but still not as fast as mine. _

Charlie and Emmett were away again, Emmett, I don't know where and Charlie at work or he could be fishing. I'm not sure. I cooked some dinner for us and just put theirs in the fridge for when they got home. I got ready for bed and read my book for a little while. It was 10pm when I went to bed and Charlie and Emmett still weren't home. I hopped under my blanket and went to sleep. _Emmett and Charlie are fine, they can look after themselves._

**A/N: OK, I hope that was good and please guys, review, thank you to the people who did review though, you guys are nice! =]**


	20. Pressure

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews guys, and here is the next chapter, tada!:**

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning and hopped in the shower. I shaved my legs and washed my hair then got out and went and got myself some breakfast. I got myself some toast and put some butter on it then ate it like that. I got my bag and went outside, leaving Emmett snoring in the house and hopped in my car.

_Poor Emmett's going to be late. Or maybe I'm just early. _I started my car and drove to school. As usual, I got there in five minutes because of my fast driving. Most people were already in the parking lot. I got out of my car just and walked over to Alice, Jasper and Felix and Demetri.

"Morning guys" I yawned. _Looks like I'm still tired._ "Someone didn't get enough sleep last night" Alice teased. "Yep, absolutely right" I agreed because I was too tired to argue. "Wow, you must be tired if you don't want to argue, you nearly always argue with people if you don't like what they say" Felix teased.

"Yep" I agreed because he was absolutely right. "Wow, something's definitely not right here, she's ill, someone call an ambulance" Demetri joked. They laughed. "Ha-ha, very funny, shut up" I said. "Come on, let's go to class" Alice said as the bell went. We linked arms and walked to first period.

"Why you so tired Bella?" She asked me once we had sat down at our desk and got out books out. We ignored the teacher who had started some lecture on something that I had already been taught. "I don't know, am I not allowed to be tired?" I asked.

_I'm going to make the most of my sleep since I won't be able to sleep after graduation. _That's one thing I'm probably going to miss. _Sleeping. _"No you're not allowed to sleep, I said so" Alice said lightly. I laughed. "Well, then I'll try my best to stay awake for you Alice" I said.

Halfway through the period someone came into our class with a bunch of flowers in their hands. _What are they doing? _The flowers were freesias; Alec said that I smell like freesias and fruit. Mainly strawberries though. She went up to the teacher and handed her the flowers then walked out the door.

"Bella, here you go" she said and put the flowers on my desk. _For me? _Who would send me flowers? I looked at the note that was attached. _Will you go out with me? _It said. _Edward. _Who else would send them? Edward had signed the note with an E on it and I know that it was him.

"Who are they from? What's it say?" Alice asked. "They're from Edward and the note says 'will you go out with me?'" I said. _Why would he ask me out when I told him that I already have a boyfriend? He is just like every other one of these teenage boys. _

"Oh" Alice said and looked dejected. _Why? _The rest of class was watching us but then the teacher cleared her throat and they went back to the work on the board. "What's the matter Alice?" I asked. She sighed. "I understand if you want to go out with Edward Bella and since I am his sister and your my best friend, that might be a bit weird, but I understand if you want to go out with him, I won't stop you" she said and sounded sad.

"Alice? I have a boyfriend remember? We've been over this, I don't want to go out with Edward" I said. "I'm just saying, if you ever want to go out with him, don't not do it just because I don't want you to because he bullied you" Alice said. "Thank you Alice, I understand, but I don't want to go out with Edward" I said.

She sighed, relieved. "OK Bella, I know this might be selfish but I don't want you to be with Edward, he doesn't know how to treat women the right way, and you deserve to be treated like a princess" Alice said. I almost laughed again at what she said. _Soon, she might actually find out about me actually going to be a princess. _

"Thank you Alice, but I can assure you that I don't want to go out with Edward" I said. We quickly done the work until; the bell went and we went to our separate classes. At lunch time I told the others about what Edward done and they wanted to go say a few words to him, well, Felix and Dem wanted to go beat him up for asking me out, but AI said I'll deal with him after school.

I walked out the door and into the parking lot. Edward was sitting on the hood of his car, all his friends gathered around him and Tanya on his arm. _So he asks me out but already has a girl on his arms. Jerk. Looks like Edward convinced Tanya that he didn't write that letter either._

I walked up to Edward; his friends gave me smiles which I knew were all fake. I can tell the difference between real smiles and fakes smiles. Just look at people's eyes that is how I tell. "Edward, can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Sure" he said and smiled at me, a hopeful look in his eyes. _You are not going to get me Edward. I told you last time. _Tanya glared at me when Edward let go of her and walked towards me. _Calm down, geez, I'm not stealing your 'boyfriend'. _"So, will you go out with me?" Edward asked once we had walked a fair distance from the parking lot.

We stood on the outside of the forest. "Edward, I told you I have a boyfriend" I said. _I'm getting angry and we have hardly started the conversation. _"Break up with him" he urged. "NO!" I yelled, appalled at that idea. I would never do that to Alec or me.

Some anger was seeping into his eyes now along with hurt. Looks like jerk is used to always getting his way._ Not now anyway. Also looks like he won't give up. Anger management classes recommended. _"Because I love him" I said. He looked shocked. "What?" he asked. "I'm not going out with you because I love Alec" I said, anger colouring my tone.

"Does he love you?' he asked, trying to turn it around so it seems like Alec doesn't love me. "Of course he does" Felix and Dem said from behind me. They walked up to Edward. "Stop trying to ask our little sister out, she doesn't want to go out with you, she loves' Alec and he loves her, they are sole mates and if you do anything to hurt our little sis, we will kill you" they threatened and looked truly frightening.

Edward looked scared out of his pants. "O-o-k" he stammered out. "Run along before we hurt you" Demetri said. "Remember, we know where you live" Felix said. Edward ran away quickly. "You guys didn't have to scare him that much you know, he's probably throwing up in the toilet now" I scolded.

"Sorry" they said sheepishly. I shook my head. They will never change. "I'm going home now, I'll see you guys tomorrow" I said. The parking lot was cleared out almost now so I hopped in my car and drove home. Emmett was home for once but as usual, Charlie was still at work.

"Hey Emmett" I greeted as I walked into the lounge. "Hey squirt" he said, not taking his eyes off the TV. I sighed and walked to my room. _He should make the most of my time here; he'll miss me when I'm gone. Man, life is complicated. _

**A/N: OK, I have the next chapter typed out already but I'm not going to post it unless I have a few reviews so please be nice. If I feel up to it I will type some more, maybe. =] **

**Note to CullenCutie747: If you're reading this Elisha, you better have your SST homework done. =] Wouldn't want to get in trouble by Ms. Tucker. =]**


	21. Graduation

**A/N: Sorry you guys for skipping a few more months but nothing interesting happens in between them. Also for the person who asked how old Alec is, I'm just going to say he is 18. Thanks for the awesome reviews, guys, this is the last chapter that I have already written out while I was at boarding school so now they might take a little longer, depends how fast ideas come to me and how fast I can type them out. =] I'll try my best.**

**Chapter 20**

**BPOV**

A few more months had past and by time I knew it, it was graduation. Over the past few months, Edward had still tried to ask me out when Felix and Dem weren't around. He asked me out about another five times before I finally lost my patience and blew up at him.

I screamed at him to stop asking me out, I didn't want to go out with him. He finally got the message when I slapped him across the face and left a big pink mark. I felt so proud of myself then. I don't mean to boast but, he bullied me for six years, of course I would feel proud of hitting him.

So after that he finally stopped asking me out and we just went back to being friends. Weird aye? I'm friends with the person who bullied me. I'm officially going crazy. Just one more day until I can go back to Italy. I'm not staying around in Forks much. I'll really only miss Alice and Jasper.

Emmett and Charlie have tried making more time for me but it didn't work out that well. They went back to normal the next day. Alice and Jasper though, they have become my best human friends. I'll miss them forever.

Alec had come to visit me a few more times over the holidays and one time he came over to see Alice, my best friend and introduce himself. He wanted to see my best friend and the person who didn't get scared by vampires easily.

So, he came over to Alice's with us, of course it was a rainy day and he had to put some contacts in. I must say, his brown eyes went really pretty with his skin. So I introduced them and Alice thought he was pretty good for me.

Then, we went back to my house, just Alec and I, he had to go back to Italy again, so he gave me a kiss goodbye. It was starting to get a little heated when I heard someone clear their throat behind us. Alec had me pressed up against his car. We broke apart thinking it was Charlie.

Edward stood behind us with an amused expression on his face. "Cheating on your boyfriend Bella? Really, I thought your boyfriend was in Italy" he said. I could also tell he was hurt. He thought that I would pick him if I cheated on my boyfriend. _Which I didn't._

I started laughing because Edward thought that I was cheating on my boyfriend. "Bella? Who is that?" Alec asked me. "Alec, this is Edward, Edward, this is Alec, my boyfriend from Italy, he came to visit me for a while" I introduced them, still laughing.

"This is the Edward who bullied you for six years?" Alec asked calmly. _Oh boy! _"Yes" I said. Alec looked at Edward. He walked up to Edward and said; "You ever hurt my girl again and I will kill you, and if you ever touch her without her wanting it, I will kill you" he threatened.

"Well what if she wants it" Edward said cheekily actually thinking that I would ask him to touch me. _I only want Alec for that. _"I only want Alec to touch me thanks" I said and put my arms around Alec's waist. He put his arms around my shoulders and pulled me into his side. His cold soothed my anger.

_How dare Edward think that he can touch me! I've made it clear heaps of time's that I don't want to go out with him. _"I've got to go now Bella, but remember, call us if you want to come home and we can come get you" Alec said. "OK" I said. He leaned in for another kiss and I whispered; "Let's give Edward a show before you have to go".

"OK" He whispered as his lips met mine. As usual, I put my arms around his neck and he put his arms around my waist. Since he was taller than me, he had to bend down. I decided to make it easier for him by hitching my leg up on his hip. He pulled both my legs up and I secured them around his waist.

We broke apart panting and rested our foreheads together. "I'll miss you Bella, I can't wait to start our forever together" he whispered in my ear so Edward couldn't hear. "I'll miss you too, but don't forget I'll be coming home soon" I said.

I put my legs back on the ground. "Bye Alec, see you in a few months" I said as he got into his car and drove away but not before blowing me a kiss. "So that was your boyfriend?" Edward asked. I turned to look at him. "What are you still doing here?" I asked.

_Bet he enjoyed the peep show. Pervert. _Just like all other boys, I bet he enjoyed watching that. I looked at him. Nope, not really. His eyes held anger and jealousy. "Never mind, I'm just going to go now" he said and got in his car and drove away.

_What was he even doing at my house? Oh, right, football meeting maybe. _

I didn't really car, I just forgot about that and didn't think about it. Right now, it is graduation and I am standing in line with the rest of the school waiting to get my graduation certificate. I stood in line waiting for my name to get called. Emmett was behind me, Charlie was somewhere in the crowd, along with various parents and Alec came here to.

I told him he didn't have to come but he wanted to and he want to introduce himself to my dad and brother. _I don't see the point because I mean, we're going to be leaving tomorrow. _"Isabella Swan" the principal called. I walked onto the stage and shook the principal's hand. I got my diploma and walked off the stage. It was practically vibrating with everyone's clapping and it was making my legs jittery.

I waited for the rest of the students to get called up and get their diploma. We all got our diplomas and walked into the auditorium to try and find our parents. "Bella!" I heard someone call. I turned in the direction my name came from and saw that Charlie and Emmett were coming towards me. "Well done Bells, you graduated" he said and hugged me.

Emmett picked me up in a hug. "My little sister has grown up" Emmett said as he out me down and ruffled my hair up. "Thanks guys" I said. "Congratulations Bella" Alec said as he came up behind me. "Who are you?" Emmett asked Alec. _Well, now's the time._

"Um, Emmett, Charlie, this is my boyfriend Alec, from Italy" I hesitantly. Alec squeezed my hand to let me know I'm not alone on this. "Your boyfriend?!" they said together, angrily. "Yes, he was my boyfriend when I was Italy" I said.

"How long have you being together?" Charlie asked suspiciously. "A few years" Alec said, saying something now. "A few years? And you never managed to tell us?" Emmett asked. "No, because you would've scared them off" I said. _Although, Alec is stronger than both of them. _

"Well, hello Alec, it's nice to meet you" Charlie said and offered his hand for a handshake. Alec took it while keeping eye contact with Charlie. _Showing him that he's not scared. _"Nice to meet you to sir" Alec said politely. "Are you two going back to Italy tomorrow together?" Emmett asked.

"Yes" I said. Alec smiled at me. "Alright, I'll allow it but, if I hear any word that you hurt my daughter, I'm going to get my gun and shoot you in the nuts" Charlie threatened. _No! He needs those! _"Yes sir" Alec said although he was a little scared. _He may be a vampire but his balls are still sensitive._

"Would you like to join us for dinner to celebrate? We're going to the local diner" Charlie offered. _Yay! No cooking tonight. _I've sort of gotten a little bored of cooking now since I have to do it every day sometimes for more than 3 people.

"Of course, thank you very much" Alec accepted. _Poor him. _I squeezed his hand in comfort and he shot me a grateful smile. We got into our separate cars and drove to the diner. It was packed for a school night because everyone was here after graduating.

_Damn it! I forgot to say 'happy graduation' to Alice. _I looked around the diner to see if they had come here. No. Oh well, I'll say goodbye before I leave for Italy tomorrow. That's going to be a tearful goodbye. We ordered our food and talked for the rest of the night. Well, we ate; Alec hid his food in a napkin.

"See you tomorrow Alec" I said and kissed him goodbye once Charlie and Emmett had gone inside the house. "Tomorrow, we can start our forever" Alec said. "Hmm, that sounds nice" I said. We kissed once more then I walked inside. All my bags were packed for tomorrow so I got ready for bed and went to sleep.

**A/N:K guys, I'm working on the next chapter so don't worry, I'm going to bed now so I'll post the next chapter when it is written. And…………………..she's going back to Italy in the next chapter! Exciting? I think it is sad but exciting at the same time. Hope you like this chapter =]**


	22. Going home

**A/N: She's back to Italy now guys, isn't that sad? Time just went so fast for her. =[**

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning and went and took a shower to prepare myself for going back to Italy. I wasn't leaving until this afternoon so I decided I would go see Alice and say goodbye to her. I ate some breakfast and left a note for Emmett and Charlie who had work off today that I would be back soon and that I was just visiting Alice.

I got in my car and drove to Alice's. When I got there I saw they were packing some camping gear and everything in the car. I parked my car and got out. "Alice! Happy late graduation" I said as she came and hugged me.

"You too Bella. Do you have to go? Can't you just stay one more week and come camping with us?" she begged, using her puppy face. "I'm sorry Alice, my flight is already booked and it's a non-refundable ticket" I said. It actually wasn't, Aro bought the jet to take me home. And I actually didn't really want to go camping. Carlisle and Esme were going to be the only parents there along with Alice, Jasper, Edward, Emmett was going too, Rosalie, and all of Edward's friends were going.

That's Mike, Lauren, Tanya and Ben I think. Oh and Angela. That's a lot of people for two adults to look after and they were going for 3 days, camping out in the woods. "I'll miss you so much Bella, your my best friend, you have to keep in touch with me" she begged.

_I could maybe do letters. But no phone calls or actually seeing, too much would've changed by then. _"Of course Alice, I'll write heaps of letters" I said. "You better though too" I threatened. "Of course" she said. "I just came to say happy graduation and to give you a hug because I'm leaving this afternoon" I said sadly. I would miss Alice.

"OK, well, I'll miss you Bella, maybe we can see each other on the holidays or something aye?" she asked. "We'll see" I said, trying not to get her hopes up too much. "Bye Bella" Alice said. "Bye Alice, say goodbye to Carlisle and Esme for me too please" I said as I got into my car. "I will don't worry" she said. I waved and reversed out the driveway.

I drove home and Charlie and Emmett were in the kitchen eating some breakfast. "Morning" I said. "Morning Bella" they said sadly. _Looks like they are sad to see me go. _"I'm taking you to the airport at 3, is that alright?" Charlie asked. "Sure dad, I'll miss you guys when I go to Italy" I said.

"We'll miss you too Bellsy" Emmett said. They each got up to hug me, tearing up a little. "I love you Bells, you'll always be my little girl" Charlie said. "Thanks dad" I said. "I'm going to go pack some more stuff now" I said.

"OK, when you're ready tell me and I'll drive you to the airport" Charlie said. "I'm coming, I'm not missing saying goodbye to my little sis" Emmett said. I walked up into my room and finished packing the rest of my stuff. By time the afternoon came I was feeling sad and excited.

Sad to be leaving Forks, Alice and Charlie and Emmett. Excited to be going back to my family. _Man, it feels like this year has gone so fast. _"Come on Bells, or you're going to miss you flight" Charlie said. He is taking me to the airport then I am going to go with Alec to our private jet.

Charlie and Emmett looked sad as I descended the stairs with my suitcases. "Let's get these in the car" Charlie said as he and Emmett picked one suitcase up each and put it in the car. We hopped in and buckled our seats. We took Emmett's jeep, so they could come back and I had given the car back to Felix and Dem to take to Volterra.

The car ride to Volterra was silent and a little bit depressing. The air was filled with sadness. _If they are so sad to see me go why didn't they spend more time with me? _We got to the airport and they dropped me off. I told them to just drop me off at the entrance. They don't know I'm going on a private jet.

"Keep in touch with us Bells" Charlie said. "I will" I said. _If I can. _"I'll miss you sis, I love you" Emmett said. "I love both of you guys, I'm glad I came to live with you" I said. They each gave me a hug and then hopped back in the car. "Call if you want to come back home or see you in the holidays" They said as they drove off.

Alec pulled up in his car with Felix and Demetri a few minutes later and they got out. "Come on Bella" Alec said. We walked towards the private jet and boarded it. Alec pulled me into a hug. "I know you'll miss them Bella, let it out, it's alright" Alec comforted.

I burst into tears. _I'll miss them so much. I know they didn't spend much time with me but I know they loved me and I'll probably never see them again. _"It's alright Bella, I'm here" Alec said and hugged me to hid body. _I love Charlie and Emmett, I'll miss Renee too and Alice and Jasper and Carlisle and Esme. I'll have to fake my death and probably never see them again. _

I cried for ages, just clinging to Alec who comforted me the best he could with his words and actions. I cried for my friends who I would never see again and for the parents who I would never see again. I cried for Emmett who would never see me again.

I finally ran out of tears and Alec passed me a box of tissues. "Thank you" I said and blew my nose. "Gross Bella" Alec said. I laughed. "I'm sorry, at least I won't have to blow my nose anymore soon" I said and tried to lighten up a bit. He laughed with me and then threw my tissues into the bin when I was finished with them.

"Sleep my dear Bella, I love you" Alec said gently as he laid me down on the bed in our jet. He hopped in bed with me and cuddled up next to me. "Love you Alec" I said as I drifted off to sleep. _When we get back to Italy, it's time to start our new life. _

I fell asleep in Alec's embrace in minutes, him telling me how much he loves me. _I love Alec. _I went to sleep enjoying the few dreams that I had of what I could do with my life now, spending eternity with Alec, my life. I cherished the dreams and held them close, I would only get one more night to sleep because I would be changed the next day.

_I can't wait._

**A/N: Want Alec's POV? I have a little idea of what I want to happen from here on, I could end the story here, write a sequel or carry on from here. What do you guys want? I've got an idea but I also want your guys ideas. Anything in particular you guys want? **


	23. Camping and welcome homes!

**A/N: Hey guys, this chapter will be in a little bit of Edwards, Alec and maybe Bella's POV since you guys all wanted different things and I already had some stuff planned out. =] Also, sorry but I'm not going to do a sequel; I couldn't write the summary if I tried because I wouldn't know what to write. I am going to try and put all of your guys idea's in because they are really good! And since I feel nice I'm posting this chapter now instead of tomorrow. I'm going to go eat something now because I'm starving. =]**

**Edward's POV**

I didn't really want to go on this hunting trip but Alice forced me to come along with her and the rest of the family. It was me, Carlisle and Esme, Alice, Emmett and Jasper, and Rosalie. Mike, Ben, Tyler, Angela, Jessica, Lauren and Tanya were going to come but they backed out.

They girls are probably afraid of breaking their nails and the boys are afraid that there are bears out there that could eat them. I laughed. _What chicken shit they are. _I'm sort of glad that Jessica, Lauren and Tanya aren't coming now, now I don't have to hide from them while they try to seduce me. I don't like them but sometimes I just have to release some frustration and they are more than willing.

Charlie was going to come on this trip as well but unfortunately he had to work. As we were loading all the camping gear into our cars and Emmett's jeep another car came up the driveway. Out hopped Mike and Tanya. "Hey, what are you guys doing here?" I asked them.

"We decided to go camping with you guys, you know, to get away from the parents" Mike said while Tanya inspected her nails and sneaked looks at me when she thought I wasn't looking. "Oh ok, we have some room in Emmett's Jeep still, let's put your stuff in there" I said. We grabbed all their gear and started chucking it into Emmett's jeep.

"Careful Edward, that has precious stuff in it" Tanya said as I was about to throw her bag into the boot. _What precious stuff? Nail polish and magazines? _I carefully put her bag into the boot being careful not to jostle it. _Wouldn't want to rip her precious magazines now would I? _

_I really wish Bella could've come with us. But no, she had to go back to Italy with her boyfriend. _I immediately became jealous and angry. _She should be with me! Not Alec! _She could've just given me a chance, see if she likes me_ but now she is in Italy and I have no chance. _

_Unless I go to Italy and look for her. _It doesn't sound like too much of a bad idea. First though, I have to live through this camping trip. _I really should've bought some earplugs to block out Tanya's rambling. _She has been talking a mile a minute ever since we hopped in the car and started driving to our camping spot in the forest and that has not been helping my headache.

30 minutes later we arrived at our camping spot and got out of our cars. We started to set up all our tents while Carlisle told us all of what we could and couldn't do and if we got lost just to stay where we are and to call for somebody.

After we had our tents set up and we got a fire going, we started to cook some sausages over the fire for our dinner. For the rest of the night we just told some scary stories while eating our food. Jasper told a really scary story and I hate him for that because Tanya cut off the blood circulation in my arm by clinging on too much.

At about midnight, we all went into our own separate tents but I didn't get to go yet, Tanya was holding my arm stopping me from moving. "Would you like to join me for a stroll later?" Tanya asked, trying to be seductive. I know she meant nothing about a stroll.

"No thanks Tanya I'm tired right now" I said and walked into my tent. _Sometimes she really gets on my nerves. _I changed into a pair of boxers and an old top then hopped in my sleeping bag and went to sleep dreaming of Bella.

**Alec's POV**

For the rest of the flight back to Italy, Bella slept soundly. I was so happy to have her back in my arms again. It would take a little while to get back to Italy and Bella would see everyone, go to sleep and then she would probably want to be changed. Excitement bubbled in my stomach.

_Bella is going to be changed. She really wants to be with me. _I was so happy; Bella and I could spend the rest of our lives together. Although, what would make me happier is if I could go and kill Edward. I'm sure the others would agree with me on this.

He bullied her! And apparently he tried to ask her out a few times as well. All the more reason to go and bash his head in. My heart swelled with pride for Bella though when I heard that she had slapped him across the face.

A few hours or half the day later we had landed in Italy. "Bella, sweetheart wake up" I said. I hated to wake her up but everyone would like to see her, we all had missed her greatly. She squirmed for a bit but opened her eyes and sat up groggily.

"We're home darling" I said. She was suddenly wide awake. "Home?" she asked. "Yes" I said. "Well let's go see everyone then" she said and practically dragged me from my seat. We had landed on the private airstrip just outside the castle.

"It'll be quicker this way" I said as I picked her up bridle style and ran into the castle. She laughed as I opened the door to the throne room. Everyone was excited to have Bella back. I put Bella down in the middle of the room and everyone looked to see what the commotion was.

_Obviously they thought she would be back a lot later than this. _"Bella!" everyone said at the same time and came and started hugging her and telling her how much they missed her. She hugged everyone. "Bella would you like to go back to bed?" I asked her.

It was night time now so if she went to sleep she would wake up in the morning and not be jet lagged since she slept a bit on the flight. "OK" she yawned. "Just hold on a sec" she said.

**BPOV**

I was so glad to be home but everyone welcoming me back at once was overwhelming. I walked over to Aro once I told Alec I would just be a second. "Dad? Could you maybe change me tomorrow? I've got nothing holding me back and I want it to be as soon as possible to start my forever with you guys, my family" I said.

Aro looked as if he would cry if he could. "Of course Bella, we'll talk about the details in the morning but right now, do you want to go to sleep? Enjoy the last one while you can?" he asked comfortingly. "OK, night dad" I said goodnight to everyone and me and Alec walked up to our room.

I changed into my pyjamas and Alec snuggled up into bed with me keeping me company. "Goodnight love, see you in the morning, I love you" Alec whispered in my ear as I was swept off into my last sleep.

**A/N: Hey guys, she's been changed in the next chapter unless you guys want something else to happen or someone else's POV? Anything you guys want or don't like? Tell me what you think please. =]**


	24. Transformation

**A/N: Holy crap everyone! All you guys who reviewed are ****AWESOME!**** You guys are so close to the idea that I was going to write! I'm trying not to tell you guys too much of what is going to happen but still, you guys are soooooo close! P.S. This is going to be a Bella and Alec story, sorry if any of you guys wanted her to be with Edward but he's and asshole in this story, come on! Would you be with someone who bullied you? P.P.S The story doesn't end here! =] Still got a few chapters if you guys want! =]**

**BPOV**

This morning I woke up and my first thought was, _today is the day I'm being changed. _Excitement and nerves fought in my stomach each trying to oust the over. _Today was the day to start my forever. _

Alec wasn't with me this morning when I woke up and since I was fully rested, I went and took a shower. I washed my hair and shaved all the hair of my legs. _At least I won't have to do this anymore now. _ I got out of the shower and got dressed into skinny jeans and a blue blouse that hugged my curves.

I applied a bit of make-up, only enough that it enhanced my already pale skin. I then walked into the kitchen that Aro had built for when I came to live with them. I got some eggs and bacon from the cupboard and decided to cook that for breakfast since the only thing I would be eating from now on, or drinking, was animal blood.

Yep, that's right, animal blood. I got Aro and the others to let me eat animal blood. They said they expected nothing else because I was too kind so they let me. They also told me they would try it, but not to hold them to it.

Of course I was still happy that they would try to drink from animals. After I had eaten a delicious breakfast of eggs on toast and bacon with some tomato sauce, I decided now was the time. I was ready to be changed. I walked towards the throne room and opened the doors.

"Morning everyone" I greeted as I walked in. "Morning Bella," everyone greeted excitedly. Aro started to walk up to me. "Where would you like to be when we bite you?" Aro asked me. "Could we do it in mine and Alec's bedroom?" I asked.

Alec wrapped his arm around my waist when I said that in agreement. "Of course, and I understand that you want Alec to do it?" Aro asked while looking between me and Alec. "Yes" I said while looking at Alec with a smile on my face.

He looked back at me adoringly. "I love you so much Bella" he said and gave me a peck on the lips. "I love you too Alec" I said. "OK and two more things, since Alec can't use his power on you, he can't dull the pain so you're going to have to experience all the pain" Aro said sadly.

"OK I understand and I am fine with that" I said. "And before we get started, I understand that you want to be a vegetarian?" Aro asked and raised his eyebrows. "Yes" I said. He laughed. "Didn't expect anything else, like I said, we will try to drink animal blood too but just don't hold us to it OK Bella?" he asked lightly to show me it was alright.

"OK Aro" I said. "So, should we get started?" he asked. Now the nerves started to kick in. _I would never see my other family again. _"Don't worry Bella, you can still write to your family" Aro said noticing my sadness.

With that I cheered up. I can still write to them, just not see them. _Renee has Phil now and Charlie has Emmett. _And Alice and Jasper have each other. "OK" I said. "Don't worry Bella, I will be with you the whole time" Alec comforted as we started walking towards our room.

"This is going to hurt but I'm going to try my best to help you through OK Bella?" Alec asked. "Yes" I said strongly. _I can do this, a lot of pain but it's for my family. _Alec put sat me on the bed and told me to lie down.

"Relax Bella" he said. "Kiss me" I said. He leaned in and started to kiss me. _The last thing I want to remember before the pain starts is Alec's cold, loving lips on my own. _His tongue traced my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to let him in. His tongue slipped into my mouth and started to explore.

We kissed for a few minutes before his mouth started to move lower, onto my neck. He licked and nibble on my neck a few times and my heart was racing from excitement, nerves and lust. "I love you Bella" he whispered before his teeth sunk in my neck.

He bit down and let his venom flow into his neck then move to the crevices in my elbows and bit there then down to my ankles and let more venom flow into my blood system. He licked all the spots he bit and they healed, trapping the venom in my body. The pain was starting to get stronger now until it was burning me at an extreme heat.

"I'm so sorry I can't ease the pain Bella" Alec said sounding so sad. He cuddled up next to me on our bed and spooned me. His coldness eased the pain a bit. To distract myself from thinking of the pain that was spreading all throughout my body, I started to remember my life. Every single memory I committed to my memory, even the bad ones. I didn't want to lose a single memory of my life even though some of them are bad.

I bit my lip and clenched my teeth and fists together to keep the screams in. Screaming would only make Alec feel sadder because he couldn't help me. _Stupid mind! Why doesn't my mind work correctly? _Aro had a theory that I was have a mind shield but we can't test that theory until later.

I didn't scream the entire time the venom was burning my body. Screaming wouldn't help. It would only make me and others suffer more. For the three days of my transformation I didn't scream as Alec held me whispering comforting words in my ear.

I committed every memory to my new mind as I was burning, not leaving anything out. After three days of burning in fire, the pain started to ease away from my outer body, towards my heart. _It's almost finished. _I mentally sighed in relief. _This pain would almost be over. _I got feeling back in my arms and legs but still stayed as still as a statue.

"It's almost finished" I heard Alec say. I heard footsteps coming then a door opening and people walking into our room. I ignored them because the pain was now going straight towards my heart. My heart was fluttering as fast as a hummingbird. _.Thump. _ _Thump. _My heart beat its last heartbeat for eternity.

I opened my eyes and the room I was in turned silent.

**A/N: Sorry to end here guys, but I wanted to. =] I'm evil ay? But I'm also nice by giving you this chapter! Next chapter will probably be up in the next few days, maybe three actually because I have to go pick up my sis from hospital today. Don't worry; I'll get it up eventually though. =] Tell me, was this chapter good enough? You want Alec's POV of her change and when she opens her eyes? Tell me what you want because the next chapter is a blank page so far =]**


	25. Attacked by calm and weirdness

**A/N: Hey guys, someone pointed out that it takes longer than what I wrote to fly from Forks to Italy. I'm sorry but can you just go with it? I don't know how long it takes to fly there so please? And since someone didn't want Alec's point of view, I'm sorry but some people did want it so I'm going to write it. I hope you enjoy this chapter though =] Out of the whole story, whose POV do you prefer? Edwards? Bella's? Felix's? Tell me who! =]**

**Alec's POV**

I stayed with Bella the entire time she was changing. _I wish my gift would work on her just this one time to help ease her pain. _Although I am surprised greatly, she never once, screamed. I have never known another vampire that hasn't screamed while changing.

I remember screaming until my voice was hoarse when I was changing. _The pain was just so intense. _But Bella, my Bella, she never screamed once. My heart swelled with pride. _She is always strong. _At the beginning of her transformation I cuddled into her side and held her close to my body, trying to ease her heat and comfort her with my words of love.

As her heart rate began to increase, Aro and the others walked into the room. We waited a few more seconds until her heart beat stopped entirely. She opened her eyes. We all held our breath waiting for her first reaction as a vampire.

_Would she remember us and everything that has happened in her life? Would she remember anything at all? _Some vampires, when changing, lose all their memories. _I hope she remembers us though. _

She sat up from the bed and looked at us. We all gasped. _She was beautiful. Not that she wasn't before but now, she looked like a goddess. _Her mahogany hair was now even shinier and silky and it had grown a bit more in length so it reached just above her butt.

Her eyes were a striking red colour like all newborns and went well with her porcelain coloured skin. It looked like marble, silky and smooth. Her nose was still the same button nose that I loved when she was a human. Her cheeks were more defined and even more beautiful.

Her lips were red and juicy and I just wanted to lean in and kiss her right then and tangle my hands in her silky hair. I couldn't see much else because she was sitting down on the bed but from what I could see; her body had become more defined and curvy.

I just wanted to ravish and worship her body on this bed and tell her how much I love her. "Alec" she said as she looked at me. Her voice was beautiful. It was a melody and harmony all together. The way my name rolled off her tongue in that moment was perfect.

She suddenly flew up really gracefully and lunged at me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. Hard. I forgot about the other vampires in the room and started kissing her back. I wrapped my arms around her small body which has now grown more graceful and bought her to my chest.

We broke apart after five minutes, panting. "Wow" I said. "Where did that come from?" I asked. We hadn't even kissed that hard when she was human. But I must admit, I liked it. "Sorry" she said and looked at me sheepishly.

"It's alright, I liked it" I said and smiled at her. She smiled back. "Should we go see the others now? They sort of left the room when you attacked me" I said. "OK" she agreed. I looked at her, surprised. "What?" she asked.

"Aren't you supposed to be wrecking havoc or trying to kill me or something instead of just agreeing to go see others vampires?" I asked. "Why would I attack you?" she asked, bewildered. "Well, a normal newborn vampire would is usually not under control and lashes out at anything they can get their hands on" I said. "Not just sit here and talk calmly like you've always been a vampire" I said.

"Guess I'm just crazy this way as well as I was a human" she shrugged. "You're unbelievable Bella, I love you" I said. "I love you too, let's go see the others now" she said. I tugged on her hand and she stood up gracefully with me. We walked out the door hand in hand and walked towards the throne room.

We opened the door and walked in. Everyone was standing defensively just in case Bella decided to attack them. "What? I'm not going to attack you guys" she said in a 'duh' type of voice. "Bella! Oh you look so beautiful, Immortality suits you perfectly!" Jane gushed over Bella's new looks and hugged her once she knew she wouldn't be attacked.

"If you keep on patting my hair and say you're going to do make-over's on me 24/7, and then I might have to attack you Jane" she teased. We all laughed as Jane looked fearfully at Bella. "Jeez! I'm kidding I wouldn't hurt you sis" she said and Jane hugged her.

"So Bella, how was the transformation?" Aro asked her once everyone had finished complimenting her and talking to her. Everyone was in the throne room, waiting for Bella to say something. "Painful" she grimaced. I grimaced too. _I wasn't able to help her. God I feel like shit. _

"Don't Alec" she said. I looked at her confused. "Huh?" I asked. "You said you feel like shit, excuse my language dad, and you felt bad since you weren't able to help me" she said. I felt and looked even more confused. "I didn't say anything Bella" I said. "Yes you did, you said 'I wasn't able to help her. God I feel like shit'" she said.

_Holy crap! _"See, there you said it again" she said. By now, everyone was confused. _Bella? _"Yeah?" she asked. _Look at my lips when I talk to you. _She looked at my lips. _There not moving, I'm thinking this. _She looked startled when she met my eyes. "Your thinking this?" she asked.  
"Would someone please tell us what's going on?" Jane asked.

"Apparently Bella can read minds and she has a mind shield and can feel someone's emotions" I said. The whole room looked at Bella, shocked and in awe at how powerful she is. "What?" she asked. "You have more than one power Bella" Aro said.

She looked shocked. "Wow" she whispered. "And you have amazing self-control, wonder what will happen if we fetch a human?" by this time, Aro was in his own thoughts. "Felix, go get a human" he said. Felix ran out the door and went to get a human. "Jane, ring Eleazer and ask him to come here for a visit, we need his help" she ordered Jane. By this time, Felix had returned with a human.

We all looked at Bella as Felix brought the confused looking boy up to Bella. "Stand up" he ordered the boy. He looked at Bella and gasped. _If he tries anything on her, I swear I will kill him! _He was looking at Bella with lust in his eyes.

"Go on Bella, see if his blood smells nice" Aro said. The boy looked towards Aro and his eyes widened at what he said. "Quiet" Felix ordered. Bella was holding her breath but now she took a deep gulp of air tasting his scent.

We waited for her to pounce and drain the boy dry but what happened surprised us all.

**A/N: K guys, ending it there or it would be way to long I think. Next chapter will be up in a few days, sorry this wasn't up before, but my sister was hogging the laptop. Come on! She's got her own computer up in her room and she wants to use the laptop. She's mean. {Pouts} Anyway, tell me what you think please. Any requests? Or POV's you guys want? It will probably be Bella's first though. Then Aro's if you guys want it? **


	26. First meal and gifts

**A/N: Sorry if this isn't really detailed or something but I tried. =]**** I know, it's short but I already gave you a chapter yesterday. =] Hope you like it =]**

**BPOV**

Aro ordered Felix to get a human for me to see how I would react to the smell of their blood. He bought a human boy in moments later and put him at my feet. I took in a deep breath of air like Aro told me to do. And then I gagged, but nothing came up from my stomach.

Everyone looked at me surprised. They expected me to lunge at him and drain him dry. Even if his blood did tempt me, I would've tried my hardest to resist. I didn't want to become a murderer and kill innocent people.

But come one! His blood was rotten. It smelt like he hadn't had a shower in a month and his blood smelt like it had been rotting away for ages. My nose scrunched up in disgust. "Gross" I said and held my breath. I'd rather not breathe then smell that nasty smell.

"Please get rid of him" I said. Not breathing was starting to become uncomfortable now. "Eat him if you want Felix" Aro said. Felix sunk his teeth into the boy's neck and started to drain him dry. The boy didn't put up a fight. He made a strange noise as he sucked in his last breath of air before he slumped down, dead.

"Dispose of him please Felix" Aro asked. Felix walked out of the door with the boy over his shoulder. "Bella" I tuned to Aro.

**Aro's POV**

"Bella" I said as my daughter turned to face me. _I never thought I would have a daughter in all of my eternity. But Bella came along and snatched me up with just, herself. She intrigued me and then I started to feel like a father to her._

Who would've thought? The leader of vampires, the hard-ass Aro Volturi having a soft spot for a mere human being. But I did, she captured me with my ability not been able to work on her. Then I started to treat her like a daughter.

After I heard that Edward and his gang had bullied her for six years. I felt like going to their houses and strangling them. Bella deserves to be treated like a queen and nothing below.

_Although I am a bit disappointed she didn't want to eat from humans. I never thought we could drink blood from animals. _"Yes?" she asked. "How did you do that?" I asked._ How could she just stand their, a newborn, and wrinkle her nose disgustedly at a humans blood._

_It smelt nice to me, but not the best I've smelt, he really could have done with a shower. He was sweating and 'gross' as Bella said. Maybe it's just that human that she thinks stinks, it could be here newborn senses since they are stronger than older vampires. _

"Do what?" she asked. "Just stand there without attacking him" I said. "His blood smelt rotten" she said. Again, I was surprised by her. She is selfless, beautiful, kind and caring. Not to mention she will make a very powerful vampire.

"Looks like you have amazing self control, we'll see about your powers soon when Eleazer arrives and you don't like the smell of human blood" I mused. Eleazer will be arriving sometime tonight so we will know all about Bella's powers and what she is capable of by then.

We already know she can read someone's mind and feel their emotions; she obviously has a mental shield since I can't use my gift on her. _Amazing. I never knew a vampire to have so many gifts. _

"How are you feeling now Bella? Any itch in the back of your throat?" I asked her. "Now that you mention it, I am kind of thirsty" she said. "OK, you can go hunting with Alec if you want, just try not to stray to far into the village in case your bloodlust comes up" I said.

"OK, see you guys later" she said as her and Alec walked out the door. I'm glad he is her mate. He knows how to treat woman properly, unlike that bastard Edward who I heard asked her out. Until she slapped him in the face. I'm so proud of my daughter.

**Eleazer's POV**

After I got that phone call from Jane telling me Aro wanted me to come to Volterra I called my family down. "Yes honey?" Carmen asked me as she and our daughters came down. "I just got a phone call from Aro" I said. Everyone stayed silent. Our daughters Kate and Irina didn't really like the Volturi because Aro killed their mother. They are actually blood related sisters.

"And?" Carmen asked in her Spanish accent, sounding worried. "He wants me to go to Volterra, apparently they have a new princess" The girls gasped at this. "A new vampire princess?" Kate asked. "Yes, and anyway, apparently she is really powerful, he wants me to go there and see what powers she has, would you girls like to come with me?" I asked. _My power is to see other vampire's gifts. It came in real handy when I was with the Volturi and we had to go to war. It helped pick out the gifted vampires to kill first. _

They all looked a bit hesitant. "Of course we'll come with you Eleazer" Carmen said. "OK" the girls agreed. "OK, we will leave in about ten minutes" I said. We locked up the house even though it was deep in the forest on the outskirts of Alaska and no-one would find it. We don't know how long our visit at Volterra would be.

"OK let's go" I said and we all started running towards Italy.

**A/N: Like this chapter? Please tell me. Any requests? Suggestion? =]**** Next will be up soon. =] No Alec's POV in this chapter sorry. **


	27. First hunt and Eleazer

**A/N: OK Guys, someone said that they didn't want Bella to be a vegetarian. I might make it that she eats humans and animals OK? Also, I'm not sure what all of her powers are yet. She might be a sponge or she might just have a few select powers. I'll explain better soon. =]**

**BPOV**

Alec and I went hunting in the forest near the castle. We came across a few humans scents drifting towards the castle. "Do they still smell gross?" Alec asked me. He had his arm wrapped around my waist and we were casually strolling towards the forest.

I took a deep breath again and my nostrils were filled with the smell of warm blood. "Damn the smells nice now" I said. It smells nice, I could eat it without being repulsed but not nice enough that I really craved it.

"Huh? Wonder why the other human stunk and these ones smell nice?" Alec mused. "Could just be because he needed to take a shower" I offered. He really did stink that human. "Could be, he was in the cellar for a few days" Alec said.

"Ew. You should at least shower them so they don't stink" I said. "OK honey, we can tell Aro about this when we get back but for now, let's get you some nice smelling food" he said and smiled at me. We took off running into the forest and ran until we found a bear.

"Smell it, does it smell nice?" he asked. "It smells just like the nice humans" I said. "How do I hunt?" I asked. I hadn't actually thought about that yet. Do you just lunge at him and sink your teeth into his neck? "Do you know where the jugular is?" Alec asked.

"Yes" learnt that in biology. "Use your teeth and just aim for his neck, the twist it so he dies and then put your teeth into his jugular and drink" he explained. "OK that seems easy" I said. I lunged for the bear and wrapped my legs around him, holding me in place. I twisted his neck so he was dead and it wasn't painful then I sunk my teeth into his neck.

I sucked softly and blood came rushing into my mouth. "Mmm" I moaned. The blood was lukewarm and it went down my throat easily. I sucked every last drop from the bear and then laid him down on the ground. "Sounds like you enjoyed that" Alec said. I looked up at him. He had lust in his eyes.

"I did" I said. "You got a bit of blood there" Alec said. He leaned down and licked the blood from the chin to the corner of my mouth. "Got it" he said. He started to pull away when I grabbed him and pulled him to me. I kissed him hard and he responded immediately.

He pushed me up against a tree and it groaned from our weight. We broke apart breathing heavily. "We should get back now, Eleazer will be here soon" Alec panted. "OK" I agreed, equally breathless from our kiss.

We ran back to the castle hand in hand and I caught a few deer's before we walked to the throne room. "Hello Aro" we greeted as we walked over to their thrones and leaned against the wall. "Ah Bella, how did the hunt go" Aro asked me. Everyone else was listening to our conversation as well even though they were looking in different directions. "Went quite good actually" I said and sneaked a peek at Alec.

He smiled at me and leaned down to kiss me on the lips. "Really good" he whispered in my ear so only I would hear. "OK besides you two kissing and making out, how was it?" he asked. "Good, we came across a few humans and they didn't stink like the other one but they didn't smell overly good" I said.

"Interesting" he mused. "I think I know why you don't think humans smell good" he said. "Why?" I asked. I want to know why some smell nice and others stink. "Well, you know how when you were human you didn't like the smell of blood?" he asked. "Yes" I said.

"Well, you sort of bought that with you now so human blood doesn't appeal to you so much. I think if the human stinks, like hasn't showered in a while like the one we gave you, they would stink but if they were clean they would smell nice" he said. "OK I get it, they stink their blood stinks, they're clean, their blood appeals to me right?" I asked. _That's a little confusing. _

"Yes. How did the animals taste?" he asked. "Well they smelt better than the stinky human. Their blood was nice" I said. "OK, looks like you can eat animals and humans, as long as they're clean" Aro said. "Looks like it" I agreed.

"Aro, Eleazer and his family is here" Felix said.

**Eleazer's POV**

I took us about eight hours to run to Volterra. Once we got there, we went to Gianna, the receptionist and she told us to wait for someone to come get us. A few minutes Felix came to get us. "Ah, Eleazer, Aro is waiting for you" Felix said. He told us to follow him and he took us to the throne room. The place that I remember the most.

"Aro, Eleazer and his family are here" Felix said as he gestured to us. We stepped forward so he could see all of us. "Ah Eleazer! Long time no see my friend" he said and came and hugged me. No doubt checking if I have broken any rules like he does to everyone. "Carmen, you get more beautiful every time I see you" he said and kissed her hand. "Kate and Irina, how are you?" he asked them and kiss their hands too.

"We are good thank you Aro" they said politely. "Now Eleazer, have I told you about the new Volturi princess?" Aro asked. "Yes I believe you have" I said. "This here is Bella Swan, the new Volturi princess" he motioned to a small brunette girl in Alec's arms. "She is also Alec's mate" Aro said.

"Wow, I don't mean to be so rude, but how young are you?" I asked. She laughed. Maybe because most people would say how 'old' are you instead of 'young'. "I'm eighteen" she said. Her voice was soft and alluring and her features were soft.

"How long have you been a vampire?" I asked. "About one or two days" she said. Wow. She's a newborn. Quite impressive. "How come she is so calm?" Kate asked Aro. "She has amazing self control" Aro gloated. I'm sure he is quite proud of Bella. "Anyway, Eleazer, we were wondering if you could tell us what her powers are? We know a few right now but we would like to know the extent" Aro asked.

"Of course Aro" I said. I concentrated on Bella for a second, trying to get a feel of her powers.

I gasped.

**A/N: Ending it here sorry. =] One more chapter and then we will be going back to Alice and Edward and their camping trip probably and you will see what happens. Anyone's POV or anything you want? =] I'll try to get the next chapter up soon for you guys. Thanks! =]**


	28. Gifts and training

**A/N: OK Guy, some of you didn't want her to have all the powers in the world so I just gave her a few. Hope you like them though! =] Also, next chapter we go back to Edward and Alice and Jasper and their camping trip so they haven't been forgotten. Here you go! =]**

**BPOV**

Eleazer gasped. "What?" I asked. It must be pretty big or bag for him to gasp. _And he's sort of scaring me. _"Wow" he muttered to himself. "Yes Eleazer?" Aro asked. "Oh sorry Aro" Eleazer apologised. "What are her powers?" Aro asked impatiently. _He never was one with patience. _

"I've never seen a vampire that has more than one gift, this is exceptional" Eleazer said. "I can't exactly get a clear reading on her but from what I can tell, she has a mind shield and physical shield, which is why I can't get a clear reading on her, she is blocking me a bit" Eleazer said. All eyes in the room turned to me.

They looked at me in awe. _Huh? I have what? _"Also, when she concentrates on someone, she can read their mind, and feel their emotions, she can only do that to one person at a time although I am not sure if she could improve that, and she can also move things with her mind, these powers all centre around the mind kind of" Eleazer said. Now everyone was staring at me with big eyes. I was just plain confused.

_How come I have all of these powers? Where did I get them from? _Questions were swarming around in my brain but I realised Eleazer was still talking so I listened to him. "Her mind is unique. It is shielded from Mind attacks and stops people's powers working on her. She can also project it I think to protect others. She can protect herself from your gift Aro, you can't read her mind. Jane's gift doesn't work on her and neither does Alec's" he said.

"Her mind can't be invaded or controlled, it's private. I'm not sure why she has the physical shield; it could just be the partner of her mental shield. When she concentrates on one person separate, with her mind, she can read theirs and feel their emotions. And lastly, she can move things with her mind, because her gifts centre on her mind. Like I said her mind is unique compared to others" Eleazer finished.

I'm sure everyone in the room, was looking at me, their mouths open and tongue's hanging out. I bet even I looked like that, even worse! _How can I have all those powers? What's wrong with just having one simple one? Most vampires would think this is cool to have heaps of powers but not me. This just freaks me out._

"Wow Bells, some ones powerful" Felix teased. I didn't bother to punch him like I usually would, ending up with bruises on my knuckles, instead, I just stayed standing there, trying to comprehend that I was powerful.

"Wow" I finally breathed out. "How can I have so many powers?" I asked, looking at Eleazer. "I'm not sure, I've never met another vampire that has been so powerful before" he said. "Well, you're just special Bella that explains it" Aro said simply. "We should appreciate your gifts Bella" he said. "True, can't get rid of them can I?" I asked lightly. They laughed and agreed with me.

"Eleazer, you and your family are welcome to stay for a while if you wish?" Aro asked and gestured to Eleazer and his family. "I wish we could Aro, but we have things to do back home" Eleazer said. "OK well thank you for coming and being of help Eleazer, please drop by and visit anytime you want" Aro said politely. "I will Aro, goodbye" they all said goodbye before they walked out of the throne room.

"Why don't we start training you so you know how to use your powers and protect yourself?" Aro asked me. "OK" I agreed. _Better to start now than later. _"Sure" I said. "OK, Alec, Jane, Felix and Demetri, go help her train" Aro ordered. "OK" they said.

"Come on Bella, we going to show you how to use your powers so you can kick our asses even more now" Felix grinned. Alec wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed me on the lips. "Come on Bella" they all said. We walked towards the training room which everyone uses for when they feel like training.

We changed into some casual clothes and then went into the circle at the centre of the room. "OK Bella, first we are going to teach you how to defend yourself physically. We are going to teach you everything physically and then once you have that covered, we are going to work on your gifts that should be a lot easier" Demetri said.

"OK" I said. _That doesn't sound too hard. _"First we are going to teach you how to defend yourself then we are going to teach you how to attack" Jane said. Demetri stayed in the centre while the others went and sat at the sides.

For at least five hours, was spent teaching me how to defend myself from an attack. They taught me how to defend from every kind of position and every attack. Finally we moved onto attack and they taught me how to kill a vampire, dismember them, and take them from heaps f different positions.

They taught me how to do everything that I would be doing if I didn't have a gift. "That was awesome Bells!" they all cheered as I took down Felix again. "OK, we have finished with all this stuff, you know how to protect yourself so now we are going to move onto your gifts" Felix said. _Oh yeah! Here comes the fun part. _

"OK, first I want you to try and focus on one of us and try to read our mind and feel our emotions" Felix said. "How do I do that?" I asked. "Just focus on one of us and then try" Felix said. "OK" I said. I focused on Alec and blocked everything out. I willed myself to listen to his thoughts and to feel his emotions.

_Damn Bella is so beautiful, I love her so much. She looks so hot when she it training though. _I then felt his emotions hit me. Lust, adoration, happiness and Love. "Thanks Alec for your kind thoughts" I said teasingly.

He looked down, embarrassed. "What was he thinking and feeling Bella?" Jane asked me. "Oh nothing" I said and looked at Alec. He smiled back at me knowing I forgave him though there was nothing to forgive for in the first place. I rather enjoyed hearing his thoughts. "OK Bella, we are going to go with the easiest here. Try to move something with your mind" Jane said.

"Now how the hell do I do that?" I asked. "Just like before, focus on something and will it to move" Alec said. I focused on one of the chairs around the room and willed it to come to me. I heard gasps from everyone and opened my eyes. There, in front of me, was the chair. "Wow" I said.

"Yeah, wow" they said. "OK, we can take a break now, we will work on your shield a little more sometime later, we've been doing this for two days so far" Alec said. "Really? Two days?" I asked. _Wow. _"Yep, so we will work on your shield another time, we have all of eternity remember?" Alec asked.

"Yes, we do have all of eternity" I said as I looked at Alec. He smiled at me and leaned down to kiss me. "I love you Bella" he said. "I love you too Alec, my love, my soul mate" I said. He leaned down and gently kissed my lips.

**A/N: OK guys, next chapter we are back to Edward and their camping trip. Not sure when I will update next, because my friend is over, I have to pack for going back to boarding school and it is my dad's birthday today so I have to go to dinner with him. I might not be home for two weeks when I go back to boarding scool but if that is the case I will have some chapters for you, maybe a few. I'll try to update before I leave though. =] {Or, if you guys are lucky, I might be going home on the first week back!} =] We'll see.**


	29. Camping trip

**A/N: Back to the camp guys! Here we go!**

**Alice's POV**

So far we have been camping in the woods out near Seattle for five of our seven days. We left for the camping trip the day that Bella left to go back to Italy. _Bella. _I really wish she didn't have a boyfriend in Italy. Even though they really seem to love each other like soul mates. I can see the love they have for each other. It's like the love I have for Jasper. I can see it in their eyes.

I also wish she didn't have to go to college in Italy. I'm really going to miss her. I can see her on the holidays and everything though so that will still be good. _Bella is my best friend. _It's a shame she couldn't come on the camping trip. It's really boring so far apart from Jasper. We went hiking in the woods, getting cuts and scrapes on my knees and getting my clothes dirty. I'm usually not this whinny but I love my clothes.

Also with Emmett and Rosalie going off in the middle of the night to do their 'thing' and Tanya complaining about getting her nails dirty and Mike been an idiot. it really is boring and annoying. It was night time now and Carlisle and Esme had already gone to bed in their tent leaving me, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Tanya and Mike all alone by the fire which we had yet to put out.

"Who wants to play truth or dare?" I asked. "Yeah" Emmett immediately said. _Trust him to say yes. He loves truth or dare. _"OK" the others agreed. We all huddled into a closer circle, me between Jasper and Edward. "Who's going first?" Mike asked. "I will" s_ince it was my idea. _"OK Tanya, truth or dare?" I asked. "Dare" she said, trying to sound confident. _God I hate her. _"OK, I dare you to dig up a worm, with your hands, then put it on Carlisle's foot" I said. _I'm so evil. _"I can't do that, I'll get my nails all dirty" she said. But, she deserves it, she's such a bitch. "I' can't do that, I'll get my nails dirty!" she said. _Exactly. _

"A dare's a dare" I said. She scowled at me and then started to dig up the ground with her fingers. A few minutes later she had a worm in her hand. "Ew" she said. It was wriggling around in her hand. She stood up and we all followed her over to Carlisle's tent. She unzipped the tent and put the worm on his foot. She quickly zipped the tent back up and then we ran back to the fire, laughing all the way. "That was funny" Emmett said, laughing. "OK my turn" Tanya said once the laughter had died down. "Edward, truth or dare" Tanya said. "Truth" he hesitated.

_Probably afraid that she will dare him to have sex with her. _"OK" Tanya said looking a bit disappointed. "Are you a virgin?" she asked. _OK that's weird, I've seen Edward wioth heaps of girls but I'm not sure if he has ever gone all the way with them. EW. thinking of that makes me want to vomit. _"Yes" he said. _Tanya looked pleased at this. _

_She's probably going to try and rape him in his sleep now! _"My run, Mike, truth or dare?" Edward smirked. "Dare" Mike said confidently. "I dare you to go and wake up Carlisle and tell him that you wet the bed" he said. I snickered quietly. _I can just imagine Mike doing that actually. _Mike got up from his spot, grumbling and went around to Carlisle's and Esme's tent and unzipped it. "Carlisle" Mike said. It was silent for a few minutes until we heard Carlisle's groggy voice ask "Yes Mike?" sleepily.

"I wet my bed and I don't know what to do" Mike said. We all had to put our hands over our mouths to stop from laughing. "Come on Mike" Esme said as she and Carlisle got out of the tent. We couldn't hold in our laughter anymore and burst out laughing. Carlisle and Esme turned towards us.  
OK kids, what's going on?" Carlisle asked sternly. "Well?" Esme asked, crossing her arms and looking at us expectantly. "It was Alice's' idea" Tanya said. _Oh blame me bitch! _"What? Don't blame me" I said. We all started arguing and blaming each other. "QUIET" Carlisle yelled.

"Now, Alice, please explain what is going on and what you guys were doing" Carlisle asked calmly. "But it wasn't my fault!" I whined. _I didn't dare Mike to wake them up! _Carlisle and Esme sighed. "Look, just go to sleep you guys, we got to get up early in the morning" Carlisle reminded us. _Hey! I need my beauty sleep! I'm not getting up until seven!_ "OK" we all grumbled.

"Good, now who is going to put the fire out?" Esme asked. "Hey hold on, where's Mike?" Carlisle asked. We all looked around, alarmed. It was only, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Tanya, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and I. No Mike.

"He was behind you guys before" I said looking at Carlisle and Esme.

"HELP!"

**Mike's POV**

_Bloody Alice! Why did we have to play this game? I'll forgive her though, she's cute. Maybe she'll go out with me if I ask her again. Of course we will have to keep it secret from Edward though. I'm good at been sneaky. Now thanks to Alice, Carlisle and Esme are onto us and growling us. _"Just go to bed OK? We got to wake up early in the morning" Carlisle said as I was grabbed from behind, a hand wrapping around my mouth so I couldn't scream. I struggled to get free as this person dragged me away from the others. "Now, if I let you go, will you scream?" the person asked me.

I shook my head 'no' vigorously. He let his hand that was wrapped around my mouth go and I turned to look at him.

"HELP!"

**A/N: OK, I'm home now and since my laptop crashed at boarding school, I had to write it all on paper now I'm writing it onto the laptop. Next chapter will be up soon and sorry for the short one. And sorry for the cliffy. =] I got to go write out the other chapters for my other stories now. =] Also, the next chapter will be longer. =]**


	30. Vampires, James coven

**Carlisle's POV**

"HELP!" we heard Mike yell. "Come on" I said to the others. We ran towards where Mike's scream came from. "Grab them" someone said. Seconds later, all of us were grabbed from behind and had a hand over our mouth. We were walked towards where Mike was, a person had his hand over his mouth to and he had a pink mark on his cheek. _Did they hit him? _

"Now, if we let you guys go, you will not scream unless you want to be slapped like this boy here, OK?" the person who was standing next to Mike asked. We all nodded our heads and they took their hands off our mouths but did not let us go from their grip. "Now, any questions?" he asked. The man had shaggy blonde hair that looked like it had never seen a hairbrush; pale features just like the rest of the others here and what confused me were their red eyes. They surely they must be contacts; no-one can have red eyes.

"Why you got red eyes? Is it to scare us?"Emmett asked. I'd never met anyone who has red eyes, is it a medical condition or contacts? "They're not contacts" the man smiled a taunting smile. "Why are they red though? Do you like got a disease or something?" Emmett asked. _Emmett! _The man looked angry and motioned to the person who was holding Emmett. "That is no way to speak to him" she said. She had fiery red hair and cat like features.

_And red eyes. Why do they all have red eyes? _She punched Emmett in the face, still holding him so he couldn't get away. "Stop!" I yelled. "Stop it you fucking bitch!" Rosalie yelled. I looked over at Rosalie. She was struggling against the person who was holding her, trying to get free and help Emmett. "Shut it Blondie!" the man said who was holding her. He slapped Rose across the face. "STOP!" I yelled.

They stopped slapping and punching Rose and Emmett and they all looked at me with their red eyes. "Are you guys alright?" I asked looking at Arose and Emmett. Rose had a hand print across her face and Emmett was holding his stomach. They nodded yes though. "Now" I turned to the leader. "What do you want with us?" I asked him calmly.

"Perhaps we should do introductions first?" he asked. I motioned for him to go ahead by nodding my head since I was still been restrained. "My name is James" he said. "This is Victoria" he pointed to the woman with cat like features that was holding Emmett. "This is Laurent" he pointed to the person who was holding Rose. She looked a little bit uncomfortable. _If that bastard does anything to her I will kill him. _I'm usually not this violent but when it comes to my kids, they're not technically my kids but I treat them as such, I get pissed if anyone tries to hurt them.

"This is Brea" he continued, pointing to the person who was holding Tanya. "This is Maria" he said, pointing to the person holding Jasper. He looked uncomfortable as well. "Jasmine" he said pointing to the person who was holding Alice. "This is Tim" he said pointing to the person holding Mike. "David" he pointed to the person holding Esme. _Get your fucking hands off my wife! _"Amanda" he said pointing to the girl holding Edward. "And lastly this is Dean" he said motioning to the guy who was holding me. "Now, why don't you guys introduce yourselves" he asked.

"I'm Carlisle" I said. "Esme" my wife said. _Let her fucking go you assholes! _"Edward" "Jasper" "Rosalie" "Emmett" "Tanya" "Mike" "Alice" they all said. "Well, looks like we got a good bunch here you guys" James said. "Please explain to us why you kidnapped us, we were having fun before you guys showed up" Emmett said. James motioned to Victoria. She punched him in the stomach again.

"Fuck that hurt" Emmett said, holding his stomach again. "Idiot" Victoria said. _I was pissed now, more so than I was before. They have no right to kidnap us, we have done nothing to them. They can't just come here and insult my family by calling them idiots and punching and slapping them. _

I don't believe in violence. "You have no right to kidnap us" I said angrily. James looked at me and laughed. "No, we don't have a right to kidnap you useless humans. Yet we do it anyway, nothings stopping us" James said. "What do you mean 'us humans'?" I asked. _This is so confusing. _"OK, interrupt me while I'm explaining this and we will kill you, and trust me, we can" he said. "I bet I could take you, you don't look that strong. I bet you you won't kill us" Emmett said. James sighed while the others chuckled.

"Foolish boy, I could kill you with one finger, watch this" he said. We all watched, fearfully as he walked over to a tree. He wrapped his arm around the thin branch and pulled it out of the ground. We all gasped as he threw it over our heads, landing about ten metres away on the ground. Seconds later, he reappeared in front of us all. "Next time, that will be you if you interrupt me again" he said, venom coating his voice.

We all nodded, understanding that they were stronger than us. "What are you?" Emmett asked. They all laughed evilly. "We're vampires" James said. "Well you look and sound evil enough" Emmett said. "Sacre bleu! That one's got a mouth" Laurent said. "Anyway, we are vampires, not the ones that you guys think but different, garlic doesn't affect us among other things, we don't burn in the sun but we still can't go out in the sun in public, we don't sleep and we drink human blood" James said.

"Any questions?" he asked. He sounded like he had just finished explaining to us a maths equation instead of just telling us about vampires. I was shocked. _I never knew that vampires were real, never would I thought that I would get kidnapped by one either. Explains their red eyes a bit._

"Why did you kidnap us?" Rosalie asked before I could. "Because you look hot and I wanted some new fun" Laurent said as he licked Rosalie's cheek. "Get your fucking tongue off my daughter!" I yelled. "Get your slimy tongue off me!" Rose yelled at the same time Emmett yelled "Get your fucking slimy vampire tongue off my girlfriend!" They both started struggling, trying to get out of the persons grip."STOP!" yelled James. "Shut up all of you or we will kill you" he said. We were all silent and stopped trying to get free.

Our lives were at risk here. "Now, we actually kidnapped you so you guys could help us in our attempt to overthrow the Volturi" James said. We all looked confused. _Who is the Volturi? _"Who is the Volturi?" I asked calmly, although inside I was seething. _They have no right to kidnap us and tell us to kill someone with them. _"The Volturi are the royal family of vampires, we don't think they are fit to rule so we want to overthrow them and takeover" James said.

"Also, I heard we have a new princess you guys" he was now talking to the others. _These people make me sick. Kidnapping a princess for their own sick pleasure and killing people. _They should be in an insane asylum. "So, we are going to turn you into a vampire and then you guys are going to help us kill the Volturi" James said simply.

"No, we are not going to let you guys turn us into monsters like you, we are not going to kill the Volturi, whoever the fuck they are, if we kill anyone it will be you guys" Rose said, he temper getting the better of her. "You'll do what we want Blondie" Laurent said, still holding her. "No we won't, we will kill you the moment we are changed" she said. "Maybe I should give you a reminder that we are stronger than you, you can't kill us" Laurent sneered.

"If you don't shut your mouth Blondie, I'll give you something to fear all men by" Laurent threatened. "Don't you dare threaten to rape my daughter!"Esme yelled, outraged. "Would you like to take her place?"He asked. We were all quiet now, not wanting anything to happen. "So, we are going to change you guys, remember, if you don't do what we say, we will torture you guys until you beg to go kill the Volturi with us" James said.

Moments later, I felt razor sharp teeth sink into my neck. Dean sucked my blood for a few seconds then released my neck. Fire was now burning in my veins and making its way into the rest of my body, spreading throughout. "AHHH!" was the last thing I heard before it came blocked out by the pain. _I would not let them have the satisfaction of them hearing me in pain. I will not scream._

**A/N: Please tell me what you guys think again. Wants someone else POV of them been kidnapped? Did you like this chapter? Please review, I might give you one more chapter before I leave for boarding scholl again. =]**


	31. Changing

**Jane's POV {Not James by the way} =]**

"Aro, I heard a rumour of these campers out near Seattle that James and his coven are going to change to try and overthrow us again" I told Aro. "OK, you, Felix, Demetri and Alec can take care of it right?" Aro asked. "What about Bella?" Alec asked.

_Aw, he loves Bella so much. _"She still needs some training, she'll be alright Alec" Aro said. "OK" he said. "Alright, come on guys" I said. "Get Afandio to teleport you guys to Seattle, it'll be quicker than taking a plane" Aro said. "OK" we said. Afandio has been with us a few years in the guard, his powers are to teleport people. Anywhere by just saying where, not necessarily picturing it in his mind. We walked to his room where he was.

"Afandio, can you please teleport us outside of Seattle?" I asked as we walked in his room. "Sure" he said, his Italian accent thick in his words. A few seconds later we were outside of Seattle, just near the forest. "Come on guys, other side of Seattle" I said. We took off running around the outskirts of Seattle. Ten minutes later we were coming across a dirt road. "There here" I said. We ran down the dirt road and came across the camping site.

"Ahhhh!" came a scream from the camping sight. "Alec, block their sense, Felix, you dismember them and throw them in the fire that Demetri makes, and I'll gather the people, looks like they are already changing" I ordered. "OK" they all said.

**Alec's POV**

"OK" We all agreed. I ran forwards and found James and his coven, surrounding nine people, who were screaming in pain. Jane's right, they are changing. "James" I said, venom in my voice. He looked up at me with a panicked expression, before that went and I cut off all their sense, stopping them from lunging at me.

"Go Felix" I said. He started to dismember them and I looked round at the people they had bitten. I was shocked. It was Edward and who I presumed were his friends and family. I was so tempted to just leave him here, to burn in pain, and suffer alone. He bullied Bella, he deserves this pain. James and his coven were now pulled apart and were burning. I went and watched their body parts burn to ashes in the fire.

Satisfied they would never try to overthrow us again. "What do we do with them?" Felix asked disgustedly as he kicked Edward's arm. "We have to take them back to Volterra" Jane said. _Poor Bella, her brother is changing into a vampire. Or that could be a good thing, I don't know. _"Let's just leave him though" I pointed at Edward. "No, however much I want to kill him for bullying Bella, we have to take him back to Volterra, he's a newborn, imagine the damage he could do to Seattle, he could expose us" Jane said.

"True" I said. _We don't need a newborn to let our secret out. _"Call Afandio and ask him to teleport us back" Felix said. Jane picked up her phone and called Afandio. She put her phone back in her pocket. Few seconds later, we and Edward's family were in the throne room.

It was silent for a few minutes in the throne room before I heard Bella's voice. "Emmett" she whispered. Everyone looked at her. She had venom tears forming in her eyes. "Come on Bella, you can come with us" I offered. "Should we put them in the hospital wing Aro?" I asked. "They're already changing" I said. "Would you like to come Bella?" I asked softly. She nodded her head. We carried them all to the hospital wing and put them on separate beds.

Bella walked over to Emmett's bed and sat down on the chair and took his hand. I followed her and grabbed myself a chair and sat down next to her. I heard everyone leaving the room so it was just me and Bella. She climbed into my lap and curled into my chest and sobbed.

"Shh Bella, it'll be alright, we'll get through this" I comforted her. "Everything will work out" I said. "I love you Alec, please don't leave me" she said. _Why on earth would she think I would leave her? _"I won't Bella, I love you too" I said and held her to me. We stayed like that, holding each other, waiting for the others to change.

**Emmett's POV {Back to when they are changing}**

That bitch Victoria sunk her teeth into my neck. _Now I really know that they are vampires. And apparently now we are becoming one. Against our will. _We are supposed to help 'James' kill the 'Volturi' whoever the fuck that is. If I kill anyone, it will be Laurent for fucking man handling Rosie.

If I was stronger than him, he would be in hospital now. or probably dead. I want to kill James for taking me and my family and changing us into vampires. I want to kill him for taking me away from my Bella and my dad. I'll never get to see my little sister again.

I feel guilty, I should've spent more time with her when she came to live with us. Instead I was with Rosie all the time. For all I know, she could be dead in Italy. If what James said about vampires is true, I will find a way to kill them then go back and see my sister. If I can't, I'll die trying. When Rose was slapped by that fucking asshole Laurent, I just wanted to tear him apart and fucking punch him to death. How dare he put his hands on my girl and threaten to rape her!

"Oh fuck!" I moaned as Victoria let go off my neck. Fire started burning in my veins and god! It hurt like shit! _Are they killing us? Am I going to die? _I heard people talking around us, but I couldn't make out any words, the pain was overcoming all my senses. So much that I thought I was going to pass out. _I love you Bella. I love you Rosie. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you Bella. _

**A/N: So here's the last chapter I said. =] Want anyone's POV in particular? Also, good news, I have a laptop now to take back with me to my boarding house so I can probably give you guys the chapters faster when I come back in ONE week. =] I'll see how fast I can type. =] I'm goint now cya's! Give me a few more reviews on my other chatper s too please? At least one and I'll give you guys chapters next week.**


	32. Beds are burning

**A/N: Hey guys, I will probably only have one chapter for you guys this time, since I had to write chapters for my other stories as well. I'll see if I can write one more for you guys, other than that, I will not be coming home for two weeks after that. But, I will probably have more chapters for you guys then. =]**

**EPOV**

Fire was licking away at my skin, burning it. _And fuck! It hurt like shit. _I don't want to be turned into a vampire. I'll never be able to see Bella again. _When I finish changing, I'm going to fucking kil that bastard James for taking me away from my Bella. Fuck this hurts! They forgot to tell us that changing into a vampire will hurt! _Fire was licking at my veins under my skin. I felt myself been picked up nd carried somewhere.

_Where are they taking us? Do they have a hide-out or something thattey take us to to change? _I felt myself been put down on something. _What is it? _I could faintly hear noises, someone talking and it sounded like someone was crying. _Where are we? _I moaned from the pain. It seems it just keeps on getting worse and worse. I don't know how long I stayed here in pain but eventually it started to fade from my toes and my fingertips.

I could now feel them. But now, the pain was going towards my heart. _. _I heard my heart go. _How can I hear my heart?_ This hurt worse than before when the pain was althrouought my body. _Fuck, fuck, fuck. _Suddenly, the pain stopped. My veins were free of the burning fire. I opened my eyes.

**Alice's POV**

_NO! JASPER! Don't you dare hurt my Jasper! _The last thing I saw before the pain overcame me was Jasper getting bitten by that bitch Maria. I know I don't even know her but anyone looking at my Jasper with that lok she had in her eyes is a bitch. She was eyeing him as if she wanted him. _Fuck of! He's mine! I can deal with this as long as Jasper is by my side. I find a way to get us out of this. No way am I going to do these people's dirty work for them. Bella! What about Bella? What about my best friend? Will I ever be able to see her again? NO! I WILL find a way to see her again!_

"AHHH!" I screamed. _This hurts. This is the worst amount of pain I have ever been through. It even hurts more than waxing! But I'll get through it. For Jasper. Think of Jasper! He always manages to calm me down and relax me, even with his own prescense. I love Jasper. He loves me. He won't leave me. _

_I need him. _I kept on remembering everything that Jasper and I ad done. All the memories of Jasper and I, I remembered and stored in my mind. It helped take my mind off the burning in my body but it increased when I ran out of things to think about of me and Jasper so I moved onto Bella.

_I remebered everything that Bella and I done since she had moved to Forks. All the pranks we played, all the time we went car racing. Also the time that I got in jail, Bella had to come and bail me out. We never told anyone about that but I must admit, it was worth it. I can't believe se is La Bella though, that is so cool, my best friend is the worlds best car racer! Oh and the mak-overs! Those were so fun! Bella looks so beautiful even without make-up but when she wears it, and it looks natural, it only enhances her beauty and makes her look like an angel. _

_I hate to admit this but I am jealous of her. She's told me lots of times along with Jasper that I am beautiful but I can't help but be jealous. _Suddenly, the pain intensified. It was moving from the outside of my body towards my heart. My heart felt like it was going to jump out of my skin. I could hear it beating fast. "AHHHHH!" I screamed as the pain became too much and I just needed to let it all out by screaming.

Then, it stopped. _Huh? Is it over? _I opened my eyes.

**Bella's POV {Sorry, back to her POV, I don't want to do the others, they're not that important right now. Only thoughts about their body burning} =]**

I heard their heartbeats becoming faster now. "Its almost over Bella" Alec said. He had stayed with me all three days, the entire time everyone was changing. I was very thankful to Alec. He distracted me when I smelt everyone's blood for the first time.

I was too busy crying over Emmett to notice the smell of their blood. But, when I did smell it, It smelt _so_ nice. Alec stopped me from attacking them all by telling me to lok at their faces and he reminded me that Emmett was my brother. I saw Alice, my best friend, Jasper, the person who I could confide in, Emmett, my big bear of a brother who I love, Carlisle ad Esme, who are like second parents to me, sort of, and Edward, Tanya and Mike.

I couldnt really care about them but I'm not so heartless that I would just kill them. _Why did someone have to change them? I didn't want this life for them. They should live a human life, like they wanted. I wanted this life because I never fit in in the human world. I belong with vampires. _"Bella, few more seconds and they'll open their eyes" Alec whispered in my ear.

Everyone was coming into the the room now, and Aro told me to go behind them. He wasnt sure how they would react with them being newborns and he didn't want them to try to attack me even though I am Emmett's sister. They might not recognise me. "I'm so sorry Bella" Jane comforted me. "It's alright Jane, it can't be changed" I said. _And it couldn't. They can't go ack to being a human now. _Suddnly, all the hearts in the room sped up and beat for one last time before they all stopped.

Simultaeously, nine pairs of eyes opened.

**A/N: OK, I'm ending it there, next chatper will be in Edward's POV so you guys might be able to hears people's thought like someone suggested {Thank you =]} and then it might go back to Bella's POV, not sure yet. =] Hope you liked it, tell me what you think please. **


	33. Introductions

**EPOV**

I opened my eyes. I could hear everyone talking all at once and I was starting to get a headache. "Shut up!" I yelled. The voices quitened a bit just to a dull buzz in the back of my head. I ignored them and opened my eyes again after I had shut them. _Looks like becoming a vampire improves your eye sight really good. _

I could see every partcale of dust on the cieling I was looking at and different shades and strokes of the paint on the wall. _Hold on! Cieling?! Weren't we in the forest? Where are we? _I sat up, expecting to get a head rush or dizzy from the speed I went but I didn't. _Seems we are really fast too. _Instead, I saw everything thing in perfect vision instead of it being blurry like it would if I was human.

_I still can't believe I'm a vampire. I didn't even believe in vampires and myths but next second, I am one! _I looked around the room I was in and everyone started talking again. "God! Don't you undertand the meaning of 'shut up!? I'm getting a headache!" I screamed. I looked around.

My family and the others, were all sitting up on their beds to, their red eyes looking at me as if I had gone insane. _So that's what we were on, beds. _I looked towards Emmett's bed and saw bunch of people behind him. They were looking at me as if I was crazy too. "What? Who are you?" I asked. _Fuck my voice sounds different. _

"Ah, god! One person speak at a time please!" I said as I put my hands up to my ears to try and block the noise. That did nothing to help. When it died down, I removed my hands and loked at them. None, of them were James or his friends. _Are they more friends of his? Where is James anyway? I want to rip his head off. _"Who are you guys?" I asked again. "We're the Volturi" a guy at the front said. He looked like the leader.

He had red eyes, hidden behind black hair, and was wearing a black robe like the rest. _Are these the guys we were supposed to kill? The ones James was talking about? The 'Volturi'? _"Do you guys remember anything before you were bitten?" This person asked us. We all nodded our heads. _We all remembered James and that he wanted us to kill this 'Volturi' which is apparently the people in front of us._

"Did a James person tell you guys to kill us?" he asked. "Yes" Carlisle spoke up. "OK, good thing we stopped him" he mumbled to him self. "What?" Carlisle asked. "Oh, of course! We should explain a few things first" he said happily. _Why is he happy?_

"OK, you guys are now vampires OK?" he asked. We all nodded our heads, understanding what we had become. "Now, you guys know all about what you guys can and can't do as vampires?" he asked us. Again, we all nodded our heads. "Well, I guess I don't have to explain a lot now" he said. "Well, introduction time then" he said. "Would you guys like to start?" Aro asked. "I'm Carlilse, this is my wife Esme, and this is Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Mike and Tanya" Carlisle said. The couples were all sitting together on their beds now, apart from me, Mike and Tanya._ I'm so glad she is not sitting next to me right now. _

"OK, before we introduced ourselves, would you guys like to stay with us? Or would you like to go on your own way" Aro asked. "Could we perhaps stay with you? But we don't want to kill humans" Carlisle said. "Of course" Aro said and clapped his hands together happily. "OK, so, I'm Aro, this is Cauis" he pointed to the person on his left. " This is Marcus" he pointed to the person on his right. They walked to the side, letting others be seen. "This is Jane and Alec, they are twins" he pointed to a boy and a girl, who looked to be about 16, maybe seventeen years old.

"This is Felix and Demetri, I assume you kids know them?" he asked. We all gasped as we saw Felix and Demetri. _Holy shit! They were vampries the whole time! _"I assume you guys do know them, now, before I introduce this last person, do you guys have any questions?" Aro asked. _Why would he ask if we have questions before he introduces someone? _"Yes, why is everyone talking so loud?" I asked. I could still hear everyone talking. He looked confused as did everyone else. "No one is talking" he said. It was true, no one was talking but I could still hear their voices in my heads. "But I can hear you guys talking" I said.

"Come here Edward" he said. I walked forwards, confused. He took my hand in his and closed his eyes. _Huh? _He gasped and realeased my hand. "That's a fine gift you have their Edward" he said. I was confused. "What gift?" I asked. "Well, someitmes when humans get changed, they have gifts, some say they have enhanced powers from when they were human" Aro said. "And since you could read people pretty well when you were human, you are now a mind reader" Aro announced. Everyone gasped.

"Me? A mind reader? Well, at least I'm not going crazy" I said relieved. He chuckled. "And now, anyone else have anymore questions?" he asked. "Do we all have powers?" Mike asked. "No, probably not, but we can test you guys and see if you have any" He said. "Yeah!" Emmett said. "OK, now, can we introduce the last person?" Aro asked. We all nodded our heads. "Bella, will you come out please?" Aro asked. _Bella? _"Everyone, this is Isabella Volturi, our princess" Aro introduced and we all gasped as Bella Swan came into our view.

**A/N: I'm being mean and giving you guys a cliffie, sorry! =] Tell me what you guys think though and I will update in about two weeks, maybe three but you'll have more than one chapter though. =] I just want to try something, do you guys think you could give me 50 reviews? You don't have to, I just want to see if I can get 50. =]**


	34. Emmett finds out Ooooh

**A/N: This chapter is longer than what I usually write, so please be thankful. Tell me what you think. Sorry I couldn't give you guys this chapter earlier, I had it typed out, I just didn't have internet connection. Also, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I didn't think you guys would actually give me them but thank you! =] Also, I'm not going home this weekend so I can only update once, maybe again tomorrow, depends who is supervising us, and if they let us use the computers. =]**

**BPOV**

_I was so glad that my power enforced me to have a mind shield. I didn't want Edward to read my mind. I like my privacy. I wonder if Alice and Jasper have any powers. Or the others? _"And, this is Isabella Volturi, our princess" Aro introduced as the others stepped away to let me into view.

They all gasped as I came into view. I looked at them. They all had recognition on their faces along with surprise. Mike and Edward were looking at me with lust in their eyes and that made me feel uncomfortable. _So glad I am a better fighter than them. _

I looked over at Emmett. He had the same pale skin as all of us, the same red eyes that I had gotten used to, and now he looked more muscular. Rosalie was sitting on his bed, and she looked more beautiful than she was before, but her red eyes and blonde hair made her look a bit evil. Along with the fact that she was sort of glaring at me.

I looked at Alice and Jasper; they both looked the same, just red eyes, pale skin, and the same features, just more enhanced. Alice had a far off look in her eyes, and Jasper looked torn. He looked like he wanted to jump up and hug me, he looked angry, he looked jealous, confused and a whole lot of other emotions.

_Huh? _ Next, I saw Mike and Tanya, they looked the same, Tanya was glaring at me and Mike was smirking at me. _Jerk. _And then there was Esme and Carlisle. _My second parents. They didn't deserve to be turned into this. They should have loved as humans. Edward, Rosalie, Mike and Tanya, I still don't think they should've been changed._ Lastly, there was Edward, his hair was the same shade of bronze, just looked more soft and shiny, his eyes were red and his skin was pale. His jaw looked more defined.

All in all, his looks had improved, but he still held nothing to Alec. "Bella?" I heard Emmett asked. I looked back over at him. His voice had only changed a bit; it had become deeper and masculine. "Is that really you?" he asked. "Yes" I said. In second's, he was in front of me and picking me up and hugging me. "I thought I had lost you when I changed, James said that we could never come back and see you again" he said.

"BELLA!" I heard Alice scream and in seconds, I was out of Emmett's arms and was been hugged to death by Alice. Literally. "I can't believe you're a vampire? I thought I would never see you again. How long have you been here? When were you turned?" she kept on asking question after question ad if I didn't have vampire hearing, it would all be jumbled.

"Wow! Calm down Alice" I said. She calmed down a few seconds later. "Bella?" I heard someone ask from behind me. "Carlisle? Esme?" I asked. I walked over to them and hugged them. "I' sorry you had to be turned" I said in their ears, so only they would hear. "Thank you Bella, if we may ask, why you are a vampire though?" he asked.

I sighed. "Everyone, can we go to the dining room? I can explain everything there" I said. "Of course, everyone, follow us" Aro said. Seconds later, we were all sitting on our chairs in the throne room. Everyone, but Aro and them, were looking at us. "Hold on, Aro, could you call Eleazer?" I asked him. _It would be good to know if they had any powers._

"Of course, good idea Bella" Aro said, Next second, he had pulled out his phone and called Eleazer. "He will be transported here soon by Afandio, Jane, could you tell him to teleport him here, in half an hour?" Aro ordered. "OK" she said and walked off to find Afandio. "Whose Eleazer?" Edward asked.

"Oh, he's another vampire, his gift is to feel others gifts, comes in quite handy in a battle" Aro said. "It'll also come in quite handy for you guys" he added. "He'll be here in thirty minutes, he has some stuff to do first" Jane said as she re-entered the room and took her seat.

"Cool, I hope I can have a mean as gift! Ooh, like controlling people with my mind!" Emmett said and looked like a kid on Christmas waiting to see what he got. Aro and I laughed quietly. "What?" Emmett asked, the others were looking at us as well, wanting to know what is so funny.

"Nothing" we said. _I didn't want them to know of my powers yet. There's still other stuff we need to get out of the way. _"Now, questions?" Aro asked. "Ah yes" Carlisle said and turned to face me. "How come you're a vampire?" he asked. I looked at Aro. _He could tell this. _"Let's start from the beginning OK?" he asked.

They all nodded. _Aro could tell this, I didn't want to. And he would do it from a different point of view anyway. _"OK, so you guys know how you were bullying Bella for six years?" Aro asked and looked particularly at Edward. "Whoa whoa whoa, hold up, it wasn't Edward who bullied Bella, they're my friends" Emmett said.

"Some friends" Jane muttered under her breath. _Wonder how this is going to turn out, the ultimate revenge for all those years they tortured me. _"No, Edward and them are my friends, they would do that to Bella. You're wrong Aro" Emmett said. "No Emmett, he's right" I said. Everyone looked at me. They all looked like they were been dragged to the slaughter house.

Carlisle and Esme were looking disappointed, Emmett looked sad, surprised and angry, Alice and Jasper looked, I don't know. _Us, we were just enjoying Edward's and their torture, how I would hate to be stuck in their position. Too bad, I'm not swapping. I may not be entirely heartless and mean, but I'm not that forgiving either. _

They have six years to make up for. "Remember my thirteenth birthday when you found me on the ground, blood going down my face from my eyebrow to my cheek?" I asked. He nodded his head and had a pained look in his eyes. "Edward and the rest of these people you call your friends all apart from Alice and Jasper done that, with a knife" I said and watched their reactions.

Edward looked scared for his life and Emmett looked like he could kill someone. "That scar, it took four years to fade" I said and in seconds, Emmett had Edward pinned to the wall by his neck, his feet of the ground. "YOU CUT MY SISTER? IT WAS YOU ALL ALONG? YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Emmett said and started throwing punches left right and centre at Edward.

"I thought you were my friend, when all along you were the one's hurting my sister!" he was screaming, outraged. Edward wasn't fighting back, just letting Emmett hit him. "Stop!" Aro yelled. Emmett looked up from where he was leaning over Edward, preparing to punch him again.

Emmett sat back down in his seat and left Edward on the ground, moaning in pain. Rosalie sat in his lap and he put his arms around her waist. She glared at me. _Fucking bitch! Who does she think she is threatening me not to tell Emmett? She was bullying me all along with Edward, and she just goes and sits in my brother's lap. _

I glared back at her. _Don't think you're getting away with this bitch. _I sent to her in my mind. She gasped and I smirked at her. She looked scared for a second before she glared back at me. "You alright Rosie?" Emmett asked. "I'm fine Emmy" she said and glared at me. "Now, as much as we wish to beat up Edward, we have other stuff to do, you can beat him up later OK?" Aro said. Emmett nodded and glared at Edward who was in his seat again.

"It wasn't just me Emmett, so stopping glaring at just me!" Edward yelled at him. "Alright then, who else was it?" Emmett asked. Rosalie, Mike and Tanya shot Edward warning glares but he didn't see them. _Now here comes the good part. _

"It was me, Mike, Tanya and Rosalie" Edward said angrily. "So stop thinking it was just me" he said angrily. "What? It was you guys too?" he asked. They all stayed silent. "ANSWER ME! Did you guys bully her as well?" he asked. They all nodded their heads, no way to get out of it.

He pushed Rosalie off his lap. "I can't believe you guys would do that to me, you bullied my little sister for what, six years? WHY?" he asked. They were all silent yet again. They didn't answer so he walked over to me. He leaned down so he could see my face. "I'm so sorry Bella, if I had known I would have stopped it, why didn't you tell me?" he asked, sounding hurt. "Because they were your friends Emmett, and they threatened me not to" I said.

He looked angry again. "Emmett, let it go, I've gotten my revenge anyway" I grinned at him. _I had actually forgiven them now, I had gotten my revenge from pranking them all the time with Felix and Dem._

"Oh yeah? Well I haven't" Emmett grinned wickedly. I could just see what he was planning to do for revenge against his friends for bullying me. "OK, you guys can get revenge later, now, we need to explain some stuff" Aro said.

Emmett took the seat next to me. "Emmett?" Rosalie asked. "Yes?" Emmett asked no emotion in his voice. "Why aren't you sitting here?" she asked. "Because you guys disgust me now, you picked on my little sister for six years!" Emmett said, letting his anger get him again. "But" she started to say but Emmett cut her off.

"No, I don't trust you right now, in the mean time, I think we should take a break from each other" Emmett said. "What? But, you can't do that" she said and looked angry. "Yes I can, I don't trust you right now after I found out what you done to my sister" he said.

"But that was years ago!" she argued. "No. You might be able to gain my trust back someday but not now" Emmett said. "Ugh!" she said and sat back down in her seat from when she jumped up from her outburst.

"Edward, Tanya, Mike, I can't believe you guys done that either, I don't want to be your friends right now, I don't trust you guys either" Emmett said. They all looked wide-eyed. "And don't thing you two aren't out of another beating" Emmett said. Mike looked like he would crap himself. _So funny._

"Good, now we got that part over with, would you guys like to know the rest of how Bella became a vampire?" Aro asked. They all nodded their heads. "Good" he said. "Bella, would you actually like to take over?" Aro offered. "OK" I said. _It would actually be easier if I told them._

"So, as you guys know, I left after that day when you cut my cheek Edward" I said and looked at him. He looked ashamed. _Good. _"I went to live with my mum in Phoenix, she helped me o get rid of all the pimples and everything and made me pretty, half a year later she met Phil" I grimaced, remembering all the noises at night they made.

"The noises were getting a bit loud at night, so I asked Renee if I could go to a boarding school. They taught Italian at Phoenix high school, so I decided I would go to Italy" I said. "One night, when I was out walking, I found Aro. He was in an alley way, drinking from someone and I heard their scream" I said.

"He was surprised when He couldn't read my thoughts" they looked confused at this. "Aro can read your every thought with just a touch of your hand" I explained. They all nodded their heads for me to continue.

"So anyway, he explained what he was to me, and then he asked me if I would prefer to become a vampire like him, or be killed" they all looked appalled at this bit so I continued. "I agreed to be changed, but not until after I had graduated. I switched schools, so Renee thinks, and then lived there. They taught me everything I would need to know, then for the last year of schooling, I went back to Forks" I paused for them to take this all in.

"You guys know all about that, then Felix and Demetri arrived, they were my bodyguards" I got interrupted. "Were they the ones playing all the pranks on us?" Tanya asked. Felix and Demetri laughed behind me. "Yes" I said. They glared at Felix and Demetri and they just laughed.

"Then you know the rest from there and after graduation, I went back to here, I was turned into a vampire, they helped me train my powers and to defend and attack, then you guys showed up" I said basically.

"So you were supposed to become a vampire all this time" Emmett asked. "Yes, I was changed the morning I got back, after graduation" I said. "What about Charlie? And Renee?" Emmett asked. "I was going to fake my death" I said. "Oh" Emmett said, sounding sad.

"Now, since humans can't know about vampires, you guys are going to have to stay here for a few years, until you become more controlled and then you can either stay with us as our guard, or you can go on your own if you want" Aro said. They all nodded. There was no other option. "Aro, Eleazer is here" Jane said. "Good, bring him in please" Aro said.

"You guys will know your gifts know, and then we will show you guys your chambers" Aro said. Jane was out of the room and back in a few seconds with Eleazer following her. "Everyone, this is Eleazer Denali" Aro introduced.

**A/N: OK, that's this chapter, longest one I've written. Please tell me what you think. =] Also, got a random question for you guys. Can you say 'yes' out loud, at the same time you think 'no'? Try it! =] I'll be updating next week by the way. Sorry.**


	35. Overreacting attack

**A/N: I'm not writing the whole other chapter in Emmett's POV, because that would take too long but, I will recap on his thoughts for you guys. =] Also, this chapter is dedicated to Missa540, there is something in here that I think might just please you. {Hint, hint} Also, I only have this one chapter {But it is really long} the other one is in progress, but I might not be able to finish it, but if I can I'll post it before I leave home tomorrow. =]**

**Emmett's POV**

"Everyone, this is Eleazer Denali" Aro introduced. _I could care less about this guys, I was still pissed. I can believe that Bella is a vampire, destined to be one by the sounds of what they just said, but what I can't believe is that my so called 'friends', bullied Bella for six years! SIX! I thought it was only three. But my own friends! For SIX god damn years!_

_It felt so fucking good to hit Edward and let some of my anger out. I would've liked to do more to damage his face but Aro stopped me. He may be my friend, but he's not anymore. He cut my fucking sister. And Rosalie, my girlfriend for years, was all along beating up my sister! I feel so betrayed. Why would they do that?_

"Eleazer, these are the nine people I would like you to meet and tell us if they have any powers" Aro said. "That's Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Tanya, Mike, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper" my name got my attention and I started listening. _I hope I get a power. Mind control would be awesome! I can make Edward punch and hit himself and make everyone do funny stuff like the chicken dance._

"Quite a talented bunch you have here Aro, where'd you find them?" he asked politely. "Emmett is Bella's brother and James coven was attacking them" Aro said. "Oh" Eleazer said. He nodded his head in understanding. "What are our powers?" Edward asked. "Well Edward, you can read minds" Eleazer said. "How? All I hear is a garbled mess" he said.

_Shame. _He looked at me and glared. _Shit! Did I say that out loud? _He glared again then turned to look back at Eleazer. "You just focus on someone's voice, and it will become clearer the more you hear it" he said. "Now Alice, your gift is to see the future based on people's decisions" he said. _See the future? Awesome! _"How?" she asked. "Visions will just come to you, and in time, you will learn how to look for them and control them" he said. "Ooh! I can see the future!" she sang.

"Now Jasper, you and feel and change people's emotions. You just focus on the person, try to feel their emotions separately from everyone else, then you can will them to change if you want to" Eleazer said. "Is that why I feel so emotional?" Jasper asked. "Yes, you can also block everyone's emotions out when you don't feel like feeling them" he said. Jasper nodded.

"Now, none else of you guys have gifts apart from Mike now" Eleazer said. I pouted. _I don't have a gift? No! _"Now Mike, your gift works from the mind, you pick someone you want to freeze, or a whole room of people, and you can free them so they can only move their eyes and mouths" Eleazer said.

At this, Aro and Bella looked at each other and chuckled. _Are we missing out on something? An inside joke maybe?_ "Cool!" Mike said. _Douche bag. What an idiot. Hey! He better not freeze me. Or when he lets me go, he will be pummelled to the round. _"So, everyone else, not gifts sorry" he said apologetically. "How come I can't read Bella's mind?" Edward asked. _Pervert. Trying to peeve into my sister's mind. _"I'm a mind shield" Bella smirked.

I couldn't believe it when Bella had come back to us, after leaving to go back to Renee's then to Italy. She had changed so much, she was still the sweet caring girl on the inside, but on the outside, she had changed. She looked beautiful. She had obviously matured as well. She was beautiful as a human, but now, as a vampire, she looked like a goddess.

She even out does Rose, who I thought was the most beautiful girl on the planet, and her beauty had enhanced as well since she had been changed. _And this is awesome! My sister is a mind shield! I wonder if she can do anything else. It's cool that she can block her mind from perves like Edward. I can't believe I said yes when he asked if it would be alright to date my sister!_

_Absolutely not! He bullied her for six years and now he wants to go out with her? He's not going anywhere near her without someone else in hearing distance. _"Aro, do you mind if I go back to my family now?" Eleazer asked.

"Hold on, would you like Tanya to join you? I think she would fit in greatly with Kate and Irina" Aro said. _Who are they? And getting rid of Tanya? Yes please! _"Would you like to join us Tanya? There is me and my mate/wife Carmen and our two daughters who are around your age called Kate and Irina" Eleazer turned to Tanya and offered.

_Thank god he's married, oh wait that probably won't stop Tanya. _"OK" Tanya said. _YES! Maybe she doesn't like us after all. _"Come on Tanya, we can go back to the house and I'll introduce you to everyone" Eleazer said. She got up from her seat, walked towards Edward and whispered something in his ear that I couldn't hear, and then walked over to Eleazer.

"I think you'll like it with everyone" Eleazer said. "Yep, good bye everyone" she said as she and Eleazer walked out the door, I presume to start going home. "Goodbye Aro" Eleazer said. _Looks like Tanya is grateful to have a family. I think hers was never home or she just hated them or some shit like that. _

"Now, would you guys like a tour of the castle?"

**BPOV**

"Now, would you guys like a tour of the castle?" Aro asked. Jane, Felix and Demetri walked of, knowing they weren't needed for the tour. "Would you like me to stay with you?" Alec asked me. "No it's OK, you can go if you like" I said. "Are you sure?" he asked. "Yep. You have work to do, I'll come see you again soon" I said and kissed him.

We broke apart soon, thanks to Aro clearing his throat. "I love you Bella" Alec said, ignoring everyone who was looking at us. "I love you too Alec" I whispered so only he would hear. He walked off with the others to go to do some work.

"Now, as you guys know, this is the dining room, we used it for meetings or dining when we feel like it" Aro said. He walked off to show them the rest of the castle and I walked along behind aimlessly. "This is the throne room" Aro said and walked off in the direction of our chambers to show them their bedrooms.

I hadn't realised Mike was still standing there, looking at me. "Mike shouldn't you be with the others?" I asked. _What was he doing here? _He nodded yes. "Why aren't you with them then?" I asked. He ignored me and kept looking at me, emotionlessly. "Why did you tell Emmett?" He asked. I was confused. "Tell him what?" I asked. "That it was us" he said angrily. "You remember what we said we would do to you if you told him?" he asked. I nodded my head yes. _Not that he could do anything to me. I may have only trained for a few days but I know how to attack and defend better than him. He doesn't know his elbow from his ass. _

"Well, I intend to keep that promise" he said and started walking towards me. I stayed still, not moving or showing fear. _Not that I had any. _"You can't do anything now that you're frozen" he said. I stayed still, letting him think that I was frozen. When he right in front of me, I took a step back. "What? You can't move you're frozen" he said. "No Mike, you're gift doesn't work on me, I'm a mind shield remember?" I said. "So, I'm still stronger than you" he said. He reached out to grab me and my fighting instincts kicked in.

I grabbed his arm that he was using to grab me and twisted it around and up his back. I wasn't holding him with all my strength so he broke out of my hold and turned to face me. He sneered at me then lunged at me I side-stepped and he flew past me. He lunged at me again, and this time I kicked him in the chest.

He flew backwards. "You fucking bitch" he yelled and this time he lunged at me and took me off guard. He grabbed me and pinned me up against the wall. "You'll pay for that you bitch, you'll pay for telling Emmett it was us" he said and slapped me across the face. "What is going on here?" I heard Aro yell, outraged as he took in our position. Mike pinning me up against the wall, fist raised as if to punch me.

"Let her go Mike!" Emmet yelled and started running towards me but froze mid step. "I don't think I will" Mike said. "You guys can all stay and watch as I teach this bitch a lesson" Mike sneered. No-one could move. He had frozen them. _His plan would work too if he could freeze me, but he can't. _"Fucking touch my sister and you're dead Newton" Emmett said. "What are you going to do? You can't do anything" he said.

The guards were running to us now, from the loudness of Emmett's yelling. "Bella!" Alec yelled. "Perfect! Your boyfriend will be here to watch as well" Mike sneered. I kicked him in the chest. I was in full out attack mode now that he had threatened my mate. I crouched down in an attack position, hissing as Mike got to his feet again.

I checked his emotions. _Fear, anger and lust. Disgusting pig. He should be scared. _Next, I read his mind. _Fucking bitch. She's going to pay for telling Emmett, we told her not to. I'm going to tie her to a chair, slap her around a few times with her family watching then I will let Bella watch while I am killing her family. Then, _I stopped listening to his thoughts, disgusted beyond belief.

_He's fucked up in the mind. No wonder he's crazy. _"You're disgusting" I spat at him. He grinned at me, unashamed. He lunged at me again and this time I lunged at him as well. We rolled onto the ground, trying to get on top of the other for advantage. He won. He paused for a second and his mind ran through different scenarios, all disgusting.

Before he could act on one, I brought my knee up and hit him in the nuts. _Hope they're still sensitive to a vampire. _He keeled over me, and I rolled out from under him. He moaned in pain on the floor. _Geez, what a cry baby, would you like me to do it harder? _I grabbed him, which was easy since he was holding his nuts with his hands, trying to stop the pain. _That won't work. _I pinned him up against the wall. "I'm going to kill you Mike, want to know why?" I asked. "No, but I bet they do" he said and nodded towards everyone who was watching us with wide eyes all apart from Aro. He was looking at me proudly.

"I'm going to kill Mike because he threatened to kill us" I said. Next second, there were growls filling the throne room. Loudest coming from Emmett. "Let us go Mike, I'll kill you myself" Emmett roared. "No" Mike said. "Watch out Bella" Alec yelled a second too late. Mike was already out of my grasp, lunging for me again.

I thought quickly. I used my power, and ripped his head off his body. It fell to the ground along with his body. I looked away, disgusted. Suddenly, I was picked up in the air, a big pair of arms, surrounding me. "How did you do that Bella?" Emmett asked. "It's one of my powers" I said. "You have more than one?" he asked. "Yes, I'll explain later" I said.

"Demetri, wanna burn him?" I smirked at him. He smirked back and ran off to get some matches. _He loves matches. _He came back a few seconds later and lit the match, and threw it on Mike's body. His body went up in flames as we watched. "Now, he won't try to kill anyone anymore" I said and turned to face everyone.

"Wow"

**A/N: OK guys, I could keep on writing, but it's already 'bout 2000 words. I think you guys are spoiled. =] I ended it here, but I'm writing the next chapter so don't worry. And this cliffy is not much, no drama sorry. =]**


	36. Ending

**BPOV**

I turned to face everyone.

"Wow"

I looked at Emmett. "What?" I asked. "You just killed Mike" he said simply. I almost laughed at that. _Someone just randomly saying 'you just killed someone'. _"Yeah, because if I didn't, he would've killed us all, or at least tried to" I defended myself. _OK, so maybe I did overreact. But I don't feel guilty. He's tried to feel me up on more than one occasion. He's an asshole._

"No, but you killed him without touching him, you ripped his head off" Emmett said, awed. "That's one of my powers, sorry guys, I shouldn't have killed him" I said. "That's all good, we didn't really like him anyway" Edward said. The others murmured in agreement.

_Now that's sort of heartless. Oh well, he wasn't exactly 'nice' so how else are we suppose to react? _"And the thought going through his head were vile" Edward said and shuddered in disgust. "That's why I killed him" I said. "Wait, I'm confused, you can read minds as well? Isn't that Edward's gift?" Emmett asked. "I'll tell you all of my gifts soon" I said.

"Geez, you have heaps of gifts, want to share some?" he muttered. I ignored him and continued speaking. "I can't read minds, I can only read one person's mind at a time" I said. "Damn, your powerful Bella" Alice said. I smiled in thanks at her. "Well, since the drama has died down a bit now unless anyone else feels like attacking me?" I looked around.

They all shook their heads no. "Good, now I suppose you guys want to know my powers?" I asked. "Yeah!" Emmett said. "OK, I have a mind shield and a physical shield. I can feel someone's emotions and read their mind, only one person at a time and I can move things with my mind" I said. By the time I had finished, they all had their mouths open and staring at me wide-eyed.

"Shit, you're really powerful. I'm jealous" Emmett sighed. I laughed. "Don't worry bro, you got your strength to help you" I said. He flexed his muscles at that. "True" he said. "So, anyone have anymore questions?" I asked. "Basically, we have to stay here for the rest of our lives, or until we get our bloodlust under control?"Carlisle asked.

"Yep, you have to stay here with us until you get your blood lust under control, then you have to stay with us until everyone in our human lives has died just in case they come to Italy, which can happen, then if you want, you can leave" I said. "Wait, you mean we never get to see Charlie again?" Emmett asked. "Yes" I said.

"What! But he's our dad!" Emmett yelled. "Hold on, Aro, we could make one exception for Charlie couldn't we? He wouldn't tell anyone" I said. "We could tell him, but since you guys have already been gone for a few days, they have probably already had you guys funerals" Aro said.

"Well, we could still try, would you allow us to?" I asked. "Why do we have to ask your permission, he's our dad, of course we are allowed to see him!" Emmett said. "Emmett, humans aren't allowed to know about us" I said. "Well can't we just tell our dad Aro? He won't tell anyone, please?" Emmett begged, using is puppy god eyes on Aro. "I don't see why not, as long as he doesn't tell anyone about us he will be fine" Aro said.

I walked up to him and hugged him. "Thank you Aro" I said. "No problem Princess Bella" he said. I rolled my eyes and walked back over to Alec who took me into his arms. "I suggest you wait just a few days, if you go back now, he will probably think he is hallucinating" Aro said. "Thank you Aro" I said.

"Come on Everyone. Let's go to our chambers" I said, addressing everyone in the room. "We will make plans tomorrow" I said and walked towards mine and Alec's room. "I love you Bella" Alec said. "I love you too Alec" I said and gave him a peck on the lips. _Perhaps things will work out. I sure as hell never thought everyone would turn out to be vampire's though. _

**A/N: OK guys, sorry to say, but it is finished. Sucks I know don't hate me though please. You guys know what happens next, they tell Charlie and they live happily ever after. =] I don't really want to write that, you guys can write that in your imagination ok? Story ends here. No sequel or Epilogue either sorry guys. **


End file.
